


A Race to New World

by nerdygiraffee



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2Ho brothers, Apocalypse, Arguments, Dystopia, Enemies, Fighting, Friendship, OT8, Overcoming Hardships, Sad Backstories, Sci-Fi, Survival, Thriller, mentions of gore, monsta x only appears a few times, quite a lot of planes and flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygiraffee/pseuds/nerdygiraffee
Summary: Earth is dying.People are boarding spaceships, getting ready to escape into a New World. But when they find out that there are only enough seats for one-third of the population, it becomes a race for survival.Whoever gets on first will live.Will Hongjoong and his team win? Or will they be left behind?-Earth is no longer habitable for humans, and the GHSA - short for Global Home Seekers Alliance - are one of the first groups of people who saw it coming.With the governments' help, the "New World Project" is presented. Its objective is to make a "new" Earth out of a newly-discovered planet called ATZ-008.Other than equipment, resources, elites and scientists, what they need most was humans. But in fear of over-populating the planet like we did with Earth, the GHSA decided that only one-third of the population is needed.Hence begins the race for survival.-Appearance of some Monsta X members! (Minor roles)
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 115
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FEEL FREE TO SKIP this chapter if you're not interested in the background context of the story. This part does not include any Ateez members, but it does relate to a part in the main story line, so if you read it, it might give you a better idea to what goes on in the future!

He was looking at the grand scenery of Seoul City through an LED wall screen behind his desk when the door to his office opened. 

His secretary stood at the threshold with a tablet and stylus in his hands. "Mr. Im, sir--" 

"Don't you know how to _knock_?" Mr. Im turned around, his face already red from anger. 

It was a bad day for the leader of the Global Home Seekers Alliance at the South Korean headquarters. He hadn't slept for thirty hours, and the black bags under his eyes were only the first indications of that. A hand raked his brown hair back as he took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Sorry, Secretary Lee, what is it?"

The blond man closed the door behind him and almost tiptoed his way across the office to stand beside Mr. Im's desk, who was once again occupied by the leader himself. 

"Please look here, Mr. Im," the secretary said, gesturing to the wall. He made a few swipes on the tablet and instantly, the blue sky and buildings and buzzing traffic vanished from the screen, replaced by a simple graph. 

Mr. Im swiveled around on his desk chair, his eyes darting rapidly between the statistics that were projected in front of him. 

"This is the daily update for the number of people who signed up for the New World Project. The orange bar is the number of people who went onto the spaceship in Gimpo Airport. The blue bar is the total number of people who went onto spaceships around the world. The smaller bars next to them shows the _change_ in--"

Secretary Lee stopped abruptly when his boss slammed a hand onto the desk, startling him so much he almost dropped the device he was holding. His shoulders were still tense when Mr. Im silently changed the screen back to Seoul City, except this time it was a live footage instead of a preset wallpaper.

The sky was grey instead of blue, and the roads were devoid of life, save for an occasional vehicle rolling past. A layer of smog blanketed the buildings, making their edges fuzzy. 

Mr. Im put his face into his hands and mumbled into them. 

"I- I'm sorry, did you say something," Secretary Lee broached, leaning in close. 

He soon realized how poor of a decision he made, because in the next second, Mr. Im looked up and shouted at him. "Why are the numbers _dropping_?! Shouldn't people be _fighting_ for a spot? What is _wrong_ with them? Or, are you trying to tell me that something is wrong with the project itself?"

The secretary gulped and stepped back on reflex. "U-um," he stammered, clammy hands pressing onto the tablet with a newfound urgency. "The troubleshooting department thinks that it's because the general public refuses to believe that the end of the world is nearing. They think it's not worth it to leave everything behind and go into a strange planet in sp- space."

The leader seemed to be deep in thought. Secretary Lee held his breath, not daring to make a noise that might disturb the tense atmosphere. 

"The people who signed up... what kind of people are they?"

The question was vague, but years of experience meant that the secretary knew exactly what Mr. Im wanted. He pulled up a new pie chart onto the wall screen. Under the dim environment of the office, the bright colors stung his eyes.

The purple chunk took up more than three-quarters of the circle. "Most of them are poor families and victims of crimes looking for a new start... Around ten percent are teenagers who probably went onto the spaceships on a whim to leave home... Less than one percent is what we wanted: scientists and innovators who are looking for a challenge, a revolution, or a break-through in their work."

Mr. Im bit onto his lip until he tasted blood. What he said next was more to himself than to his secretary. "So basically, most of them are useless. Teenagers are a little better... at least they think differently. _Damn it!_ " He sucked in a sharp breath of air. "Our project barely kick-started, and we need more... more _talent_. How else are we going to create a better, healthier and longer-lasting home on a new planet?"

The leader stood from his desk. Secretary Lee retreated until his back was touching the wall, giving Mr. Im the space he needed to pace and think.

After covering the perimeter of the office, Mr. Im's footsteps finally slowed. However, his frown never left his face as he addressed his secretary. 

"Lee, is the head scientist in today? Bring him here."

The request was so out-of-the-blue that the blond man took a second to process the words. "You mean Ki-- no, Dr. Yoo?"

"Yes." Mr. Im pinched the bridge of his nose, impatience dripping from his voice. "Bring him here now."

The secretary left the room without another word. Two minutes later, he ran back from the lab, slightly panting. A shorter, bespectacled man followed into the leader's office, his long lab coat swaying as he moved.

"What do you want," the scientist asked, not even caring to look the leader in the eye.

Mr. Im opened his mouth, but seemed to have thought better of it and titled his head to the ceiling instead. "Secretary Lee?"

The blond took a step forward. "Yes, sir."

"Turn the cameras off."

For security purposes, there were cameras in every room of this facility. They were on twenty-four-seven, no exceptions. 

"But, sir--"

The scientist was intrigued now. He stepped forward, too, and placed a hand on the secretary's shoulder. "It's alright, Jooheon. Go."

Secretary Lee stared at the scientist for a while before saying, "Yes, Ki-- I mean, Dr. Yoo". He understood that they were to be left alone, so he slipped out the office and shut the door behind him.

Only when the blinking red lights of all the security cameras extinguish did Mr. Im finally speak. He had switched the wall screen back to the live footage - it was his favorite setting, because it reminded him of what time it was, and gave him the illusion that he was outside. 

"I have a problem, and I want you to solve it."

The scientist crossed his arms over his chest. "Are we speaking as friends, or as employer and employee?"

Mr. Im stayed quiet for a bit while his features softened. The scientist let out a breath through his nose and pushed his glasses up, tapping a foot against the carpeted floor as he waited.

Finally, the leader met eyes with the scientist. "Hyung... I need your help."

Dr. Yoo sighed and approached the leader slowly. "What's on your mind?"

Mr. Im let the scientist pat his back reassuringly as he gave a brief summary of the concerns that bothered him the past two days. "No one believes in us... It doesn't matter that we have the government's full support - we need the power of the public, their talent and their skills, to truly make planet ATZ-008 thrive. And you _know_ this, hyung."

There was a moment of silence as Dr. Yoo flipped over his friend's words in his mind over and over again. When it occurred to him what Mr. Im was thinking of doing, he pulled back in surprise. 

"Are you suggesting...?"

Mr. Im nodded slowly. "We have no choice. You know that, hyung," he repeated. "It's time to release the Invincs."

"Im Changkyun!" The scientist shouted, unwilling to believe that his friend and working partner for ten years was proposing the one thing they promised not to do.

A shadow passed over Mr. Im's face as he circled back to his desk. The scientist was powerless as he watched the leader's fingers fly across a keyboard before hovering a finger over the Enter key. 

"I'm sorry, Dr. Yoo."

Then, he pressed it, and the command to unlock the containers and release the killer robots was sent to every country in the world.


	2. 1 | Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong missed his chance to board South Korea's only spaceship. His next plan: find a pilot.

**Gimpo International Airport, South Korea**

At some point, it became difficult to keep track of the time. The thick smog in the air made it impossible to tell the difference between dawn and dusk, and there was always fire everywhere to create an illusion of light, even when it was raining.

But I was almost certain that it was just three months ago when all of this started. 

Correction: I _knew_. The day I received a call to head to Gimpo Airport was also exactly three months ago when the GHSA - short for Global Home Seekers Alliance - with the help of their corrupt allies from governments around the world, released them. 

The Invincs.

The robots weren't entirely invincible - in fact, I saw one of their corpses lying on the runway earlier while I was running for my life - but that was the name we ended up giving them. Why we shortened it to Invincs was a question I couldn't answer. Perhaps shortening it to two syllables made it easier for the dying people to say it with their last breath?

It didn't matter. The robots did their job. If a dying Earth wasn't convincing enough, these killer things were. They were shaped like dinosaur raptors, except with shining red eyes and an exposed skeleton. Also, they came in different sizes.

No one knew the exact number, but I suspected that millions of these were roaming the world. Once they were released, we basically had no choice but to board the spaceships - each big country had at least one of them - and head to the safe planet, ATZ-008. Or we stay on Earth, get chased down by the robots, starve, freeze, or die in any other way. 

The result for most of us so far? Death.

When I received the call from my general to report at the hangar in Gimpo Airport, I expected that they wanted me to help evacuate the panicked people there, find them a safe place, just like I did at Incheon Airport in the morning.

Instead, the command I got from my general was: _Run, Hongjoong. The only spaceship in South Korea is hidden in Gimpo's hangar. Get on while you can, and leave. This is an ord--_

When I arrived, there was no sight of him, nor of any of my comrades. 

Of course, I couldn't leave. My first thought was to wait for them - if they were still alive. But I realized there was no point. 

A crowd of people was gathering outside the hangar, banging and screaming at the locked doors. I managed to find a sane man to talk to, but even he was crying and shouting when he told me that the spaceship was full and was getting ready to leave.

My heart sank, but not because I lost my chance of escaping. A hoard of Invincs were coming our way, and as much as my conscience wanted me to stay and help all these people, I knew that me and my sole rifle stood no chance against those robots.

So I ran. I ran behind the hangar, and relief flooded through me when I saw a private jet parked outside, with one of its doors open, revealing a short set of airstairs.

If I hid inside and closed the door, I might be safe, if not only for a while. The robots relied mainly on infrared cameras, so I would be out of sight. 

On top of that, I had stayed outdoors for too long. The pollution and fires were making it hard to breathe. I needed rest, and this was a good chance for me to plan my next step. 

Besides, a few days had gone by without any extreme weather events happening, so one was bound to happen soon. The scientists were right that the Earth is dying. 

_If only we listened to them and did something about it sooner..._

I shook my head to rid my mind of these thoughts. The most important thing was that I had found shelter. I had to survive. If I did, _then_ I could go ahead and worry about other things. Like saving others. Or finding a spot at a spaceship, going to planet ATZ-008, and contributing to the "New World Project".

I could hope for those to happen, but for now I had to survive. And the only person who could help me with that is myself.

Once I was inside the jet, I went straight for the galley and dropped my backpack on the ground. A quick survey of the area tells me that it hadn't been raided yet. It looked as if the plane had landed recently. No mess, no disaster, no blood.

To say that I was lucky was an understatement.

Most of the storage compartments were locked, but I managed to find one with a few leftover packed meals. I put those at the bottom of my bag. I also spotted a first-aid kit at the back, and pulled that out, too. I was short on antiseptic.

Next, I checked the service carts that were parked near the washroom. One of them still had drinks and snacks on them. It was like a jackpot. Instead of taking all of it, though, I poured the soda away and filled the empty bottle up with water. There was a boiler and a kettle, and water was still running in the washroom sink.

My bag was getting heavy, but resources were paramount. You never knew for how many days you might be trapped at once - either from an earthquake that blocked your escape, or just to hide from the Invincs. Once, I almost ran out of water waiting for someone to find me in an underground shelter that was sealed shut by a tsunami.

Yes, a tsunami in South Korea.

There was a curtain separating the galley from the back section of the jet, which I assumed might be a dining area or a bedroom. It would be a good place to take a rest, but I preferred to stay closer to my escape route.

So I dragged my bag onto one of the luxurious armchairs near the door. I hadn't had more than two hours of sleep for the past two days, and I was about to get some shut-eye when I heard a faint, almost indistinct click of a door.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I was instantly on full alert. I crouched and pulled my bag down with me, hoping that I was well hidden from whatever it was that made the noise. 

My mind raced as I went through the possibilities. I was just at the galley, so it couldn't be someone opening the compartments. It might've been someone opening the washroom door on the other end of the jet that I hadn't checked, or...

The cockpit.

I sidled closer to the aisle and risked a glance. All I saw was a pair of shoes before I shrunk back behind the seat back of the chair in front of me. 

It was only when I heard the person's footsteps fade did I poke my head out again. I had a clear view of the cockpit door, and as I expected, it was wide open. 

Which meant whoever just came out could very well be a pilot. If I played this right, this might be my ticket to New World. 

The door of the washroom at the front of the jet opened, and the person stepped out again. This time, I had a better view. He was a man wearing a white pilot shirt. Instead of heading back to the cockpit, however, he started to walk towards me.

I curled myself into a ball, trying to hide my presence as well as possible. Inside a jet like this, my camouflage clothing became a burden. I prayed that the dim lighting was enough to make him overlook me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he passed me. But my heart was still pounding in my chest.

If he went to the galley, surely he would notice that someone had messed with his things.

I could think of two situations. First, he would turn out to be nice, and would let me stay on the jet with him. Second - the one that was more likely to happen - was that he would throw me out immediately.

This _was_ a race for survival, after all.

Once the pilot's back was facing me, I reached for my rifle as quietly as possible. I had hoped that I never had to use it on humans, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to confront the man. I heard something like a curse escape his lips as he turned around abruptly.

"Who's there? Come out!" He took a few steps forward and surveyed his jet. I could tell he was afraid, but most of all, unstable. "If you don't come out in three seconds, I'll make sure that you'll be sorry!"

Thinking that it was better to gain the pilot's trust than to go against him, I exhaled heavily and stepped out onto the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter! Can you guess who the pilot is? Will Hongjoong shoot? How will the rest of ATEEZ get together? This is exciting XD
> 
> Mind you, the chapters get gradually longer as the story progresses - because I just couldn't control myself. Anyway, I hope you liked it and will continue with me on this journey :D
> 
> Updates every Monday and Thursday morning EST (if I don't forget 🙈)


	3. 2 | Jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho got onto the jet too... How well are they going to get together?

**Gimpo International Airport, South Korea**

We had to hurry.

Both hyung and I were exhausted from the long journey from our park - the place we called home - to the airport, but there was no time to rest.

Everyone around us were running forwards, all heading in the same direction as if they were iron nails attracted to a magnet.

Hurry, or else we'd be left behind. Left to die on a dying Earth. Or, more likely, we'd be fed to the robots before we even had a chance to hide.

I blinked to get the stinging sweat away from my eyes. Just a few days ago, we had a massive acid rainstorm. I didn't know my sweat could feel so acidic either.

The people in front were shrinking. I turned around abruptly. The red shiny eyes of the Invincs were getting bigger. I looked up. The sun was setting - once it gets dark, the robots would have an advantage over us if we didn't find a secure hideout soon.

"Hyung, can you run," I asked, slightly panting, even though I already knew the answer. He was wheezing way too much, especially with all the smoke and smog around.

I scrambled for his inhaler, but he pushed it away. "Save it... Save it for next time. I can make it."

I shook my head, but there was time. I did the only thing I could: with my back to him, I bent my knees and extended my arms backwards.

"Come on, I'll carry you."

I could sense his hesitation, but this wasn't the first time for either of us. He knew there was no choice.

I passed him my backpack so he could hold on to it while I hooked my hands around his thighs. He was well taller than me, but way too light.

Once I made sure he had a tight hold on me, I set off.

Up until a year ago, I would never have imagined that running away from the police who were eager on arresting us for sleeping on a park bench would become be good practice for surviving in an apocalypse.

But that didn't rule out the fact that I was carrying another person's weight on my back. Still, crowds of people were surpassing me by the second.

"Jongho, they're gaining on us." I heard hyung's raspy voice right next to my ear, and I knew exactly what he saw.

I let go of hyung's left leg, knowing that he would cling on tight. Then I reached my hand into my hoodie pocket and took out a rock from the stash that I had been saving up just for this purpose.

"Jongho, please—"

"You know I have to," I hissed, saying it more to myself than to him.

Before there was even a chance to hesitate, I threw the rock at the head of a man diagonally in front of us, and watched as he stumbled and fall.

I had barely passed him before I heard the shriek of an Invinc - their version of a victory cry - signaling the man's death.

After that, I focused on breathing and running as fast as I could towards the hangar.

The hangar came into view. It wasn't what I expected.

It couldn't have been more than ten hours after they had announced the location of the spaceship. Yet the scene in front of us wasn't an open door welcoming us to safety, but a crowd of people screaming at a locked gate.

We hurried, but we were still late.

I cursed and dropped hyung on the ground, who was also gasping for air. If we didn't find somewhere indoors soon, he'd be forced to use his only inhaler, which didn't have a lot of medicine left it in it.

Picking up my backpack, I looked around frantically. My eyes were stinging again, not just from the sweat but also my overgrown bangs.

_Keep it together._

I forced myself to take a few deep breaths until my vision clears.

"There," I exclaimed softly, pointing at the corner of the hangar. No one seemed to see it, but I could faintly make out the outline of an aircraft wing through the smog.

I placed a hand on hyung's back and guided him through the crowd, trying to attract as little attention as possible. If I was right and there _was_ an aircraft behind the hangar, the less people who knew about it, the better the chances we had of surviving.

When we made it around the corner and saw the private jet, I almost collapsed with relief.

"Take your time, I'll go check it out first."

I left hyung to walk at his own pace and dashed off, not stopping until I arrived right outside the closed door.

I had never went on a plane before, but the instructions on the metal were simple enough. I could barely reach the handle because of its height, but when I do, it easily clicked - it wasn't locked! The door slowly opened from top to bottom, revealing a short set of airstairs that was attached to the inside of the door. I got ready to step on, but then I noticed the lights coming from inside.

Someone made it before us, but what did I expect? If Korea's only spaceship was full, the only other alternative available was to go somewhere else that still had spots left.

As I reached into my pocket to wrap my fingers around a cold metal handle, I prayed that a pilot - or at least someone capable of using the jet - was inside, and that they too were thinking of leaving to a bigger country.

Then, I dashed up the stairs, two steps at a time.

Instantly, two heads turned to look at me. Two men, both looking around the same age as hyung. One was in a military outfit, holding a rifle. The other was a pilot.

The pilot's frown grew deeper when he saw me. I couldn't tell if he was showing distaste towards my appearance, or annoyance towards my presence.

What I could tell was that he was reluctant to step forward, and was eyeing the soldier's weapon.

"Great, I knew I should've locked the door," he said through gritted teeth. "Get out, this is my plane." I noticed that the rifle was held limp at the soldier's side, meaning he had no intention to shoot. The pilot must had seen it, too, because he added, "Both of you."

"Look, we can talk it out," the solider started, holding his free hand out in a pacifying gesture. "It's too dangerous out there. I just need to stay here for a few minutes, contact my comrades—"

"This isn't _charity_. I found this plane, and I'm planning to leave with it. Get out now while I'm asking nicely."

"Friend, please listen to me..."

Perhaps the soldier wanted to negotiate. Perhaps he had already secured a ticket to the New World in some other country. But hyung and I didn't, and I was not going to let my only opportunity slip.

I took a step forward, my hand still in my pocket. The soldier had his back turned to me, but the pilot saw me. He started towards me as well.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out. If you want to go somewhere, take a ship or another plane. I'm not saving anyone."

I scoffed at that, which only aggravated him more. "I don't need your saving."

He pushed past the soldier and lunged at me, trying to push me out the plane, but I was prepared. I ducked under his outstretched arms and sidestepped around him so I could go behind him. Before he could even make sense of the situation, I took my hand out from my pocket and hooked it around his neck, pulling his head down to my height.

Mere centimeters away from the white, smooth skin of his neck was the sharp end of my knife, flecked with dried red stains.

He was barely standing - he had to bend backwards to accommodate my height - but I knew he was trembling also because he was scared.

I turned us around to face the soldier. I used my free hand to grab my only other weapon - the rocks - and aimed it at him.

Instead of shooting like I expected, the soldier dropped his rifle and reached his hands out in an attempt to calm me down and talk me out of violence. I almost laughed at how lucky I was to meet two idiots on the same plane.

I looked down at my victim. "Let me and my hyung on, and take us to America. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've been biased and made Jongho seem like a super tough guy when I was writing this, but he just really loves his brother and you'll find out why in the future XD
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter as well and felt as thrilled as I was when I was proofreading it! XD


	4. 3 | Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make himself feel better under his little brother's constant protection, Yunho helped a stranger in need, even though he knew Jongho would never approve of such an act.

Gimpo International Airport, South Korea

I didn't even get the chance to warn him of potential danger before Jongho ran off towards the jet, leaving me to watch his figure fade into the smoke and smog.

As much as I wanted to go after him, to escape the screams and cries around me that constantly served as stabs of dread, shame, and guilt straight into my heart, my body wouldn't listen. If I did so much as to pick up my snail-walking pace by a little, it would feel like someone had wrapped a rope around my airways and was squeezing them shut.

Even before this apocalypse started, I already felt like a burden, a liability for my younger brother. I was two years older, yet I never protected him. It was only ever the other way round.

I forced myself to take a few deep breaths before continuing my trek. I couldn't afford to get sentimental in the middle of chaos, when I knew it was only a matter of time before the Invincs caught up. Besides, Jongho was waiting for me.

I had to stop a few times to catch my breath because the air was choking me, but - as pathetic as it sounded - I was proud to have gone so far without even a sip of water. I had promised myself to use our stash as sparingly as possible.

I was perhaps a few steps away from the foot of the airstairs when I caught something shiny in the corner of my eyes.

It might be a weapon, or something useful, I found myself thinking. I tried to imagine the relief on Jongho's face if I really managed to bring a firearm back. Those barely had any effect on the robots, but he was always wary of other people.

The mysterious object was under the jet, covered in shadows. As I got closer, however, the shine disappeared and was replaced with a large, irregular-shaped silhouette.

I stopped in my tracks, my heart picking up pace. For a split second I thought it was an Invinc, but I couldn't find the distinctive glow of their red eyes, and I was pretty sure they didn't bleed either.

Blood. It was a human, and an injured one, too.

The jet was a bit shorter than the typical commercial planes, so I had to bend down as I approach. When I was near enough, I dropped on my knees to inspect the person.

He was a young man, lying slightly curled on the ground, clutching his lacerated leg. I coughed and wheezed as I tried to push him up in a sitting position against one of the jet wheels.

He winced at the pain, but his face told me he wasn't in the worst condition. If he didn't stop the bleeding soon, though, he might faint.

So I took out one of my extra t-shirts from my backpack and wrapped it around his wound, applying pressure to it. My medical knowledge only came this far, but he seemed to be grateful for my help.

I planned to bring him with me onto the plane, so he could at least have a comfortable place to rest, but I decided to let him catch his breath first.

"Thank you," the man said softly.

I looked up and saw his face clearly for the first time. He had medium-length hair that covered his ears, but instead of being tangled and disheveled like me and my brother's, his was considered neat and parted down the middle.

Suddenly, I felt very conscious of my tattered clothes, my mud-stained face, my dirty fingernails, my derelict state. I looked down at the concrete floor.

"My name is Yeosang," he continued. "I tripped on my own foot while running and one of the Invincs did this." He gestured to the gash on his right calf. "Luckily it got distracted by someone else, and I escaped. I dropped my bag - all my things - and I thought I was going to die here." He chuckled ruefully. "You're my savior, really. I don't really have a lot of friends, but my parents are waiting for me in New World. So thank you."

His candor caught my interest. At times like this, people were usually very cautious in what they shared to strangers. The fact that he admitted his parents were able to get on a spaceship was enough to aggravate anyone to just leave him to die, or worse, make it happen themselves. Simply said, his words could seem cocky to others.

But I was not the same. Instead, my lips slowly stretched into a smile. "I just did what I thought I should. I'm Yunho, and my brother is on this plane right now. Come with us. We might be able to go somewhere with a bigger spaceship and more spots."

I stood and help him up, letting him lean on me even though I was already close to the limit of physical exertion my asthma could handle.

As we made our way up the stairs, I worried about how Jongho would react to this. I knew he would never approve, but it made me feel better just by helping others. It made me less guilty, and more useful.

It didn't take long for me to learn that Jongho wasn't the only one on the plane. I heard shouts, and Yeosang exchanged eye contact with me. We both sped up until we stood at the door and had a better view of the inside.

Jongho had his knife out, pointing at a taller man in a pilot suit.

"Look, I know why you want to go to America, but are you deaf or something?" The pilot threw his hands in the air. "I told you we don't have enough fuel! I might be able to get us to Canada. Do you want that or not?"

Jongho's grip on his knife tightened, and judging by the way his lips were slightly trembling as if he was mumbling something, I knew he was giving in.

My brother dropped his hand and, begrudgingly, said, "fine."

That was when I noticed a third guy standing by the side. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but it came out like a gasp as he spotted Yeosang and I.

Jongho and the pilot turned their heads.

"Yah!" The pilot shouted, his face instantly red. "Who are you?" He stared at me, then at Jongho, who was glaring at him. "I only agreed on letting your brother on. Who's the other guy?"

It was my turn to be glared at. "Hyung, who's that? I told you, we cannot afford to help others! Bring him back to where you found him, and let's go."

I felt Yeosang flinch next to me, and a flame sparked inside me.

Sometimes, Jongho had to use more extreme ways to ensure our safety and to increase our chances of escaping Earth. I knew he was only trying to protect me - his mind was so simple it only worked that way - but this was going too far. He made it sound like Yeosang was a stray animal I found on the streets!

"Choi Jongho! No, both of you!" I shot a glance at the pilot. "Look around you! Look at this plane! We should be filling up all these seats to bring everyone out there to safety! You should be sorry of yourselves!"

All three men on the jet stared at me with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Guys, I hate to break it to you, but a hoard of Invincs are coming," Yeosang said, pointing over his shoulder. "Along with more than fifty people."

The pilot cursed.

I could sense that I was close to an asthma attack, but I had to get it out. "Let Yeosang in now, or else I'll never let you close this door and we'd all die by the robots."

Jongho was quicker than the pilot to oblige, and he transferred Yeosang's weight from me to himself, guiding him towards a seat. The pilot looked out a window, cursed again and headed to the cockpit.

The soldier approached me with an apologetic look. "Will you be okay? I know someone who had asthma, too. I found a first-aid kit with an inhaler inside, so let me know if you need it." He put a hand on my back and led me to a seat. "Let's buckle up. My name's Hongjoong. And if I'm not mistaken, the pilot said that he's called Mingi."

Hongjoong made sure I was seated comfortably next to Jongho, then walked back to shut and lock the jet door. The last thing I heard before I sank into a deep sleep was the whooshing sound of the cabin being pressurized.


	5. 4 | Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same time, in another part of the world, Wooyoung was so just a few steps away from boarding a spaceship when a familiar face stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I wrote "Monday and Friday morning" for the upload dates in the first chapter! In fact, it should be "Monday and Thursday" TT Sorry for the confusion!! From now on, new chapters will be posted every Monday and Thursday morning EST <3

**Vancouver International Airport, Canada**

"Next."

The line shifted forward by a person.

After more than one hour, I was finally close enough to make out the end of the line, where a man in a military suit was going through the passengers' bags. They had to make sure we didn't bring anything dangerous or too heavy onto the spaceship that would sabotage the flight. 

The process was so familiar, I could almost imagine myself boarding a plane to Hawaii with my family.

"Next."

I took one step forward again, and looked at the spaceship parked in front of me. It was one of the biggest ones in Canada, and my ticket to the New World. Four people stood between me and the entrance ramp.

I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right, then back again. Both were sore from the long journey to the spaceship. 

A few hours ago, I had arrived the airport like everyone else, thinking that the spaceship would be parked on one of the plane runways, but it was no where to be seen. I had to ask around for directions, most of which pretended not to hear me or just ignored me.

I didn't blame them. Only saints would lower their chances of winning the race in exchange for helping an enemy. Saints, and perhaps idiots.

Eventually, a nice stewardess told me they moved the spaceship farther to the west of the airport, where there was more space and had less Invincs. So I followed her onto a bus, which took us to the barren field where the spaceship was. People had already started to line up before I even arrived.

I decided that the stewardess was a saint, but before I could thank her, she was chased down by one of the robots.

"Next."

It seemed that I was not the only one tired. A lot of people in line were crouching or sitting on their bags, and I was thankful for them. If the Invincs spotted us, they would be their first targets, and I, who was standing, would have an advantage in running away first.

I was also grateful that the army in Canada did a decent job of fending off the boarding areas with gates. They also used electricity to attack the robots, which I noticed didn't 'kill' them entirely, but they seemed to get a little weaker every time they were shocked.

Two more to go.

I didn't understand why, but my knees were beginning to shake the closer I got to the end. So I did what I always did when I was nervous - I touched the pendant that hung around my neck. Inside, I placed pictures of my siblings and my parents.

_I'll meet all of you soon._

I took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart, and when I let it out as a long sigh, a white vapor cloud formed in front of my mouth. 

For the first time, I realized that my limbs are numb. Also, was that snow falling from the sky?

Sure, I was in Canada, and the world was changing, but it was only the middle of September. It felt ridiculous.

Earlier, I noticed that the air was cleaner and there was no fire to create any smoke, so I had taken my mask off. Now, I decided to put it back on, along with the parka that I had carried along with me.

One more to go.

"Mom, I'm cold."

I turned around and found the owner of the high-pitched voice to be a young girl. She couldn't be older than five years, but all she had on was a worn windbreaker. Her mother only had a t-shirt on. 

I forced myself to turn back and stare straight ahead. The end of the race. The winner's prize. On that spaceship, food, water, warmth, security, shelter, and more.

The girl whined again.

I frowned at the old man in front of me, who was shouting at the bag-checker and some officers in a foreign language that I didn't understand, holding up the line.

The girl started crying. 

I shut my eyes and mouthed a curse at myself. I moved my backpack to my front and fished out a sweater, then, turning around, stuffed it into the mother's hands.

I didn't let her thank me before I turned back around again. The man was still shouting.

I knew I was being the idiot just then, but the little girl reminded me too much of my youngest sister, and I couldn't resist.

 _Whatever,_ I decided. The finishing line was right in front of me anyway. 

After ten more agonizing minutes, the old man was finally asked to step aside to let me in first. I dropped my bag heavily on the table for the soldier to look through, and since no one was in front of me anymore, I had a clear view of the entry ramp that led into the spaceship. 

The shadows made it hard for me to see the interior of the spaceship, and I couldn't help but imagine what would be waiting for me inside. would it be luxurious like the ones in movies? Walls armed with weapons, bedrooms, large windows--

My daydream was abruptly cut short by a loud thumping noise, and a person shouting in English.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I looked up and see two men emerging from the spaceship. One was running down the entry ramp - hence the thumping sounds - while the other, another soldier, was pursuing the first.

My first thought was that the guy must have been crazy to want to leave the spaceship. My second thought, as I watched him get closer, was that he looked familiar.

The soldier who was checking my bag said something, but what I heard was the _click_ of two matching puzzle pieces being fit together in my mind.

The guy leaving the spaceship was someone I knew.

"Sir!" 

I blinked and my gaze settled onto the soldier in front of me, who was holding my bag in midair. I snatched it and, instead of going past him towards the spaceship, turned around to run after my friend.

No, he wasn't just a friend. He was family, and that was why I couldn't just let him leave. 

"San!" 

When he didn't stop or turn around, I ripped my mask off and tried again.

"San! It's me, Wooyoung!" 

He stopped, but not the way I wanted him to. He tripped on a rock and falls, giving me a chance to catch up.

He pushed himself off the ground and was about to run again, but I was quicker and I caught him by the arm.

"San, what's wrong," I asked, panting. He wasn't looking at me, so I walked in front of him. His eyes were hollow and staring straight ahead. "Why did you leave? How about your parents? Did you leave them there? Are they on another spaceship? Was it full?"

San shook his head. His eyes started to water, and I still had no clue what was going on.

He and I were friends from high school, and I knew he was born into a rich family, so money couldn't have been his problem. Feeling helpless, I decided to try anyway. 

"Look, I won a lottery around a week ago, and that was how I secured spots on different spaceships around the world for all my family. I have some money left, and I can use those to bribe--"

I stopped when San's eyes start to shine from the tears that were forming. He shook his head again, though he was still looking _through_ me. "...my fault... it's my fault. I don't d- deserve... sorry, it's my fault," he stuttered, between hiccups and taking deep breaths. 

I frowned at his distraught state. "If we start lining up again now, we might be able to make it..." I trailed off, realizing how wrong I was. The queue has at least doubled its length since I first arrived. There was no way the spaceship would accommodate all of us.

There was no way I was getting a spot on that spaceship anymore. I was so close to the finishing line, and yet I lost. 

I was an idiot for leaving my spot at the front of the line.

That thought was like a parasite gnawing at my heart, deriving all my compassion I had for the person in front of me. And in its place was fuming anger, as hot as a burning flame.

I flung San's arm away and glared at him, wanting to shout at him, push him, punch him, even. But something stopped me. Staring at San's face made me - albeit unwillingly - recall the memories I had with him.

About four years ago, I was forced to study abroad. Unlike other people around me, though, I just couldn't blend in with the others, especially the locals, since I wasn't good with English. If it wasn't for San, who was willing to go through all the trouble just to make sure I was accepted into his friend group, my teenage-hood would be washed with the monotone grey of loneliness instead of the colorful memories I had now.

San seemed to sense that I was planning to leave him, because it was his turn to grab at my arm, bringing me back to the present. I looked at his eyes again, which were still glassy, but for the first time since our reunion, he seemed to actually _see_ me for the first time.

"If it wasn't for me, Wooyoung, you would've been on your way to the New World by now. I'm so sorry... _everything_ is my fault."

It was as if he just realized what he had done, and was regretting his decision to leave the spaceship. But there was something in his tone, between his words, that told me he didn't regret losing his opportunity of winning; he was beating himself up for pulling me into his mess. 

Not just me - he was at fault for everything, it seemed like.

The flame inside me wavered, until once again my heart was left feeling sour.

As much as I wanted to push San away and run back to the airport so I would at least have a chance of escaping Earth on another spaceship in some other country, I couldn't bring myself to leave my friend here. 

No, not just a friend. He was family.

San was still staring at me with wide eyes, and I knew if I didn't do something soon, he would break down again. That was how well I knew him.

So I bit my lip and cursed inwardly before saying, "pull yourself together. If you don't want to be stampeded by a hoard of Invincs, we'd better be going now." 

I pretended to be impatient and annoyed, looking away instead of at San, but the truth is, my heart was already as soft as a marshmallow, and I was set on helping my family. What worried me was that his hands were empty, and my own backpack was almost deprived of resources.

He was still a tear-streaked mess, but he managed to give me a reassuring smile that I was hoping to see. 

Then, as if reading my mind, he said, "by the way, don't worry about not having enough food or water for both of us. My dad has a private jet parked in the hangar back at Vancouver's Airport. It should be stocked with things."

I gaped at him, but couldn't help curling the corner of my lips upwards. "Alcohol?"

"Alcohol."

We gave each other a smug look, just like in the old days when we were about to pull a prank on the teacher we hated, then headed towards the direction of the terminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. What could be the things that San blamed himself for? You'd have to keep reading on to find out! (It might take a while, and the hints are subtle, so kudos if you remember this by the time you get to the future chapters!)
> 
> If you didn't notice yet, this story is essentially about the members overcoming their weaknesses/past/drawbacks that bring them down. Hopefully, you'll continue to enjoy it! XD


	6. 5 | Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa was jolted awake from a nightmare - a flashback of his past - and pulled into a mess by random strangers on the plane.

**Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean**

_"Mom, noona, it's me! Open the door!"_

_I was standing in front of our house, ready to bring home the food and water I grabbed after raiding an abandoned convenience store earlier that day._

_Ten seconds passed, but still, no one came to open the door for me._

_I shouted again, but there was no answer. I was starting to get worried, and I knew some by-passers behind me were eyeing the things in my bag._

_I went around the house to the backdoor, which could easily be unlocked by a backup key we hid inside a garden gnome. Its spiky hat, faded into a brick red color, was lying on its side when I found it, but I didn't think much of it._

_Probably just a mild earthquake that made it fall._

_"Mom, noona, I'm home..."_

_The first thing that welcomed me was a stinging metallic smell._

_The sound came next. The sound of eerie silence that sent chills down my spine._

_Then I saw it. The two pairs of feet sticking out from the side of the dining table. On the wall adjacent to them was a hole big enough for a pack of Invincs to storm through._

_I dropped my bag, not caring that the contents inside were spilling out. I ran and I was barely there before my jelly-like knees gave out on me and I fell onto the ground._

_"MOM! NOONA!" I screamed._

_Blood. A lot of blood._

_The two people I loved most were swimming in it_. 

_I didn't know when the tears started, but they wouldn't stop now. I watched them mix with the barely-dried blood on the floor, as if trying so hard to wash them away. Yet in the end, red always prevailed._

_As I sobbed, I scrambled for the drawer where I kept all the medical things I stole from med school. I was underwater, gasping for air while my eyes stung and my vision blurred. I thought I cut my hand with a scalpel, but I wasn't sure._

_I tried to remember what I had to do to save them, but my mind was blank._

_I thought noona moved, so I pounced on her, hoping to catch her last breath. There were bandages in my hand. My hands were trembling as I tried to stop the bleeding on her head._

_I looked down to see if her wound was cleaner, just like how they taught me in school. But the wound was like a sponge, and the more I apply pressure to it, the more blood that pooled out._

_My hands were soaked in it._

_How much had I sweated? It felt like I was drowning in it. They mixed with my tears and flow ed down my face like a waterfall, until my eyes were forced to close shut--_

"Hey!"

My eyes shot open.

Two faces were hovering over mine - one belonged to the pilot, another a stranger. They were forced to back away as I pushed myself off the bed and into a sitting position.

Only then did I realize that cold water was dripping down my chin and onto my t-shirt.

That explained the last part of my dream. Mingi handed me a towel that I accepted gratefully.

Now that water was out of my eyes, I looked around to get my bearings. My ears popped and my head throbbed in response. I peered at the pilot accusingly.

"We're in the _air_? Where are we going?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Canada... it's a long story." He gestured to the shorter man next to him. "Seonghwa, this is Hongjoong. Hongjoong, this is—"

"Hold up," the soldier named Hongjoong said, pointing at me. "You _know_ this guy?"

Well, that was rude.

Mingi mumbled something incoherent.

Hongjoong seemed amused. "You tried so hard to kick all of us out of your plane, and yet you've been letting him sleep in here?" He waved his arms around, as if to emphasize the opulence of the private jet bedroom that I slept in. 

Mingi huffed, visibly annoyed. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain, mister. He's not like you guys - he's not planning to ruin my chances of winning. He's just sleeping here, in his own world. In fact, I wouldn't even have remembered his existence if it wasn't for you whining for medical attention." 

The soldier opened his mouth, ready to protest, but I stopped him. "Mingi's right. I have no intention of joining the race. I just want a comfortable and safe place to rest, and I somehow stumbled upon this. Mingi was nice enough to let me stay, and I plan to enjoy the rest of my life until some robot tears me into pieces."

Hongjoong blinked at me, obviously in shock. I suppressed a smile.

"Anyways," Mingi said, rubbing his face. "I shouldn't be away from the cockpit for long. Hongjoong will explain to you the rest."

I raised an eyebrow, but the pilot was already leaving. I turned to the soldier instead, who's pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Unlike what he said, I'm not the one whining for medical attention," he sighed, jutting a finger towards the curtain that Mingi had just passed through. "He said you're a med student, and there's someone who needs your help at front. We couldn't stop his bleeding since--"

I threw my legs off the side of my bed, basically pushing Hongjoong out of the way as I headed to the small bar that was on the opposite side of the plane. I poured myself a cup of water and drained it in one go.

"Uh- Yeosang's getting really pale. It's been almost an hour since we boarded--"

"No."

"No?" 

I gripped the cup until the tips of my fingers blanched white. I couldn't believe that guy was still talking. 

"You're the only one with enough knowledge to stitch his wound up."

I slammed the cup down onto the table. "I said, no." Snippets of the dream from earlier flitted in my mind, taunting me and reminding me of my incompetence. "No," I said again. "I can't do it. Sorry."

Without looking at Hongjoong, I climbed back into the warmth of my blankets and curled myself into a ball. I wasn't tired, but this was the best way for me to escape reality, and, hopefully, Hongjoong would give up soon and leave me alone.

I closed my eyes and listened for footsteps, but barely a few seconds passed before I felt my blanket being ripped from my body, sending a cold chill down my spine. 

"Yah!" 

I jumped up and reached for the blanket, but he threw it away, and in one swift motion yanked me off the bed by my arm. I tried to resist, but he was stronger than an elephant and I knew if I pulled back, my shoulder would probably dislocate.

With no choice, I let him drag me down the aisle, through the curtains and the galley, and into the seating section of the plane. I glared at him. 

After he let go, he gave me one last push towards one of the seats at the back, forcing me to look at the man who occupied it. Perspiration dotted his forehead, damping his long bangs, and his eyebrows were knitted together. I continued downwards: his hands were cradling his right leg, which was poorly wrapped by a piece of soaked cloth. The blood was seeping through and flowing down his calf, staining even his socks. 

I sucked in air through my teeth. There wasn't as much blood as there was in my dream - my flashback - but it was still a lot for a wound like that, and I could only imagine how the man - was his name Yeosang? - felt under the pain. 

"One of us - Yunho - found him under the jet on his way here. Said it was a cut from an Invinc. Can you help him?" Hongjoong stood behind me, looking over my shoulder. I hated that.

I used to be a conscientious student, staying up three nights a week to study my notes and do better. Those days felt like a lifetime ago. But those days were imprinted in my heart, a reminder that my goal had always been to help others in need. 

I tore my gaze away from the wound, and barbed wires squeezed at my heart. I hid my trembling hands in my pockets, clenching them into fists. Softly, I said, "sorry, I can't. You'd be better off with Hongjoong - they taught you first-aid in military, right?"

I turned around, about to shoulder my way pass Hongjoong's frame again, before he cursed into my face.

"Hey, don't be ridiculous! First aid won't cut it for a gash that size!"

My eyes darted to the left, where a few others were sleeping. Even at Hongjoong's raised voice, all they did was stir. They were completely knocked out. Thankfully. I didn't need more audience to witness this embarrassing moment. 

"Look at me." 

He was no general, but his voice was just as authoritative and demanding as one. I did as I was told. His dark orbs told me he is serious, and, more subtly, desperate. I didn't know if he knew Yeosang personally, but he truly cared for him, and that reminded me of my old self. Caring for strangers, as long as they needed help and I had the ability to.

I closed my eyes again to endure the ache in my heart.

"I'm sure they taught you in med school what kind of attitude you should have towards patients, right?"

Great, now he was using my words against me. Wit was something I admired in people, and I was almost convinced, but it still didn't solve the problem of my trembling hands.

When I opened my eyes again, he wasn't looking at me. His expression was one of worry, and was directed to Yeosang. 

He gave me one last shot, his tone sincere. "Seonghwa-ssi, it might be true that you could care less about getting a spot on a spaceship and surviving in this horrible world, but not everyone thinks like you do. If you still recall the feeling of dreaming to be a reputable doctor, if you still have some good left in you, I hope you can use your skills and abilities to help others achieve _their_ dreams."

That pep talk was something. Being able to give that on the spot? He had some decent speaking skills, I'd give him that.

On top of that, a speech like that was good enough to make me forget - at least for a few minutes - the reason why I was so scared in the first place. My fingers relaxed and retreated from the fingernail-indents left in my palms.

I closed my eyes one last time, letting out a long breath. Then I turned around, rolled up my sleeves and crouched next to Yeosang's right leg.

"Bring me all the supplies you can have," I ordered, already untying the bloody t-shirt. "I need a clean cloth, too. Hurry!"


	7. 6 | San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San was weighed down by guilt and felt the need to pay Wooyoung back for sacrificing his spot on the spaceship. He had a good heart, but wouldn't realize until later that he was only making things worse.

**Vancouver International Airport, Canada**

With the world ending and all, the number of flights decreased, and the taxiways were crowded with idling airplanes when Wooyoung and I returned from the spaceship. Other than that, though, the open land outside the terminals was devoid of any other human. Even the soldiers who were deployed to watch the premises were now packing their things and retreating indoors.

All for one reason: the sun was setting.

The Invincs were the most hostile and dangerous at night - that they could sense us in the dark while we had limited visibility was a disadvantage for us. 

The wisest choice was to find shelter with four walls and a roof thick enough to block the robots' infrared cameras, and that was what Wooyoung first suggested the moment we arrived at the terminals.

"I think we should stay in for the night, then look for your dad's private jet when day breaks," he said, always looking at me to ask for my approval, to make sure I was comfortable.

I nodded and followed him inside, but a memory surfaced in my mind, like a red light flashing to alert me. 

For a full week before getting on Vancouver's spaceship, my parents and I were already waiting out at the airport's hotel. My dad had used his wealth and connections to secure a spot for almost each of my family members, no matter where they were around the globe. Unlike the public, he was privy to the spaceship's location months prior to the announcements.

Me, my parents, as well as their parents, and my cousins, were supposed to board the same spaceship today. All of us. But now, here I was, outside of the spaceship.

During our stay, my mom and I - with nothing better to do - often went to the terminals. As time passed, though, I began to notice the changes. They were subtle at first - a pickpocket here, a sneaky thief there - but then they soon grew into desperate stealing or even organized raids. Everyone wanted to stock up with supplies, and they all targeted the shops at the airport.

Mom and I stopped going there, knowing it was dangerous, but I knew from the pictures and videos people uploaded online that the terminals were now a mess.

My memory stopped there. Or rather, I stopped myself from going there. It was too painful to remember, and was partly the reason why I left the spaceship earlier.

I tugged at Wooyoung's backpack, not letting him go any further. 

"Wooyoung, maybe we shouldn't," I whispered. Through my peripheral vision, I could see that people were already beginning to stare at us.

Those eyes were shining with hunger, aggression, and malice.

Wooyoung turned around, his face a mask of worry and confusion. "But you said..."

I gave a subtle shake of my head, then jerked it to the direction of the shops in the terminal lobby.

Wooyoung stopped talking and followed my gaze. The candy shop, the bookstore, the gifts shop, all the restaurants, everything was damaged. The glass from the windows covered the floor like snow on a Christmas day, and even from a distance both he and I knew that the shelves in all those units would be empty.

"I think we'd have a better chance looking for my dad's jet. There will be food and water, and it will be locked, so we'll be the only ones who can get in," I continued to whisper. "There's not a lot of resources left here, and even if there are, I doubt the people here will let us..."

I trailed off, knowing Wooyoung would get my idea.

We left the terminal and enter the cold once again. Although I was only wearing a simple t-shirt underneath my puffer jacket, I felt reassured that Wooyoung was warm inside all the layers of his clothes. 

I already failed him once by making him leave the line back at the boarding area, and I wasn't about to let him lose this race. No matter what, I had to help him get onto one of those spaceships so he could reunite with his family in the New World. 

The sky was overcast, and I wasn't sure if it was the pollution or the sun that caused the sepia color. Either way, Wooyoung and I both put on our masks to fend off the wind.

"Do you know where it's parked?"

We were walking towards the apron, where more planes were standing by. We tried to stick close to the plane wheels whenever we can, to better hide from the Invincs - if there were any out there that we couldn't see among the sea of planes and vehicles.

"Most likely near the hangar," I replied, pointing to our left. 

I led the way, racking my mind for any memories of my dad's jet. I think I might've went on it once in my whole life, during the first year of studying in Canada. 

It was almost a one-kilometer walk to the hangar, but we eventually made it without any trouble - except for the drop in temperature after the sun completely disappeared behind the mountains. We didn't say anything on the way, but I knew both of our hearts were pounding from the exertion and anticipation.

I let Wooyoung rest, sitting on the floor with his back against the hangar wall, while I scanned the parking area for any sign of my dad's jet. It didn't help that the planes were as disorganized as my old dorm room and that the sky was darkening fast.

After a few minutes of me jumping up and down to get a better view of the planes at the back, I decided that the jet I was looking for was on the other side of the hangar.

I was about to tell Wooyoung that when he materialized in front of me and covered my mouth with his hand. His eyes were wide with horror, and I followed his finger to see tens of pairs of red dots blinking in the distance. A hoard of Invincs, roaming on the taxiways. 

_When did they get there?_

All it took was one step towards the door to the hangar. Other than cameras for eyes, they also had sensors for ears. Extremely accurate, far-ranged sensors. 

Like a pack of wild animals, they started running for us, snapping their jaws and making squeaky noises with their joints. 

Wooyoung pushed me through the door and closed it behind him just in time, before a robot slammed into it, leaving a dent in the thin metal.

The sounds stopped immediately. The walls of the hangar were apparently enough to block the infrared radiation we gave off from reaching the cameras of the robots outside. Everything was silent except for the heavy breathing coming from Wooyoung and I.

We shuffled closer towards the center of the hangar before Wooyoung said, "San, maybe we should just stay here until the Invincs leave. It's too dangerous outside."

My heart clenched. We were cold, hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. I knew Wooyoung didn't blame me, but I couldn't help but think how different the circumstances would be if I just agreed to stay inside the terminal. At least there would be sofas to lie on instead of hard concrete.

"No," I decided, eventually. "I'm not letting you starve and freeze to death here. In a few minutes, I'll leave the hangar from the other side and find my dad's jet. Then I'll come get you."

The last word had barely escaped my mouth before Wooyoung refused. We frowned at each other in the dark.

He broke the silence first. "Fine." He let out an inaudible sigh. "I'll let you go, but you have to promise me that you will tell me the reason why you left the spaceship. The _real_ reason. And you have to let me go with you."

I pursed my numb lips together, and imagined Wooyoung and I huddling inside the hangar through the night, fingers turning blue.

"Fine."

Five minutes later, I managed to find the latch of the door on the opposite side. I took a deep breath and wait for Wooyoung's signal before opening it a gap. Another gust of piercing wind sent icy knifes into my face, but I kept my eyes open enough to check that our path was clear of killer robots.

I pushed the door open wider to let both of us out, and asked Wooyoung to keep watch while I looked for the plane. 

It didn't take long this time: the familiar yellow insignia imprinted on the tail stood out among the other aircraft - my dad's logo. It was parked quite far from the hangar, closer to the main runway.

"There!" I couldn't hold in my joy. I finally did something useful, and was one step closer to helping Wooyoung. I didn't hesitate and started running for it.

"Wait, San-- Watch out!"

Wooyoung's voice made me stop and as I was turning around, I caught a flash of red in the corner of my eye. A smaller Invinc that I didn't see was running towards me from my right, and my feet were glued to the ground. Don't even talk about helping others; I couldn't even run away.

I was so close - perhaps ten more strides - to the jet. 

_How useless am I?_

The red dots grew into the size of tennis balls, and all I was doing was holding my eyes shut, bracing for the impact... which never came because someone yanked my right arm and pulled me back, forcing me to run with him.

All I saw was the back of Wooyoung's head as I ran for my life. "The truck!"

Without loosening his iron grip on my wrist, he ran straight for a small truck - meant to transport luggage - in front of us. He climbed in first, and I closed the door tight, holding it in place as the robot continued to slam into the truck.

"W- wooyoung... why isn't it stopping?" I stammered, using two hands now to steady the rattling door that was quickly changing shape by the robot's continuous attacks. 

Wooyoung cursed, and I looked out the windshield. At least five more robots were standing out on the runway, and all their heads turned at once, their red eyes training on us. 

My fingers were beginning to hurt. My eyes stung, and I knew I was going to cry. was this just who I was? All I wanted was to _help_ someone, especially the ones I cared about. Yet all I did so far was cause trouble for Wooyoung.

In my blurred vision, I could faintly make out Wooyoung fumbling with something next to the steering wheel. He continued to swear as the robots got nearer and nearer.

"San, listen to me. On my mark, turn on the engine, okay?"

"What?" I was sobbing now, and I almost bit my tongue.

I stared at Wooyoung, who stared at the windshield, holding... two wires in his hands? A huge Invinc was advancing fast. Once again, I was frozen in spot as I watched it come nearer. _We are going to die, we are going to die_. That was all I could think of as the robot jumped onto the hood of the truck and shrieked. It pulled back one of its arms and punched its fist through the windshield.

"Now, San!"

I screamed at the metal claws in my face, and pressed the button for the engine.

The shards cut my cheek, but nothing could compare to the sharp claws the Invincs had as fingers. They were inches from my eye, and I thought I was going to faint, except, all of a sudden, the fingers go limp, and the robot collapsed, shaking the whole truck as it landed on the hood.

The Invinc that was slamming on the door to my right finally stopped. It must've locked me on as a target earlier, but now that I was hiding inside a car, it couldn't sense me anymore.

But that didn't change anything. My hands were still trembling as I turned to Wooyoung to make sense of the situation. 

He was panting heavily, and the wires in his hands were touching the metal arm. _Did... did he somehow electrocute the robot?_

Wooyoung knew what I was thinking, and said, "no time to explain. It won't stay down for long. Can you drive?"

It took me a few seconds to register, but I managed to nod. The plane was close, but it would be too risky to get out of the car now. I changed gears, ready to step on the gas pedal when Wooyoung stopped me again.

"Look, is that a plane?"

Indeed, it was. To be exact, another jet was in the air, about to land on the runway next to us.

Wooyoung and I exchanged a look, and it was as if the same idea crossed our minds. If the plane was landing, that meant a pilot was inside. That could be our key to surviving - they could bring us to another spaceship in Canada, or in another country. 

So we sat in the truck and waited in apprehension for the plane to land. Wooyoung had pushed the Invinc out of the windshield, but we both knew it would wake up any time soon. 

As the plane got closer to the ground, I noticed something, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hold on..." 

Wooyoung turned to me. "What? What is it?"

I pointed to the landing plane's tail. "That's-- the yellow-- that's one of my dad's jets, too!"


	8. 7 | Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang and the others finally landed in Vancouver. There, they will meet Wooyoung and San, and for the first time, the whole of ATEEZ came together. Unwillingly.

**Vancouver International Airport, Canada**

When the landing gear touched ground roughly, I was jolted awake.

I couldn't help thinking that Mingi, the student pilot, was indeed just a... _student_ pilot. Noted.

But, even so, it didn't make a lot of sense that we were _bouncing_ up and down as the plane taxied and slowed. It was as if we were running over something on the runway - and Mingi confirmed that over the speakers.

 _"What the— Guys, it's gonna be bumpy for a while. I'm literally running over a sea of Invincs right now--"_ Followed by a curse, and the speaker turned off.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa, who were sitting in front of me, looked out the windows and gasped. Jongho and Yunho were across the aisle, and I couldn't see their faces well because they were sitting in the front rows, but I looked relieved to have finally landed.

"Hey, you feeling better now?" Hongjoong's head appeared to my left, poked out towards the aisle. Seonghwa followed suit and peeked at me through the gap between the seats.

I looked down at my leg. _Oh, right_. After the antibiotics and painkillers, I fell into a deep, deep sleep. And now my leg was sore and numb.

I tried to move it, which I quickly learned was a bad idea.

Seonghwa must've seen me wince because he said, "the painkillers would've definitely worn off by now. You're lucky to have slept ten hours straight. I'd have to change your bandage before we leave the plane, though."

I nodded, trying not to curse from the pain that was slowly creeping from my wound and spreading to the rest of my leg.

"Thank you so much," I managed. "Really. Both of you. And Yunho-ssi, too."

I looked over to him, who waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Drop the honorifics. I just did what everyone would."

I smiled, but we both knew that wasn't true. I never had a lot of friends even before the apocalypse. Perhaps not even a proper family - the person I felt closest to was probably my private tutor. So having these strangers care for me was strange, but also reassuring... in a way.

After a few more minutes, we came to a complete stop and the seat belt sign blinked off. Everyone unbuckled, sending a satisfying wave of _clicks_ through the cabin that was like music to my ears.

Yes, I was weird like that, and that was probably why I was an outcast in school.

Mingi stepped out of the cockpit, yawned, and then stretched. Hongjoong left his seat and stood in front of the pilot, clapping his hands twice to get our attention.

 _Hongjoong, a born leader,_ noted.

"Alright. While we were landing, I saw white and purple flashing light. That must be where the spaceship is. We can't waste any more time, so grab anything you can and let's find a vehicle to bring us there."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, soldier," Mingi said, shoving Hongjoong aside and taking the spotlight. "There's no _we_ , or _let's_. You guys barged on my jet! I never agreed to help you, and we're _not_ a team. If anything, I'm going by myself. Have fun."

Before Hongjoong could say anything in return, Jongho stood up with his backpack. "For once, I agree with him. Let's go, hyung. We can't let these people go first and risk losing our spots."

I watched as Yunho let his younger brother pull at his arm, but he didn't budge from his seat. Instead, he turned to look at _me_.

"We can't just leave Yeosang, Jongho. He needs help - he can barely stand, let alone run if he encounters any danger."

Jongho looked up to the ceiling, exasperated. "Hyung, I can't protect you _and_ some stranger at the same time. We're barely getting through as it is. And with your asthma--"

Yunho gritted his teeth and stood up. Me, at the back, forgotten temporarily. This was a personal conflict between brothers.

"When will you stop looking down at me and treating me like a baby? And can't you show some compassion to others, too? You and I are not the only two people in this world!"

The younger managed to look both abashed and affronted at the same time, his cheeks reddening quickly. "How could you say that to me? I _promised_ mom to take care of you--"

"Stop it," Yunho interrupted, biting his bottom lip. He dropped his head. "I don't want to hear this again. I know- I don't need you to remind me. Just--" He paused, taking a deep breath, maybe because of his asthma, or he just needed to prepare himself, I didn't know. "You know I was more than lucky to have stayed alive. And if you and mom both tried so hard to save me, the least I can do is try hard for other people. They deserve to live, too."

 _Ah,_ I snapped my fingers silently. _So Yunho's suffering some sort of survivor's guilt._

Jongho let go of his brother's arm and sat back down, defeated, and maybe... ashamed? I could only see his back, but he must've felt self-conscious to have had an argument in front of everyone. 

I glanced at the others: Seonghwa had stayed quiet like I did, Hongjoong stood aside with his mouth slightly open, and Mingi... He emerged from the cockpit once again - I didn't even notice that he left the cabin earlier - with a bag and a coat.

The pilot shut the cockpit door behind him - a habit - and lifted his free hand in a pushing gesture. "I don't know why you guys are still sitting around wasting your time. I'm going to board the spaceship and get out of this place now, goodbye."

"Wait--" Hongjoong tried, but to no avail.

Mingi started towards the door, only to stop abruptly when it opened on its own, from the outside. I couldn't see who was outside from my angle, but I could hear their voices clearly.

"Oh- Are you a pilot? You're a pilot, aren't you," Voice 1 asked.

Mingi groaned and put his fingers in his dark hair. "Move. I have a spaceship to board."

"No, you don't. The Vancouver spaceship is full," Voice 2 said. Voice 2 walks up the staircase and appeared from the doorway, forcing Mingi to take a step back. 

"Full?" Then, the information sank in. "Full!" His arms shot out, as if to slap Voice 2 in the face, but he turned around at the last moment and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, they were glaring at Jongho, at Hongjoong, at me. 

I knew what he was thinking: if it weren't for us, he would've arrived Canada way earlier, and would probably be boarding the spaceship at this moment.

Mingi's malicious gaze settled on Jongho - his target set - and he stormed past Hongjoong to pull Jongho out of his seat by the loose collar of his worn out hoodie. "This is all your fault! How are you going to make up to me now, huh?"

Jongho smirked, not caring that he was being jostled violently. "Now, we're _both_ stuck here. How does it feel, pilot? Your plan's ruined." This aggravates Mingi, who continues to swear after he lets go of Jongho.

"There's no time-- I have to go to another spaceship, now! How many spaceships are there in Canada? I need fuel. I need fuel!" He screamed at Voice 2 to get lost, and tried to get out of the jet, but Voice 1 pushed Mingi back inside.

The lack of sleep was getting to Mingi. He was losing control.

"Stop shouting for a second, will you!" Voice 2 crossed his arms, and gestured for Voice 1 to shut the door, which he did. 

Since I could see them now, I called them Man 1 and 2.

Man 2 scanned the cabin, his bloodshot, puffy eyes landing on each one of ours, then back at Mingi. "My name is San. This is Wooyoung." Man 1 - Wooyoung - seems tired next to San. " _You_ are standing in my dad's jet, but I couldn't care less about that now. We have another plane, stocked with fuel and food and water, but we need a pilot. What do you say?"

Wooyoung seemed just as surprised at Mingi at the sudden offer. He whispered something to his companion nervously. 

Jongho jumped at the opportunity before Mingi could decide.

"Please, can you bring me and my hyung, too? I promise we won't be a burden - we only need a little water, that's all!" 

Meanwhile, Hongjoong was pinching the bridge of his nose. I noticed that he liked to do that all the time. Seonghwa, on the other hand, merely stared out the window, like he couldn't be bothered at all. 

Note: _That man is hard to read_. 

" _And_ Yeosang," Yunho adds, which surprised me, but not as much as before. I chose to remain silent.

"Wait, hold on--" Mingi seemed to change into a different person. He puts his hands together and actually smiles at San and Wooyoung. He turned his back to the rest of us and lowered his voice. "I'll go, I'll be your pilot. You don't have to bring these people. I don't even know them."

I caught San raising his eyebrow.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Jongho yanked Mingi from behind so San was looking at him instead. "You'll bring us all, right? 

"Yah!" Mingi grabbed Jongho again and pulled his fist back.

Luckily, Hongjoong stopped it from landing on Jongho's cheek. 

"Stop it!" His voice boomed in the cabin, startling both Seonghwa and I, and probably, poor Wooyoung and San, too.

The soldier separated Jongho and Mingi like a father stopping his kids from a fist fight. "You guys need to see that you _need_ each others' help. Mingi is the only one who can fly a plane among us, and he is _crucial_ if we want to find a spaceship that still has spots left." He turned to the pilot. "You don't have reason to help us. You can easily find any plane out there with fuel. But you haven't slept for the whole flight here, and probably even longer. As much as you might not want to admit, you need others to watch out for you when you rest."

Mingi mumbled something and looked away. 

Next, Hongjoong turned to San and Wooyoung. "I understand if you just want to take Mingi. But I hope you'll also understand that the more people we have, the greater the chance we will succeed."

Wooyoung tugged at San's coat. "San... are you really going to...?"

"I agree with you, soldier. I see you have weapons, which is beneficial to us. I can let you on, and..." He surveys each one of us again.

Yunho stood up. "San, please consider bringing my brother, Jongho. He's strong, and I watched him outsmart Invincs before. He doesn't need a lot of food, either..."

"Hyung!" Jongho stared at San. "I'm not leaving without him."

"Okay, then I'll let you both on," San said calmly.

I frowned at him. He was acting like Yunho, helping others without hesitation, but he didn't seem to have survivor's guilt. I needed to observe longer to know more about this person.

"San!" Wooyoung gaped at him. "Can we afford to--"

"Please bring Yeosang, too," Yunho interrupted, pleadingly. 

I was about to refuse, knowing I would be a burden, but I also wanted to see San's reaction.

His eyes found mine, but he broke away first. 

The Adam's apple on Yunho's neck bobbed up and down. He licked his lips, glanced at Seonghwa, who was now intrigued by our commotion. "If you bring Yeosang, I'm sure Seonghwa will come, too. He's a med school student, and he helped Yeosang treat his wound. He'd be super helpful."

Both Jongho and Seonghwa looked at Yunho with wide eyes. Seonghwa straightened his back, as if he was about to stand up.

San turned to Wooyoung. "I know what you're worried about. But I- I want to _do_ something. None of us should be condemned to stay in this trashy world anymore. Don't worry, I'll definitely make sure you get to see your family again. Remember - _I_ own the plane. We're at power here."

Wooyoung still looked uncertain. He neither agreed or disagreed. 

"Seonghwa, are you in," Hongjoong asked, to push things forward. His words seemed to have an effect on the med student.

Seonghwa chewed on his lip, then looked at Wooyoung, not San. "I think I'll just be a burden, but you should know I'm not interested in getting on the spaceships. If you'll accept me, though, I can help whenever help is needed."

We all waited for Wooyoung's approval, the tension in the air weighing on us like a heavy blanket. 

Finally, he gave the subtlest movement of his head, a nod.

I couldn't help but smile at the seven people inside the cabin, unwillingly joined together to survive in this world as a team. _  
_

_This is going to be interesting._


	9. 8 | Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see what was on Mingi's mind this whole time... featuring a small pep talk with Yunho ;)

**Vancouver International Airport, Canada**

I closed the cockpit door behind me, making sure it was locked properly.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

This jet that San let us all on earlier was a different model compared to the one I found in Korea. Actually, it was more like a _plane_ than a jet. I had never seen such a big private aircraft in my life - I always thought they only appeared in movies.

Two floors, individual bedrooms, washrooms with actual showers, a bar _,_ and, most importantly, a cargo hold at the back with a vehicle bay that could carry two medium-sized vehicles.

A pilot's dream. If only the world wasn't ending. 

I brushed that thought away and focused on the task at hand. Just ten minutes ago, that bossy soldier separated us into groups and gave us _jobs_ to do. Hongjoong himself was the only one who could convince Seonghwa to even join us, so they automatically paired up to search for a car or any vehicle. I didn't really get it, but he said the spaceship might be very far from where we end up landing, so having wheels would help us get there easier. 

San, his friend Wooyoung, and the kid Jongho were going back to the terminals to look for two-way radios, stun guns, and chargers for our devices. 

I was to stay on the jet and rest, along with Yeosang and Yunho. The "on standby" team, supposedly, but I knew that was just a nicer way to say that we were the useless ones. A sleep-deprived madman, an injured, and an asthma-patient. 

The two teams left around ten minutes ago, and the prospect of a few hours of undisturbed shuteye sounded really appealing at the moment, but I scratched that thought off my mind as well.

This was my chance, and I needed to think straight. Not like the dumb soldier who thought it was a good idea to waste time in the airport when we should be in the air right now, heading to the next available spaceship!

I ran through a mental checklist: there was plenty of food and water on board. The fuel tank was full - I checked - and I used the tablet next to the pilot's seat to set the flight destination. Because of how big this plane was, I doubt that Yunho or Yeosang had any idea what I was planning on.

_What else?_

It would only take four and a half hours to get to Toronto from here. I was glad I always kept some Modanfinil pills in my bag. Those could keep me awake long enough.

Soon, I oculd leave these idiots behind.

_See you all - or not! - in New World!_

I plopped myself into the pilot seat and stretched.

_Seriously, how stupid are they to leave me, the only pilot, unsupervised on a functional plane?_

My hands and feet found their spots naturally - the control wheel, the throttle lever, the footrests. The taxiing and take off procedures would definitely alert my two passengers, but no one could open the cockpit door from outside. 

I could leave, right now.

 _Alright_ , I found myself thinking. _If no one comes to stop me in three seconds, I am leaving for real._

I almost jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on my door and let themselves in. I twisted around in my seat, wanting to shout at whoever it is in anger, but for some reason I faltered and no words came out of my open mouth.

 _I thought_ for sure _I locked it, though!_

"Um, I'm sorry I scared you," Yunho said, "can I come in?"

He stood on the threshold, one foot in my territory but keeping the rest of his body in the cabin.

I sighed and waved him in using two fingers. "What do you want?"

"Hongjoong-hyung told me to make sure you're resting," he said, easing himself into the co-pilot's seat without my permission.

I raised an eyebrow and pretended to be busy dusting off the equipment in front of me so I didn't have to look him in the eyes. "So he's your hyung now."

"He says we're not strangers anymore, so there's no reason to speak to each other so formally." I felt his gaze on me, garnering my attention. I nodded to show I was half-listening. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to sleep," I finally said, pointing at the fold-down bed attached to the wall behind me. "You can go."

"Ah, that's right," Yunho exclaimed, showing no sign of leaving.

 _Now what?_ I tried not to show the annoyance on my face as I waited for him to fish something out of his pocket.

"Is this yours?"

I did a double take when I see the black, square thing that Yunho was holding. Then I stared at him incredulously and snatched my wallet from his hands.

"I picked it up back in the other plane just now," he explained, "the picture inside is the first thing I saw, and I thought the boy looks like you. I guess it is, then." He smiled.

I opened my wallet and checked every pocket. Nothing was missing. All my money, my ID card, and of course, the family photo I kept inside. I slowly lifted my head to look at Yunho, who still hadn't left. I softened my gaze, but that didn't mean I trusted him.

"Why..." I started, narrowing my eyes at him. I cleared my throat and started again. "Why did you give it back? Why not keep it, use it as a leverage on me or something--"

Yunho leaned back and _giggled_. "What are you talking about? Why would I do that?" He looked down at his lap, and his smile was gone when he looked up again. "Oh, I see. It's because I'm a beggar, isn't it?" 

I cleared my throat again and shifted my attention to the darkness outside. I didn't deny it, but instead I mumbled, "I mean, from what I've seen your brother do... I just thought you would do anything to have some advantage over me."

He nodded slowly. "Surely you've seen how different the two of us are?"

I knew he was referring to how he helped Yeosang, but I didn't understand. _Being nice gets you no where in this world_.

I must've accidentally voiced out my thoughts, because Yunho seemed surprised. That damn bad habit of mine. 

"I'd never thought to hear _that_ from you, Mingi-ssi. I knew you didn't really think that - otherwise, you wouldn't be nice like you are now."

"Me?" I almost fell off my seat. 

His head bobbed up and down so vigorously that he reminded me of the bobble-heads I used to see in the dollar stores. "You don't realize, do you? You've been generous to me - to all of us - since the beginning." He cocks his head, thoughtful. "I'm sure it's in your blood."

I scrunched my nose up, utterly perplexed. "What?" I almost wanted to shout at him to leave me alone already, but I knew that was just my exhaustion talking for me. Besides, I had never met anyone like Yunho before. Even I wouldn't justify my own actions as _nice_. If only he knew I was planning to take off without his brother just minutes ago.

Yunho smiled again, and pointed at my wallet. "I was shocked when I first saw it, too. Your picture. I'm certain of it - I've seen your mother before."

This time, I made sure to keep my mouth shut: _why would my mother cross paths with a beggar like him?_

"Your mother always visits the park Jongho and I... stayed in. Before all this happened, of course. Every evening, without fail, she would bring the leftover bread from her bakery and give them out to the homeless people there," Yunho sighed reminiscently. "Ah, I think I saw your sister, once. She's a charm."

I gritted my teeth. I knew he's not lying, because that sounded _exactly_ like what my mother would do. No doubt. That was just how she was.

I clenched my fist and turned away so that I was facing the front now. My nose felt sour and a lump was growing in my throat.

 _It's past tense, dang it. She_ was _._ Was! _Stop making it sound like they're still alive._

Totally oblivious to my heavy emotions, Yunho added, "I've never seen your dad before, but I know he's a pilot, too, isn't he? He must be very proud of you now." A paused. "Your whole family is nice. Including you. So why are you denying it?"

I stood up and grabbed a bunch of his tattered sweater, pulling him in like I did with his younger brother less than an hour ago. "Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk to me like you know me, like I'm your friend! I'm _not_ nice, so leave now or you'll regret. Nice people don't have a place in this world! They either lose this race, or they _die_!"

At the close proximity, I could clearly hear Yunho's raspy breathing. He put his hands on my wrist, gently and silently telling me to let go of him, but we separated anyway when we heard a knock on the door and Yeosang's voice.

"Hey, you guys, is everything okay in there?"

I ignored him and turned to Yunho instead. "Get out."

Yunho frowned, but his expression wasn't of anger or frustration. "We're fine, Yeosang," he said to the door, and waited until the footsteps faded before he looked at me again. 

I crossed my arms. "Get out," I repeated. My eyes were already drying up. Good.

Instead of retreating like I expected him to, Yunho took a step towards me. For a second, I was too stunned to speak, so Yunho took the opening. 

"You don't have to be like this, Mingi. If you aren't nice, you wouldn't have let Seonghwa-hyung on the jet in the first place." My finger twitched, and I forced it to stop by clenching my hands into fists. 

"You could've easily taken off on your own just now - you could've locked the cockpit door and no one can stop you." I groaned, a string of curses hanging at the tip of my tongue. I turned my back to Yunho, and used all my willpower to stop myself from punching the wall. 

"You _can_ still leave the others out there, in the airport, while you go on your way. But you're not. You're just pretending to push us away, but deep down you have a good heart." He paused again, and I wondered if he was doing it on purpose for dramatic effect. I wanted to beat the man up to shut him up, but at the same time my heart ached for the attention, for the compassion from someone else who understood.

I turned my lips under my teeth, sucking on them to stop myself from breaking out. My eyes felt hot from the new tears forming. I tried to blink them away again, but they didn't stop coming, and one escaped and rolled down my cheek.

"Am I right? Mingi?" 

I heard Yunho approaching me again, so I spun around abruptly. With my head down, I pushed him towards the cockpit door, hoping the darkness would hide my tears.

"No, you're not." My voice sounded weak and desperate even to me. "We're basically fighting for survival - of course I had to push you guys away. I work alone, and I will win this race alone. Now go. Didn't you say I have to get some sleep?"

Yunho started to protest, but he didn't stop me from pushing him out the cockpit. I didn't let him finish a sentence before I closed the door on him.

I fell onto my bed, face-down, willing for my body to bring me into dreamland so I could forget everything. But the moment I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, all I heard were the words that Yunho said to me.

_You're just pretending to push us away, but deep down you have a good heart._

I groaned into my pillow. "Please, can some Invincs just come and take him away?" ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no romance in this story (just friendship!), but I couldn't help pairing some of them together~ 🙈 As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. 9 | Jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a 'team,' they were now to split up with different tasks... unwillingly. And it didn't seem to go too well for Jongho, San, and Wooyoung.

**Vancouver International Airport, Canada**

"Hey, kid, what time is it?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie. Ironically, among the three of us - one who won the lottery, one who owned _multiple_ private jets, and me, who was a beggar - I was the only one with a wristwatch. It was one of the few things my mother had left behind. All of our phones were dead, so in terms of telling the time, _I_ was superior. _Hurray_.

"Two-forty a.m.," I looked over my shoulder at Wooyoung. "And I'm pretty sure I'm just one year younger than you - _not_ a kid. Can't you just call me Jongho?" 

Wooyoung just shrugged. "Fine. You're the youngest one here, that's all."

San picked up his pace and appeared next to me, leaving Wooyoung to walk behind us. "It takes at least twenty minutes to walk back to the plane, maybe even longer in the dark. So I'd say we spend... one and a half hour max here, then start to head back?"

I nodded, even though I was slow at math and I had no idea if he did the calculations right. The soldier gave us all three hours to get the things we were assigned to - if we failed, then we failed, but we had to get back before the three hours were up. 

Earlier, San and Wooyoung led the way. Instead of going in the terminals from the front entrance, we went in from the International Terminal, gate D71. Apparently there was a group of people guarding the terminal lobby like it was their territory. 

The chargers were easy to find. There was a convenience store right next to the gate we emerged from, and although it was empty of food and water, there were some chargers and charging wires left, which could last us a while. 

Whatever, it wasn't like I had a phone anyway.

The Departures were mostly empty, which was good. The few people that we saw were either uninterested or too weak to care about us. 

Wooyoung, San, and I had been walking for ten minutes or so, but all we saw were raided food courts and cafés. Apparently, we were looking for a supermarket, because that was where we could find stun guns and two-way radios. Of course, I had no idea until San told me.

"San, this is helpless. We have to go down there. To the Arrivals. I saw Best Buy when we first got here," Wooyoung said, after we went a full circle around the Departures.

I sat down heavily onto one of the benches and took out my bottle. It was almost empty. "Why do we need walkie-talkie's and tasers anyways? Let's just go back and pretend we can't find any."

I wasn't one to surrender, but I knew when to avoid trouble when I needed to. We couldn't risk letting others find out we had a plane. 

"Hongjoong-ssi said that sooner or later, telecommunication networks might fail, or power in the city will run out. If that happens, we can't use our phones. It's a safety measure to have FRS radios," San explained, eyeing me and Wooyoung. "Also, we found out electricity can stun the robots for a bit. Hence the tasers. I'm not sure how common they are, so let's not waste anymore time."

I didn't know why he sounded so enthusiastic. I also didn't know what was _telecommunication_ or _FRS radios_. San and Wooyoung may be university students, but my free education stopped after middle school. 

I drained the rest of my water and stood up, trying to pretend that I understood what San said, because I didn't want their pity. "Fine. If they're that important, then let's go."

I didn't wait for them and headed towards the escalators that brought us down to Arrivals. The other two were just a few steps behind me, and Wooyoung started talking in a low voice. He probably thought I couldn't hear him. My ears perk up.

"San. Remember our deal? It's about time to finish your part."

"What?"

"You promised to tell me why you left the spaceship."

I almost turned back at that. The only way San could _leave_ a spaceship was if he was inside one in the first place. _Wait, is he crazy? He got onto a spaceship, but he chose to leave?!_

San sighed heavily. His voice was so soft I had to strain to hear the words. "Promise you won't make a big deal out of it, okay?" A pause: Wooyoung might've nodded. Another sigh. "You know how the GHSA are using the Invincs to... to _thin_ out the population. They only want the stronger ones to survive and help planet ATZ-008 - the new world - thrive, right?"

We were getting close to the bottom of the escalators. I deliberately slowed my steps so I could continue eavesdropping on what seemed to be a ridiculous confession of how San preferred a dying Earth over a chance at surviving in New World.

Wooyoung made a small noise, sounding as impatient as how I felt. _Get to the point. I want to hear what kind of idiotic reason you have._

For a while, all I heard are the footsteps as I led the way to the Arrivals lobby. 

Finally, San said, "basically... I don't think I'm worthy of GHSA's criteria. I'm- I'm weak. I can't do anything right." His voice wavered. _Is he going to cry?_ "A few days before I boarded, I watched my little cousin get raped by a group of men, and women. But I was frozen in spot, just like how I was earlier, when an Invinc was running after me. And just like how I needed you to save me, Wooyoung--" He choked. "My dad had to pull me away. I could've - _should've_ \- done something to help my cousin. But I- I just stood there... and my cousin never boarded--"

I stopped in my tracks, and Wooyoung and San stumbled behind me, almost bumping into me. I couldn't explain how I felt now, something between anger and contempt, perhaps even a little sympathy deep in the warm core of my heart, but this wasn't the time to go over San's little anecdote.

We had arrived the lobby, and it was worse than I anticipated.

Just a few steps ahead, a row of trashcans, chairs, and suitcases lined up to create a cordon of the Arrivals area, and a few men were standing behind, holding actual _weapons_.

One of them with a baseball bat spotted us, and gestured for us to come. With no better option, I took a shaky step forwards, while San and Wooyoung tried their best to shrink behind me, making their presence as small as possible.

The guy perused us as he swung the bat in his hands. He was scrawny, eyes black from lack of sleep, and he was giving off an unpleasant smell. I breathed through my mouth.

A second man, looking about the same state as his companion, walked towards us with a metal rod. He said something in English. 

I twisted my head to look at San, who was the best at English among us. He gulped and said something. I made out the word "terminal".

The first man raised an eyebrow, asked something again.

San replied, and I was starting to feel anxious, especially when I couldn't understand anything. Wooyoung looked at me with worried eyes.

The second man put one end of his rod down and leaned on it. He and San continued a short conversation, and Wooyoung whispered into my ear, translating the gist of it. "The people won't let us pass, so San is telling them that we just want to meet our friends outside the terminal, and that we are going to a small house near the airport."

I leaned back, unsure whether it was a good idea to lie.

The first man scoffed, but his partner pulled him away to the side. I couldn't hear their words, maybe because my heart was thudding so loudly in my ears.

A few seconds later, they came back. Wooyoung told me they want food, water, and the location of the house.

I cursed internally, then looked at San, hoping that my steely gaze was enough to convey my message: _Now what? You made the lie, so you deal with it._

San put out a hand, palm facing upwards, as if asking for something. He sounded confident.

The men exchanged a look again, and one of them passed San their phone, opened to a Notes app. 

Wooyoung and I watched as San typed out what looked like an address. I widened my eyes and poked Wooyoung, who shrugged.

San gave the phone back. I felt dizzy from all the English that he was saying. 

Wooyoung seemed to understand, though, and yelps in surprise. He pulled San back. "You gave them the password to your house? And the PIN to your safe?"

"Don't worry. It's a vacation house. I have plenty of those around the world. No one is there, no one will get hurt." _So he wasn't lying._ As soon as San finished talking to us, he turned back to the men, who look satisfied.

I sighed with relief as they pulled back a bench and let us in.

"This way," Wooyoung whispered, not wanting to alert the sleeping people around the lobby.

We turned a corner, and thank god the Best Buy was right there. 

"We have to be quick, before they found out we're still roaming in their territory." Wooyoung looked left and right before walking into the store. Unlike the others around it, this one still had a glass door intact. 

A bell rang when the door opened, and we winced at the echo. We waited a little, half expecting someone to emerge behind a display shelf, but my shoulders relaxed when I heard nothing. "Alright, let's split up."

"No," San hissed. "It's too dangerous. We can just follow the signs." He pointed at the banners hanging from the ceiling that categorized each aisle. 

I pursed my lips but didn't object. 

The electronics were at the far end, and as we walked towards the shelves I kept praying for there to be everything we need. It was almost half-past-three - thirty minutes left before we should be heading back.

I failed to suppress a yawn, and almost jumped when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. It was Wooyoung, exclaiming that he had found the two-way radios. 

San patted Wooyoung's back. "Good job, let's--"

"Stop there!" 

The three of us froze, and goosebumps rose on my arms when I realized that the voice just spoke in Korean. I located the source, which turned out to be a middle-aged, chubby woman... holding a butcher's knife.

She stepped out into the aisle, pointing the sharp edge towards us. Her eyes were bloodshot, rimmed with dark circles. The mop of dark hair on her head stuck out at all angles, as if she had cut it herself recently. 

"Don't come any closer," she tried, although I could tell by her trembling voice that she was scared. "This is my place, don't take anything!"

San raised his hands in the air. "Ma'am, we just need some radios. Surely you can spare one or two--"

The woman swung the knife to San, making him stumble back in surprise. "Shut up! Get out, get out!"

Wooyoung tried to meet my eyes, but I already knew what he was thinking: _she's crazy. Let's get out of here._

Instead, I scanned my surroundings subtly. My gaze landed on an abandoned umbrella on the floor. Just what I needed.

Meanwhile, San continued to negotiate. _That's right, keep her busy._ I scooted towards the umbrella half a step at a time, ignoring Wooyoung's urgent glances towards me. 

"Alright, okay," Wooyoung breathed, shifting the woman's attention to him. "We'll leave." He turned back at me, and mouthed _what are you doing? Let's go!_

I shook my head and, finally close enough to my new weapon, bent down to scoop up the umbrella swiftly. The woman screamed and charged at me but San shouted to distract her. For a second, her back faced me, and that was enough. I swung the umbrella down onto the crown of her head, and she fell limp, crashing onto a shelf nearby before sliding onto the floor.

San's mouth remained opened, in the middle of saying something.

"We don't have time," I explained, slightly out of breath from the adrenaline. I stepped over the body - I mean _woman_ ; she's still alive, dammit - and started sweeping the radios off the shelves and into my bag. "Help with the stun guns," I shouted at the other two. 

As soon as our bags were full, we headed out from the back door. "Where's the exit?" 

San said nothing but led the way quietly. 

Wooyoung was staring at me from behind - I could feel it - but I ignored him. He had been doing that since we teamed up, and I had an idea what was on his mind.

_What a poor kid. Grew up poor, having to act tough for his hyung, who has asthma... and now the world is ending, and he's become a cold-blooded man who will do anything to win the race. Where even is the rest of his family?_

Something along those lines. But I couldn't care less.

When we looped back to the lobby, San stopped. I was going to ask what was wrong but then I saw it, too. The people were all gone, and the place looked messier than before. The chairs were overturned, and I saw claw marks on the floor. 

We all heard it at the same time: a distant, high-pitched scream, followed by a telltale shriek. I cursed out loud. "The Invincs."

We changed courses and ran away from the sounds, but they seemed to be everywhere. Luckily, there were exits everywhere in this terminal, and besides, the Invincs had opened up a lot of holes in the glass walls. 

An escape route was right ahead, and my vision tunneled to block out everything else. All that mattered was to survive now, not to look at the robots around me. I expected my companions to keep up with me, but I heard a familiar voice, and was forced to turn around.

_What on Earth is he doing?  
_

Wooyoung was the one who called for me, and he shouted for San, who was running towards... death. Yes, that was exactly what he was doing. I wasn't wrong: he _was_ crazy. Because why else was he running straight at a killer robot?!

Once I got close enough, I heard it. It was the same guy at the cordon, the one with the bat. He screamed in English, but I heard that phrase so many times that I understood it. _Help me._

It sounded ridiculous, but my fears came true: San was running to help him, the man who was being held down by an Invinc. And Wooyoung was trying to stop San. I couldn't stop swearing, knowing I had no choice but to save them _both_. They were the ones who had the stun guns, and I couldn't imagine what hyung would say if I went back to the plane alone. 

I felt around my hoodie pocket, and realized I had only one rock left. There was a detached chair lying next to me. _Okay._ I took a deep breath and aimed the rock at the robot's head. I threw it. Almost immediately I picked the chair up - it was so much heavier than I thought - and charged at the robot, knowing the rock would do nothing but distract the robot for one second.

San was screaming with the man. The Invinc pulled its claws back, ready to strike them both at the same time. What even was San planning to do? Pull the man out from under the robot? Punch the robot? I didn't want to know. 

With the chair in front of my chest, I ran. "Move!" Wooyoung dodged just in time for me and my chair to slam into the body of the Invinc, throwing it off the man. The claw was just inches away from San's face.

I pulled Wooyoung up from the ground and yanked a dazed San away. The chair was already smashed into pieces by the robot, which was already standing back up onto its two feet and running at us. I heard the man shout something at us, but I didn't care about him.

I tightened my grip on my teammates' arms, then together we dashed out the terminal and into the cold.


	11. 10 | Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jongho, Wooyoung and San were going through their chaos, Hongjoong and Seonghwa seemed to be getting along a little bit better.

**Vancouver International Airport, Canada**

The med student - Seonghwa - and I left the jet after San's team. For the past hour or so, we explored both the inside and the outside of the hangar, the runways, the taxiways, and the apron, but all the vehicles we had found so far were too small, didn't have enough fuel, or we just couldn't break into them.

Luckily, we hadn't encountered any Invincs yet, and the parkas that we took from San's jet were keeping us warm. Or at least, it was keeping _me_ warm. I looked at Seonghwa, who was walking next to me. One of his bare hands was holding up his shirt to cover his nose and mouth. 

I ripped out one of my gloves and passed it to him. "Your fingers will fall off at this rate." I wasn't exaggerating. The temperature had dropped at least two degrees after midnight, and we had been exposed to the cold for a while now.

He slowed down, watching me with wide eyes. Then, eventually, his hand dropped from his mouth, but instead of reaching for the glove like I expected, he just put his hand in his pocket.

I waited for him to talk, which he did, but only after turning to stare ahead instead of at me. "You know, you don't have to care about me. It doesn't matter if my fingers fall off - heck, I don't care if my head falls off. If I die, I die."

My jaw dropped open. I hadn't heard Seonghwa say a sentence longer than two words since we left the plane, and I didn't expect anything like _that_ to come out his mouth. I knew Seonghwa wasn't as... determined and friendly as the others, perhaps almost aloof, but this attitude was far from what I imagined.

When I snapped out of my trance, Seonghwa was already a few steps ahead of me. I scoffed, but pushed down the angry words from my throat as I recalled what my general used to tell me: _compliments are more effective than admonishments._

Taking my other glove off, I picked up my pace and stood in Seonghwa's way, not letting him go any further. Ignoring the look he was giving me, I pulled out both of his hands from his pockets and forced my gloves on them. "I know you just feel bad, and you don't want me to freeze. But don't worry about me, I'm definitely fitter and stronger than I look. We can take turns, if you really feel uncomfortable."

Seonghwa didn't push me away, which was a relief. But instead he tried to yank his hands away. _This man's temper_. I had a tight grip on him, though, and he just stared at me ridiculously. "You don't have to go out of your way to--"

"No," I said, before he got to finish, "I do. Because you're part of my team now, and I was taught to take care of my teammates before I lose them all."

I didn't mean that last sentence to come out so grim and foreboding, but it just slipped out. I was glad when Seonghwa opened his mouth in shock, but closed it before any words could come out. He relented and accepted my gloves.

We resumed our walk towards the other side of the Domestic Terminal, hoping to find a car, or maybe a truck there. The silence between was almost interminable, until I couldn't stand it anymore.

I looked left and right, making sure we were not in imminent danger. It seemed like Mingi actually killed all the Invincs in the area while we he was landing the plane.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

Seonghwa snapped his head at me so quick I heard a small crack of his bones. His eyebrows knitted together the same way he did when he stitched up Yeosang's wound, but this time his expression was one of confusion rather than concentration.

I looked straight ahead and continued walking, my own way of controlling my nerves. "For shouting at you back then. When we were flying to Vancouver."

It took him a while, but I eventually caught a glimpse of recognition in his round, naturally shiny orbs. They glistened under the artificial runway edge lights on the ground and whatever was left of the moonlight after it shone through that thick layer of pollution in the sky.

Seonghwa's voice was so soft, I could barely hear his "It's okay."

He cleared his throat, hid his face from my eyes. "I deserved your... lecture. You reminded me of who I used to be - a person who vowed to help others to the best of my ability. But now... it- I don't know—" He sighed, started over. "Anyways. I'm sorry, too. For snapping at you earlier. From now on, just leave me alone, okay? I don't need anyone to care whether or not I'm alive."

He sped up, and I knew the conversation stopped here. I let it go, even though I sensed that he was hiding a lot. Something struck me, and I wondered if his nightmare had anything to do with it. He didn't say, but back when Mingi and I poured water over him to wake him up on the flight to Vancouver, I could tell from his pallor that his dream was far from pleasant. I decided not to probe: everyone warmed up at different speeds, and I believed he would talk whenever he was ready.

So instead, I talked about my story. I went backwards in time, starting from how I found my way onto that jet in Gimpo International Airport, how I had lost my comrades and my general, how I had enlisted right after high school because I didn't have money, all the way to how I was always an orphan. Seonghwa perked up at this. Everyone did. "I guess that's why I treasure - treasur _ed_ \- my unit so much. They were the only family I had. I can't help it but to look out for you and the others. I feel... more hopeful when I'm around people. A team. I'll stop if you find it uncomfortable, but I will keep trying to get as many people as I can into those spaceships."

Seonghwa nodded. "I see." I didn't expect much, and once again he was back to giving short answers. I found myself smile. He reminded me of my general, who never spoke more than necessary. 

I wanted to ask him more about Mingi, but he shushed me harshly and shot his arm out to bar my way. His eyes darted around our left side, where the terminal was. "Did you hear that?"

I didn't, not at first. But now, I could faintly make out some screams. I gave Seonghwa a look, who nodded at me. _Invincs_. Judging by the volume, they must've been on the opposite side of the terminal, probably closer to the International Terminal and the Arrivals Hall. 

"We should hurry." My gaze landed on a mini truck in the distance, and I pointed at it.

We started for it, Seonghwa's long legs making him speedier than I imagined. He got to the door before me, and peeked through the window. "Key's in the ignition!"

"Stand aside." I slid my rifle belt down my shoulder and use the butt of the gun to smash open the window, swiping the leftover shards away from the frame before reaching my hand to the inside of the door and unlocking it.

I turned the key without climbing in, praying that the engine would start. It tutted a few times before dying off. I tried again, and it sputtered. I could feel Seonghwa's intense gaze on me. I might've been imagining it, but the screams seemed to be growing louder by the second.

Two more tries, and I was about to give up, but Seonghwa shoved me to the side and wrapped his fingers around the key so tightly his fingers blanched white. He pushed the key into the ignition with so much force I felt the truck shake, and then he turned the key so hard I thought it might snap. 

It didn't, but the engine roared in response. I blinked at Seonghwa, impressed. I peered at the fuel gauge - almost full. This was it. Two to three people could sit at the front, while the rest could pile in on the cargo bed at the back. It was the best we had, especially since we were running out of time and the Invincs were catching up.

"Alright, who's driving?" 

Seonghwa looked down at his shoes. "I don't know how."

It stunned me a little to see him so embarrassed, but I managed a soft acknowledgement before scrambling into the driver's seat. Seonghwa circled round and sat next to me. 

I backed out and began heading towards the plane, which should take less than five minutes. 

"I guess med students just don't have the time to learn, huh," I broached, trying to start small talk. 

Through my peripheral vision, I saw Seonghwa shrug, but then he tensed up suddenly when an ear-splitting scream startled us. My eyes darted to the side mirror. Nothing was following us from behind, yet it sounded _so close_. Unwilling to risk it, I sped us up, as did my heart.

Before leaving San's plane, I had made sure Mingi left the entry ramp open. It would take us and our new truck straight into the vehicle bay at the back. As the ramp entered my vision, something occurred to me and I cursed.

"The trio is still in the terminals," I explained to a confused Seonghwa. "Do you think they're safe?"

I drove up the ramp and turn off the engine. We unbuckled and jumped out, hurrying to close the ramp before any robots could find their way in. The others could still enter from the cabin door. 

Seonghwa closed the truck door. "Don't worry, from what I've seen, Jongho seems to be a strong kid. Unless..." He met my eyes. "Do you think...?"

I could guess what was on his mind. Jongho could very well leave San and Wooyoung behind. It was obvious he would do anything to stay alive, if not only to protect his older brother. For now, at least, other people didn't matter to him. For now. 

I was snapped out of my rumination when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised Seonghwa would initiate physical contact. 

"The three hours you assigned are almost up. I guess we'll find out soon enough," he said in a flat tone, still betraying none of his emotions, though my intuition told me he was worried about them. To some extent.

I nodded and we walked up a short flight of stairs and through a door that led to the back of the cabin. Seonghwa stopped by the galley for water, but I continued until I got to the front, where Yeosang and Yunho were resting.

They both sat up straighter when they spot me. I asked how they were doing.

"I talked to Mingi after you left, hyung," Yunho said. "He should be sleeping in the cockpit. I slept all the way here, so I pretty much just sat here and did nothing." 

"I found some books in one of the bedrooms." Yeosang pointed towards the back of the plane, where I had just passed through. "Nothing important, though. Just fiction. How about you?" 

Seonghwa walked in, and we told them our find, including the Invincs that we heard.

Yunho shot up from his seat. "Did you see Jongho on the way?"

My heart clenched at the worry in his tone. I shook my head slowly, and he started pacing between the rows of seats, biting at his nails. I reassured myself by thinking that, at least, Yunho's voice didn't sound wheezy or harsh. 

To distract all of us, I asked if anyone is cold. We left the doors open and the heaters off to reserve fuel. The cabin felt like a fridge. Yeosang replied with a "no", then continued with his book, but Yunho only shook his head subtly. 

I sighed, about to turn around to ask Seonghwa the same question, when I heard pounding footsteps coming from the door. Everyone perked up, and we watched Jongho fly up the airstairs. A few seconds later, San and Wooyoung emerged. All of them were panting.

Jongho's eyes darted between me and Seonghwa, then he waved at San. "Close the door!"

San dropped his bag and fumbled with the handles, until Wooyoung went to help him pull the stairs up and fold the door close with a loud thud. I felt the plane vibrate a little, and the commotion must've woken Mingi, because he came out from the cockpit and asked what was wrong.

Yunho yelped before anyone could answer, and hurried to his brother's side. He was the first one to notice the thin trail of blood coming out from the cuff of his hoodie sleeve. 

"You're bleeding! Where did you get hurt?" Yunho turned Jongho's arm this way and that, which only made the latter wince.

"I'm fine, hyung," Jongho said, rolling his sleeve up. "Just a small scratch."

"What happened? Was it the Invincs?" I stepped forward. "Is that an umbrella in your backpack?"

Jongho twisted his neck around, almost hitting his head on the handle that was sticking out. 

I smiled. "You must've taken it for Yeosang as a walking stick, right? For his leg?" Maybe Jongho wasn't as cold towards strangers as I thought he was. 

He looked at me like I said something ludicrous, but didn't comment on the umbrella. Instead, he dropped his pack and headed to his seat next to Yunho's. "You can ask _them_ what happened to my arm."

I looked at San for an explanation. He was avoiding my gaze, and Wooyoung pulled him away. San dropped his head as they sat down. Jongho rolled his eyes and whispered something to Yunho.

I felt something boil inside me. We were supposed to be a team, yet every one of them looked like they were hiding something from each other. I opened my mouth, wanting to demand an answer from _anyone_ , but Seonghwa beat me to it.

"Jongho, let me take a look at your arm." 

Jongho pulled back at first, but his hyung wouldn't let him budge.

"Hongjoong." 

I jumped. Seonghwa never called me by my name before. 

"Jongho says the airport is overrun by Invincs. We should leave as soon as possible."

 _Right_. I took a deep breath, and loosened my grip on my rifle belt I didn't know I was holding. Then I nodded at Mingi. "Are you well-rested enough to take off now, pilot?"

Mingi sucked on his lips, slightly reluctant. But eventually, - and I knew he knew we had no choice - he went back into his cockpit and told us, through the speakers, to buckle up. 

_"We're heading to Toronto International Airport."_


	12. 11 | San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of WooSan talking about San's backstory and sad past...

**Somewhere above Lake Michigan, United States**   
**_(around one hour away from Toronto)_ **

I opened my eyes just as someone started knocking on the bedroom door. I propped myself up with my elbows and reached for the small control panelon the wall next to my bed, switching on a dim set of lights for my visitor. 

Wooyoung slipped through a small gap at the door and closed it immediately. He set down a wooden tray on my bedside table, and the smell of cup noodles filled the room. He sat down on the armchair in the corner.

"Eat. You haven't in a while."

I didn't budge yet, waiting for him to continue. Since we boarded the plane three hours ago, since Hongjoong confronted us about what happened in the airport, Wooyoung still hadn't brought up the subject with me, and the awkwardness and tension between us was suffocating me. 

This was also why I chose to stay in one of the bedrooms - not to rest, but to avoid the accusing gazes I knew Jongho would shoot at me if I were sitting in the front.

 _Things could've gotten so much worse if Jongho was even one minute - no - one_ second _late in pushing the Invinc away. It wouldn't just be a simple scratch on Jongho's hand. All three of us would be injured, or worse, dead._

"Eat," Wooyoung repeated.

Something switched on in my body, and suddenly I feel horribly famished. _When_ was _the last time I've eaten? When I first boarded the plane to Vancouver?_ I shuffled to the edge of my bed and grabbed the styrofoam cup, stuffing scalding noodles into my mouth.

It took maybe five minutes for me to finish, and I realized, regretfully, that it was too fast. I wasn't ready for what was about to come. I drained the soup, too, although it felt too salty and unhealthy inside my stomach. When I could no longer stall for time, I bit on my bottom lip and wait.

Wooyoung let out a breath and met my eye. "San--"

I stopped him before he could even start, holding my hand up. I couldn't look at him. "I know." I cleared my hoarse throat. I heard Wooyoung sigh. He let me talk. "I know. I won't even ask for your forgiveness. Even if you're my friend. It's too much, and I know that. You don't have to put up with my foolishness." I dropped my hand onto my knees, and my fingers scratched at my jeans, trying to grab onto some of the fabric. To have a firm grip on something. _Or am I too weak to do even that?_

A large, round drop escaped my eye and landed on the back of my hand. Then another. I couldn't stop the scenes from reappearing in front of me. My cousin, screaming and kicking, struggling to escape a circle of desperate, heartless _monsters_ assaulting him _,_ while I watched helplessly. Uselessly. I could still hear his plea. Calling for me to help. He knew I was there. 

"He knew... he knew I was there. But- But I let my father pull me away, and we just left him there. He was _right_ there! I could've pulled him out, ran with him in my arms towards the space--"

"San!" 

I flinched and jerked up, my vision no better than if I were to be underwater. Someone squeezed both of my shoulders, sending a jolting pain through my bones.

"San! Are you listening to what you're saying?" Wooyoung was glaring at me. I thought so, anyway. I couldn't really see through the sea of tears. "You were a young, average man. Barely an adult. What were the chances of you standing up against whoever it was attacking your cousin? And even you did manage to win, how do you expect to outrun them while carrying another person?" 

His shouting made my heart pound, and my chest grew tight and sore. I felt even worse hearing his words.

"San, look at me," Wooyoung's voice softened when he saw me break down. His hands moved to my cheeks instead, forcing me to look up. "It wasn't your fault. You would've died with your cousin if you tried saving him, and what good would that be? Think about your parents. About me. You could've broken our hearts, but I'm sure- I'm sure your parents are so worried about you now. And I am, too."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't stop hiccuping, and the lump in my throat was not going away. Wooyoung stopped frowning. "Alright, come here. Cry it out." He put his arms around me and moved to sit next to me on the bed. 

The sudden act of kindness opened up a dam, and I didn't hold back. I leaned into the hug, resting my head on his shoulder, while mine shook up and down as I sob. He rubbed circles on my back, just like the way my mom did when I broke a bone in middle school. 

When I felt the dampness seeping through Wooyoung's sweater, I finally calmed down enough to talk. I kept my head down, self-conscious and ashamed, as I shared my side of the story. The explanation he deserved to hear. 

"When I was still on the space- spaceship, they were starting to count the number of people, marking down our IDs. My parents walked away, to- to talk to some of the officials, to thank them for securing our spots. All the while I couldn't stop thinking about Jeonghui, how he might still be alive. When no one was looking, I ran out. And- and that's when you stopped me."

Wooyoung tried to hold me back, to look at me, but I rested my weight on his shoulder, not budging. Not yet. I wasn't done yet.

"Earlier, at the ter- terminal, the man- Everything was just too similar. I couldn't ignore it, not after what I've done wrong already. The least I can do now is to help others. That's why I was so adamant in letting everyone on my plane. I know you were against it, but I had to."

"San..." This time, I let him push me away. One side of my cheek was red with sleep-marks from the folds on Wooyoung's sweater. My eyes, I felt, were swollen. 

"I didn't come here to blame you. I came here to tell you I _understand_." 

A loud hiccup escaped my lips. 

"I knew something was bothering you since we reunited. When we were crossing the airport to look for the plane. It's like you were trying so hard to impress me, to protect me. And when you fail, it clings onto you like a parasite, eating you up slowly." He paused. "I can't understand you on the same level, but you know I have a big family, right?"

I nodded. How could I forget? It shocked me so much when he first told me. "Three older siblings, four younger ones," I mumbled, still not fully trusting my shaky voice. "You also live with two cousins, three nephews and nieces, and one of your sister-in-laws. Of course, your parents, too."

Saying it aloud made us both smile. "And I love them all. I can only imagine how I'd feel if I were to lose any one of them. I think, just like you, I'd blame myself for not protecting them well enough. And to make it up for my guilt, I'd spend all my energy making sure the same thing doesn't happen to others. But when we're weighed down by a burden like that, our thinking blurs, and we'll end up making poor decisions for both ourselves and the people we love."

He waited for the words to sink into my mind. _Poor decisions. Like the ones I made._

He held one of my hands in his. "So I think it's time for you to let go, San." I could tell he was being careful. "Don't let the past haunt you. There's nothing you could've done, and even if there was, you can't do anything now to change it. Your parents are waiting for you to go back to them. Everyone on this plane needs a clear-minded and logical teammate, not a desperate and reckless man."

My breathing returned to normal. I wiped the rest of my tears away and blew my nose with the tissue box that Wooyoung handed me. I felt so much better, not as... useless. I felt newer, because now I had a new goal.

I said it out loud for Wooyoung to hear, who smiled in return. He rubbed his knuckles on my head, reminding me of the old days when he'd tease me for being the class nerd and getting full marks on every test. I chuckled and pushed him away playfully. 

"Now promise me to take care of yourself first, and stop running into danger."

"Alright, stop nagging. You're not my mom."

He grinned and got ready to leave, but stopped at the door. "I'm glad that I got to see you again, San."

The sentimental words took me aback, and nostalgia washed through me like a wave. "Me, too."

I watched as Wooyoung started to slide open the bedroom door, only to recoil in surprise when someone else beat him to it from the outside. 

"There you are."

I caught a glimpse of the military boots between Wooyoung's legs. Hongjoong looked over Wooyoung's shoulder at me. "Ah, good, you're awake, too."

I stood up, exchanging a confused look with Wooyoung. 

"We're about to land," Hongjoong explained. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the front of the cabin, almost on-edge.

"Is something wrong?" Wooyoung gestured for me to come closer. 

Hongjoong rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing. We're having a short briefing. You might want to join us, and buckle up at the front."

I shot Wooyoung another look before we followed the soldier out. The cabin looked a little different. All the bags that were stowed away in the overhead compartments were now piled up in the middle aisle, some of them open. I recognized my backpack, its contents exposed: the new stun guns we stole from Best Buy, a half-empty bottle, and some of my clothes.

 _"Please take a seat,"_ Mingi's voice came through the speakers. _"_ _—_ _and buckle up. The runway is in sight; we're landing now."_

Wooyoung and I did as we were told, and we part ways with Hongjoong, who sat behind us. We were so close to Toronto and its spaceship, and the end of this restless race was in sight. Yet the odd atmosphere in the cabin was giving me a premonition, and I didn't like it.

Maybe ten minutes later, the plane stopped completely on the taxiway and Mingi came out of the cockpit, looking haggard. The next chance I get, I would make sure he slept six hours straight.

Jongho was the first to unbuckle. He approached the bags in the middle, ignoring Hongjoong, who was a tad late in getting our attention.

"Jongho, but that stun gun down, please," the soldier tried. 

The younger simply raised an eyebrow as he continued studying the taser in his hand. "We counted the numbers together. You know there's not enough for anyone. Isn't it only fair if the person who got them in the first place gets one, too?"

The blunt truth hit me in the face. _So we're distributing -_ rationing _\- weapons now._

"Okay, I get it," Hongjoong put his hands out to placate. "Just- Just sit down first, okay?"

I could tell Jongho wanted to rebuke, but Yunho swat the taser out of his hands and pulled him into his seat. I wondered what side of Jongho we might've seen if he didn't have his older brother to hold him back.

Everyone looked at the soldier for his instructions. Even Mingi stayed quiet. Maybe he was too tired.

"San's team managed to get five stun guns, but we checked and only three works properly," Hongjoong stated the facts for the benefit of Wooyoung and I. "We have to share it among us, but first we should figure out how many of us there is."

That, I knew, was directed to Seonghwa. He sat up straighter, as if answering a question in the classroom. "I think I've done my part for the group. I got a truck, which you all can use to get to the spaceship. I'm of no use anymore, so I'd like to stay here." He turned to me. "If you don't mind. It's your plane, after--"

"No," someone interrupted. 

I sought out the source, which turned out to be Yunho. He was standing up now, and his brother was looking at him incredulously. "Why won't you come with us? We can all go to the spaceship and leave this place. And besides, Yeosang's wound still needs tending to."

This time, no one disagreed. When we were so close to the finish line, it hardly mattered who came or not. The spaceship should be big enough to accommodate all of us.

Mingi was next to speak up. He was putting on his coat, and I saw his eyes roll up to the ceiling exasperatedly. "Look, why are we even wasting time talking about all this? Can't we just get on the truck and hurry to the spaceship before we blow our chance again? If you're not going, _I'll_ go."

"Mingi." Hongjoong pulled at the hood of Mingi's coat, almost making the tall man fall backwards. "We don't even know where the spaceship is. And didn't you see when we were in the air? There's a big fire in the terminals, and Invincs scattering around it. The air isn't half as good compared to Vancouver. We have to be prepared."

"Okay, fine! Then hurry up with the tasers or whatever!" Mingi yanked out of Hongjoong's grip. He snagged one from the floor. "I'm the one who flew you all here. Without me, you'd still be stuck in Korea. So I'm getting one."

I felt Wooyoung flinch next to me. I could tell he was also growing impatient, because he was rubbing the photo pendent hung around his neck. I rubbed his arm to soothe his nerves, but he didn't look at me.

"Do we all agree Hongjoong gets the next one?" My head snapped to Seonghwa, surprised that he spoke. "He's a soldier. He should lead us."

No one said anything for a while, until the knowledge that only one stun gun was left sinks in. Wooyooung shot up from his seat just as I saw Jongho do the same. 

"The last one's mine," both of them shouted at the same time, lunging for the taser on the floor. 

I winced when they collided, their hands slamming into each other while the last taser skidded across the floor. Jongho reached for it, but Wooyoung had longer arms and pulled the former backwards. Instead of going for it again, Jongho tackled Wooyoung onto the floor, pinning his hands on his chest, rendering him immobile.

I stood up instinctively, but my legs were heavy. No one seemed to breathe as we watched the fight go on.

"Let go of me," Wooyoung said through gritted teeth. "San and I got those tasers, not you."

"Oh yeah?" Jongho's fists tightened, and I knew he is digging his fingernails into Wooyoung's arm. Yunho, like me, looked on warily. We both knew there was hardly anything we could do to stop them. "And who saved _both_ of your lives? If it weren't for me you'd already be torn into pieces by those Invincs!"

"Alright, that's enough, Jongho!" Yunho approached and tried to pry Jongho away, but the younger was stronger, and he stayed put. 

I ready myself to go help, maybe to snatch the taser before either of them can--

"Guys." Everyone froze, turned to look at Yeosang. The whole time we were having this "briefing", he never talked once. 

Yeosang held up his phone. I could barely see anything in the small screen, but it looked like a selfie of some girl. 

"No point arguing," he explained. "This girl just tweeted, quote, _got onto Toronto's spaceship just in time!_ Hashtag, _lucky-last_. Hashtag, _see-you-in-New-World._ Hashtag--"

"Shut up! We get it!" Mingi threw his bag onto the floor and cursed so loudly my ears ring. 

Jongho started complaining as well, and with Hongjoong trying to calm them down, the cabin filled up with a cacophony of screams and shouts.

I dropped onto my seat.

We were back to square one. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close yet so far! It seemed that every time they get near a spaceship, they were always one minute too late... (but if that didn't happen, then there'd be no story left HAHA XD) As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	13. 12 | Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a short trip to the terminal for resources, Yunho seemed to settle the small dispute between Wooyoung and Jongho. However, would they be able to leave the terminal as easily as they had entered?

**Toronto Pearson Airport, Canada**

Using the WiFi on San's plane, I updated my phone's location to check the local time. 11:30am. I looked out the window. was it overcast? It seemed like the sun had barely risen since we landed in Toronto. I shook my head to get rid of the confusing thoughts and instead focused on checking if our path to the terminals was clear of Invincs.

Thankfully, the robots must had already wandered away after they failed to sense any humans in the vicinity. Even if we went out now, we would be safe.

"You ready to go?" 

I turned around to see Hongjoong, holding open one of the curtains and peeking into the galley at me. I looked down at my belt pouch - Jongho wouldn't let me carry anything bigger or heavier than that - and made sure I had everything. Water, a granola bar and an apple, my phone, my inhaler.

I was about to zip it close when Hongjoong stopped me. He unhooked something from the back of his belt and handed it to me. "Jongho wants you to bring this, too."

I took the black, rectangle thing in my hands, realizing that it was one of the two-way radios Jongho got in Vancouver. We had seen these a lot, when the police used them to contact their colleagues after catching us sleeping illegally in public parks. 

"It's a good chance for us to test if it works." Hongjoong shrugged. "Besides, it's better being safe than sorry."

This radio was bigger and heavier than I expected, but I tucked it away as I was told. Then I followed the soldier out into the front of the plane, where San and Wooyoung were already waiting by the door.

We double-checked and triple-checked the reliability of the girl's tweet, but eventually arrived at an official statement from Canada's police service - the Royal Canadian Mounted Police - that confirmed Yeosang's suspicions. Toronto's spaceship was indeed full, meaning we had to move forward if we wanted another chance at leaving Earth. 

After the initial shock of the truth subsided, Hongjoong suggested that some of us go out to restock our food supply. This time, whoever wanted to go volunteered, instead of us being put into groups. San and Wooyoung wanted to stretch their legs, and maybe get some air, although I doubt how _fresh_ it would be. Hongjoong said I might be able to find a clinic in the airport where I can refill my inhaler, so I decided to tag along.

"Hyung, do you really have to go? I can do it for you."

I smiled. Even at the last moment, when the cabin door had already been opened and we were letting cold air rush in, Jongho was still trying to keep me behind where he could watch over me. 

I ruffled his hair. "I'll be fine, Jongho. You know how strong I can be when I need to." My eyes wandered down to his bandaged arm. "You should stay here and rest. You're in charge of taking care of the others while we're gone, okay?"

My little brother stared at me reluctantly, but he eventually let out a breath and let go of his grip on my sleeve. "Okay. Promise you'll be back soon?"

"I promise." I gave his head one last ruffle before I stepped down the airstairs after Wooyoung. Hongjoong and San are standing on the ground, hugging themselves and trying to keep warm. I waved at Jongho. "I think you'd better wash your hair as well. It's oily!"

I heard a faint reply, but the wind was quickly picking up speed and was roaring in my ears. I put on a cloth mask and pulled the collar of my turtle neck - generously given by Seonghwa-hyung - over my nose for extra warmth. 

No one needed to say anything: all of us automatically headed for the terminals, urging to get away from the cold. 

Once the automatic doors slid shut behind us, we collectively let out a breath. The heaters in the concourse were in full blast, and with the absence of wind, I could almost sweat under my layers of clothing. I pulled down my turtleneck but kept my mask on. It helped with blocking out the allergens that could easily trigger my asthma.

We scanned our surroundings, and thankfully, unlike what Wooyoung and San encountered in Vancouver, this airport wasn't taken over by hostile and selfish people. In fact, there was barely _anyone_ around.

"Where is everybody?" San spoke my mind.

"Maybe they left because of the fire," Wooyoung suggested, referring to the South part of the airport, ablaze with orange flames, that we saw while we were landing. 

San mirrored my worried expression. "Yeah, but isn't Toronto a big city? There should be at least someone--"

"Look," Hongjoong interrupted, going around so he was standing ahead and facing the three of us, like a tour guide addressing his tourists. "I agree that it is kind of unusual, but there's no time to pick on these details. We have lots to do, and we should get going before the fire spreads, don't you think?"

I was the first to nod. We had only just met around a day ago, but Hongjoong-hyung had already gained my utmost respect. Leave it to him to keep us on task and soothe our nerves. 

Wooyoung and San were next to agree. It was easier for all of us if we had a mission to focus on. They scoured the signs hanging from the ceilings to locate the directions we need.

"There," Wooyoung says, pointing to our left. He turned to San. "That means clinic in English, doesn't it?"

San confirmed it, and added that we could also find cafés, convenience stores, and restaurants that way. Hongjoong and I exchanged a look and we smiled, both relieved and grateful to have the two of them in our team. Without them, we could hardly navigate the area. 

Fast food stores started to appear as we approach a slight curve to the right. We went into the back kitchen of a McDonald's, and while we were busy searching the shelves and refrigerators for canned food or fruits, I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Wooyoung. He was laughing with San, at what I assumed was a joke they shared. My eyes traveled down to his hands, and my heart clenched with guilt when I spot the crescent-shaped indents, rimmed red, on his wrists and forearms. Scars left behind after the quarrel with Jongho.

I made up my mind and approached them cautiously. "Hey."

Wooyoung looked up, but diverted his gaze once he saw me. "Oh, Yunho."

"I'm sorry, Wooyoung." His head jerked up. "You must feel awkward... but I want to apologize on behalf of my brother. He can be impulsive sometimes, especially when it comes to increasing his chances of keeping me safe." I glanced at his arms again. "D- do they hurt?"

He covered the marks self-consciously. "It's fine." The silence stretched for a while before he sighed and added, "Tell him I'm sorry, too. I also overreacted. I guess we are all on-edge, with everything that's happening."

The cornered of my lips curve upwards a little. "Thanks. I'll make sure to--" 

Before I could finish, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. 

I put down the grocery bag that Hongjoong gave me earlier, half full with what I deemed edible foods, and looked at Wooyoung apologetically. My little brother was calling. Of course.

_"Hyung! Are you alright?"_

I couldn't help but chuckle at his over-protectiveness. "I've been out for less than thirty minutes, Jjongho." That was the nickname I always used when I wanted to tease him. "Nothing is happening to me."

_"But doesn't your voice sound a little wheezy already? Are you sure you'll manage? You can come back... also, don't get near the fire! The smoke will..."_

Hongjoong heard me talking and approached me. He gestured to me that he and San had already cleared the rest of store, and that we could move on. I gave him a subtle nod and pointed at my phone. 

"I can take care of myself, so don't worry, okay? It must've been the chilly wind, but I can still breath easily, and I feel fine." I caught Wooyoung staring at me. "Oh, Jongho, there's something else."

_"Yea? I'm listening."_

I pass my phone to Wooyoung. He seemed taken aback at first and tried to push it back to me, but I jutted the device to him adamantly. He gave in, and Hongjoong, San, and I watched him.

"Jongho, it's me, Wooyoung. I... I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened just now. On the plane." He bit his bottom lip as he waited for a reply. "I forgive you, too... Thanks."

Wooyoung hung up and tossed my phone back.

"What did he say?" 

"He said he's sorry, too."

"See, aren't things going well now? At times like this it's more important than ever to get along." Hongjoong grinned widely and looped his arms around Wooyoung and I. Because of his height I had to bend down, but I didn't mind. I even laughed softly along with Wooyoung.

San gave us a shove from behind. "Come on, we still need to help Yunho refill his inhaler."

"Okay, okay." Hongjoong let us go. 

We left the McDonald's and continued down the curve, which opened up to a circular area with chairs in the middle and more shops around. San continued to lead the way by translating the signs and we soon arrived a narrow corridor. 

"This should lead straight to the medical center," San said.

We followed him and sure enough, a big glowing sign read "Appletree Medical Centre" on top of a glass door. There was even an apple logo next to it, and a giggle escaped my lips.

"What? What's so funny?" Wooyoung looked at me with wide eyes as we headed inside.

"Nothing. It just reminds me of Jongho. He can break apples in half with his bare hands, and he keeps making a big deal out of it."

San seemed to know where to look for the medicine, and went straight into a back room filled with shelves stacked with pills and bottles. "Well, I'd say it's kind of a big deal! Anyways, do you think it was a good idea to leave him and Mingi on the same plane while we're gone?"

Hongjoong hummed almost confidently. "No need to worry about that. I may or may not have added something in his drink to put him into a deep sleep."

Wooyoung and I gaped at him, both astonished and impressed. 

"Well, our only pilot needs his sleep, too," Hongjoong explained. "Meanwhile... I think I've found it!" He pulled out a small plastic tray with all sorts of inhalers, all newly packaged. He turned to look at me. "Do you know which type and dosage you need?"

I scratched my head sheepishly, trying to remember the last time I visited a pharmacy. "My mother used to keep track of it for me, with a pharmacist we visit regularly. But after she passed... all I know is that I need long-term medication, but I also keep quick-relief medication with me for emergencies."

"Okay." Hongjoong looked down at the colorful inhalers. "I have no clue which is which, so I guess we'll just bring all and figure it out later. Better safe than sorry, huh?"

I agreed and helped him sweep all of them inside his backpack, which was so full with food we almost couldn't zip it completely. Then, we waited for San and Wooyoung, who had decided to look around for other useful medications, before heading back out together.

San reached for the handle of the glass door, pushing it open. "That was easier than I thought. We can go back to the plane now--" He stopped abruptly, taken over by a coughing fit. He gasped for air and backed away, shutting the door quickly. "What--" He coughed a few more times. "Was that smoke?"

I stood on my tiptoes to get a better view, and it didn't take long to see the grey clouds seep in through the gaps between the door and the wall. 

Hongjoong cursed softly. "Did the fire spread here? So quickly?"

As if on cue, a fire alarm started above our heads, a shrill siren that drilled into our eardrums. I felt my airways restrict from the smoke particles, and it already felt harder to breath. I started to pull my turtleneck over my mask again, but Hongjoong stopped me.

"Wait here!" He ran to the back of the clinic again, disappearing around a corner. A minute later, he came back with a wad of paper towels in his hands, dripping wet. "Use them to cover your nose and mouth. We have to go through and leave the terminal, quick!" 

Wooyoung, San, and I each got a few pieces, our fingers clumsy under the stress and pressure of the situation. We got ready to leave the clinic, and I saw Hongjoong stuffing something frantically into the deep pockets of his cargo pants.

My chest felt tight as I tried to keep up with everyone's quick steps. I knew I couldn't afford to have an asthma attack right now and risk putting my whole team in danger, so I held a hand over my chest, trying to calm both my lungs and my heart, silently urging them to behave. 

_Just a little more._

By the time we got back to where we came in from, I wouldn't stop coughing. San and Wooyoung were also struggling to breath through the smoke, but they kept shooting concerned glances at me. I tried to reassure them, but I didn't know how reassuring I could look with half my face covered and my eyes watering. 

"The exit's this way!" Hongjoong was a few steps ahead of us, and I could faintly make out a silhouette waving at us.

We ran the last few steps to the automatic doors that led outside, but I had to dug my heels to the ground to brake myself when Hongjoong froze suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" Wooyoung looked at the soldier, and followed his gaze to the apron outside. It should be almost noon, but it looked like it was six in the evening. The sky was darkening, and there was a constant whooshing and whistling of wind that we could hear over the fire alarm--

Before I could make more sense of the situation, the hallway we were standing in plunged into darkness. 

San and Wooyoung yelped in surprise. The lights were all out, save for the remaining sunshine that was coming from the overcast sky outside. I made my way to Hongjoong's side, and we peered out the window. I didn't understand what I was seeing until I made out the tiny white flakes dancing crazily in the air, and I realized that we were in the middle of a snowstorm. 

I heard a loud static noise and jumped. A muffled voice came from my pouch. _"-ng? Hyung!"_

_The radio!_

I used my free hand to unzip my pouch, but such an easy task became difficult when I have to focus so much on wheezing. Hongjoong came to my rescue and held the walkie-talkie out for all of us to hear.

_"Hyung! C-can... y-- hear--?"_

I nodded, and when I couldn't manage to get anything out of my mouth except for coughs, Hongjoong helped me do the talking.

He held a button down. "Yes, Jongho. We can hear you, barely. What's going on outside?"

 _"-hyung, there is-- snowstorm... power-- --nication-- all down._ _Can't hear-- well! --fire! Get-- Get out. Get-- now!"_

Hongjoong frowned at us. "We are barely in range of the radios. Do the phones work?" 

Wooyoung and San were already one step ahead. They looked down at the devices in their hands, then shook their heads. 

Hongjoong cursed again. He looked back and forth between the doors leading outside, at me coughing, and towards the inside of the terminals where a fire is blazing. He shut his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again I knew he had made up his mind. 

He reached into the pockets of his cargo pants and retrieved a few pairs of what looks like lab goggles. "I saw these while we were leaving the clinic. Got them just in case. They will be useful for us to see when we go outside later."

Wooyoung, San, and I exchanged a nervous glance. _We're going out?_ He waited for us to put them on before turning to the radio in his hands. "Okay, Jongho. Looks like the best choice for us is to go back out to the plane. Can you get the doors ready for us?"


	14. 13 | Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho was being impulsive again, but all he wanted was to protect his brother. If Yeosang wasn't there to hold him back, what would've happened?

**Toronto Pearson Airport, Canada**

"It's your turn." 

I tore my gaze away from the flurry of snow outside and looked down at the cards in my hands. I picked a blue two and put it on the tray table in between Seonghwa and I.

Seonghwa scanned his hand and cursed, reaching for the draw pile, but he stopped midway and threw all his cards on the table, scattering some of the bottom ones onto the floor. 

"I give up. UNO's too boring for two people."

I started piling all the cards into one neat pile as Seonghwa left his seat. I almost suggested for Jongho to join us, but I quickly learned that it wasn't a good idea.

Since the snowstorm started a while ago, Jongho wouldn't stop pacing back and forth between the aisles, sometimes going all the way to the back of the plane, to the vehicle bay where the truck was parked. He was walking towards us now, his head dipped and eyes focused on the phone in his hands. 

_No use, I already tried it just now. No service at all._

He threw the phone onto the floor, and I saw Seonghwa grimace. Jongho whipped around suddenly, glaring at the UNO box in my hands. I knew he was about to come over and snatch it, so I hid it behind my back as he took the first step forward.

_How can you be playing UNO..._

"How can you be playing UNO--" _when hyung's out there?_ "--when hyung's out there?" Jongho backtracked, bending to pick his phone up.

_Shouldn't we be doing something?_

His eyes darted between me and Seonghwa. "Shouldn't we be doing something?"

He was so easy to read.

"The storm affected the cell towers, cell service providers, the power lines," I said. "Our phones are useless. I'm incapacitated, Mingi's knocked out, we have zero supplies that can help us get through it--" 

Jongho leaned down and grabbed my collar. He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my face as he shouted profanities and called me a _smartass_. To the left of his head I caught a glimpse of Seonghwa approaching, arms out to pull Jongho back.

"Hey, Jongho. It's time for me to change your bandage. Let Yeosang go."

Jongho let me go but shrugged Seonghwa away. "Why aren't either of you doing _anything_? The soldier is out there, too! Aren't you guys worried?"

I could feel Seonghwa's rage leaving his body even before he started talking. "Hey! _All_ of us are, okay?" Hot, palpable anger, but short-lived, like an outburst from a flame torch. He cooled just as quickly, brushing a hand on Jongho's shoulder timidly. "We're all worried, but what can we do now? Go out and send ourselves to hell?"

I'd admit, that last sentence was a bit harsh, but it was better than going soft in front of Jongho. When he turned around, I spotted the two-way radio he had hooked on the back of his pants. I could point it out now, but he's never listen, and certainly wouldn't admit that he needed the helpful reminder. The best way was to make him figure it out on his own. 

So I took the UNO pack out again and toss it perfectly so it hit the spot on Jongho's back, just above his radio.

He whipped around.

"Sorry, it slipped out of my hands." I shrugged, watching him reach a hand to rub the sore spot. 

His annoyed expression melted into one of surprise and recognition, and that was when I knew he had touched the radio. He tugged it out so fast the clip makes a, well, _clipping_ noise that sounded painful.

"Oh, that's right! I gave hyung one of these before he left! Thank god..." 

While he fiddled with the buttons and switches, Seonghwa shot me a look. I can tell he was relieved, but also confused at my actions. I grinned back, thinking, _now this deserves a pat in the back for me._

It took a few tries, but eventually a loud cackle drew our attention to the walkie-talkie. 

Jongho held down the biggest button - after being reminded by Seonghwa - and spoke into the device. "Hyung? Can you hear me? Hyung!"

A faint reply came back, and my chest felt lighter after hearing the voices of the rest of our teammates. I could still hear the whistles and howls of the wind, but I was sure that everyone would be fine. Using the umbrella Jongho brought back before, I limped my way to the washroom. Even my leg felt better now, thanks to Seonghwa.

My tutor may had been my only friend, but I also knew the importance of teamwork. 

When I was done, a shadow flew past right in front of me, forcing me to lean back at the threshold of the washroom. I stepped out cautiously, looking at Seonghwa for answers. He seemed out of breath.

"Hongjoong said they're coming back. If not, they'd be stuck in the terminal, and the fire is getting to them. Jongho wants to open the cargo ramp for them, but I think he's planning to go out."

The last word was barely out of his mouth before Seonghwa headed off in the same direction as the shadow, which I knew belonged to Jongho. I hooked the umbrella around my forearm and hopped my way to the back on one foot - after some experimentation, I found out that this way of traveling was more tiring, but faster.

I felt the piercing cold on my face before I saw it. Just around the corner and down a short flight of stairs was the vehicle bay where we put the truck. Snowflakes were already floating in the air and getting into the plane through the open ram, sticking to my hair and getting into my mouth. Without my coat, they sent a chill down my skin whenever they melted through my thin layer of clothing. 

Seonghwa was shouting something at Jongho, who was holding a hand out in front of his face, slowly edging down the ramp. I couldn't hear anything because of the wind, but I could guess what kind of message he was trying to send.

I made my way down as quick as possible, trying to ignore my numbing toes. I brushed the long bangs away from my eyes, even though it didn't help a lot when snowflakes were obscuring my vision anyway. Finally catching up, I managed to hear what Seonghwa was saying.

"Jongho! Come back here! It's too dangerous out there!" 

Jongho stayed quiet and continued edging his way down. One of his feet jerked froward suddenly, and I realized that the ramp was slippery from ice that was already forming on the surface. _  
_

_It's got to be at least ten, eleven degrees below zero out there. How did the temperature plunge so quickly? It just doesn't make any sense._

When the young one showed no signs of stopping, Seonghwa made a move as well. I didn't stop him, knowing he was too smart to do anything stupid. Instead, I focused on peering outside, to the wall of white that seemed to surround the whole plane. And for a long while, that was all I saw: whiteness. But then the wind picked up again, and I started to see grey silhouettes in the gaps between the zooming snowflakes.

"Jongho, watch out!" 

My head snapped to Seonghwa, who had a grip on Jongho's arm. One of the silhouettes got close enough for me to discern it as a plastic bin. It flew past the cargo door, straight from right to left. _Whoosh._

The wind was strong enough to pick up objects.

"Did you see that, Jongho? You'll get _hurt_ if you go outside!" Seonghwa had to scream to be heard.

"Let go!" Jongho tried to shrugged him away again, but this time Seonghwa held on tight. 

"It's not safe!"

Jongho stopped struggling and faced Seonghwa full on. "Oh yeah? Then how about hyung? And the others? They are _outside_. It's not safe for them either! We have to save them!" His voice was straining from all the shouting, his tone almost hysterical. "Let me go!"

This time, Jongho managed to yank his hand free, but the momentum caused him to lose balance again. Fortunately, Seonghwa was right there to steady him. "Jongho..."

Distraught was written all over the young man: his hair, his red nose, his puffy eyes with tears that were threatening to fall, his bandaged hand that was starting to bleed again, the torn and dirty hoodie that he wouldn't change out of. 

He must be tired, I thought to myself. So, so tired. Poor Jongho. 

Seonghwa tried to pull him back, away from the precarious ramp, but he didn't budge. Of course they didn't - Seonghwa was approaching this in the wrong way. They were neither moving forwards or backwards, just stuck, letting their hair whip around like crazy tentacles in the wind.

I noticed tears rolling down Jongho's cheeks, but I didn't know if he was crying from being tired or if it was the wind. Either way, he didn't care and continued searching the white fog in front of us for any sign of his brother. 

"Jongho." 

I thought Seonghwa was trying again to convince Jongho to back out, but when I turned to look, he was pointing outside. "Look."

We looked. Four human-shaped shadows, growing more solid and bigger each second.

Something collided with the metal hull of the plane, sending a ring straight into my ears, reminding me of the bells that shop owners hung on their front door to alert them every time a customer went in.

"Hyung!" Jongho jolted to attention. "I have to go help him, let me--"

Seonghwa must had been shocked, too, because he - disappointingly - lost his grip on Jongho. "No! Wait!"

I followed Seonghwa's gaze and saw the fifth silhouette a distance behind Yunho's group. It was smaller, rectangular, in midair - a suitcase being picked up by the wind - and was heading straight for Jongho.

With my leg like this, I knew I would never be quick enough to push Jongho away. Besides, it was too dangerous. Meanwhile, Seonghwa was staring at the flying suitcase with dread, desperate but helpless.

I looked down at my only tool - the umbrella, and thought, _no worries, Seonghwa, I already got this covered._

If my calculations were correct, this umbrella was long enough that I could hook its handle around Jongho's ankle from where I was standing. Of course, that wasn't enough to budge a man of Jongho's size and weight. That was why I had to rely on the fact that he was standing on a slope - a slope covered with ice.

My calculations turned out to be correct. As usual. My umbrella tripped Jongho up and he fell face down onto the ramp, narrowly missing the suitcase that zoomed pass where his head would've been. Seonghwa dodged it in time and it rammed against the back of the cargo hold, scarcely missing the truck. The locks on the suitcase popped out from the impact and it opened, revealing a few pieces of clothing inside.

I turned my attention back to Jongho, who was slowly slipping down the icy ramp. A trail of blood followed in his wake, which meant he might've scratched his face on the sharp ice, but that was nothing compared to if he actually got hit by the suitcase. My umbrella was also sliding with him, and they almost reach the end of the ramp before San emerged from the snow and pulled Jongho up onto his feet.

Wooyoung, Yunho, and Hongjoong rushed in beside San.

"Hurry, Yeosang, close the ramp!"

I was indeed closest to the control panel on the wall, so I jammed a finger onto the close button. The ramp lifted agonizingly slowly, and I realized the reason behind the soldier's urgent tone. 

An Invinc was making its way towards us.

No one seemed to be breathing as all seven of us watched the ramp close. I bet everyone was focused on not letting the Invinc reach us, but my eyes wandered to somewhere else.

The storm had abated, meaning I could now see more than just a few meters ahead of me. The fuel tank parked next to the plane's wheels slowly revealed itself amidst the snow and sleet, and I seemed to be the only one to notice that there were three long scratch marks on the tank.

The rich, black oil was spilling out, staining the immaculate snow.

The fuel that we had planned to use to refuel the plane.


	15. 14 | Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Jongho's gesture of gratitude for the pilot's tireless work so far seemed to soften Mingi's heart... but not quite enough yet.

**Toronto Pearson Airport, Canada**

My eyes snapped open abruptly, but I sensed nothing around me that might have woken me up. The cockpit was in pin-drop silence, and thanks to my sleeping mask, the afternoon sun couldn't get to my eyes. 

I sat up and pulled the mask off, squinting at brightness. _How long have I slept for?_ I rubbed my face to get some of the grogginess away, and faintly made out the others talking outside my door.

A fuzzy memory floated in my mind. The soldier, clinking a glass of whisky with me _._ I recalled what he said to me before I felt my eyelids droop heavily. _"Rest well, Mingi. We'll have a long day ahead."_ And then. And then everything blacked out. 

A surge of anger washed over me like a tide as I figured out what had happened. That Hongjoong guy tampered with my drink! 

Just as abruptly, fear settled in my heart. _Are they planning to ditch me? Knock me out and leave me here to die?_

I threw my sheets off the bed and lunged at the door, fumbling with the lock clumsily before dashing out into the cabin. Everyone stopped what they were doing and froze in place, watching me with wide eyes. I scanned their outfits, the bags in their hands, and I _knew_ I was right.

Before I could stop myself, the words tumbled out. "You ungrateful bastards!"

Apart from Hongjoong, everyone exchanged surprised glances, their eyes glinting with what looked like amusement. It fueled the flame in my chest and I couldn't hold back. They were _making fun_ of me when I caught them running away?

I opened my mouth, ready to scream at them and do whatever I could to hurt them in return for betraying me when the soldier took a step forward, his hand reached out in that forever-placating gesture. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Even the corner of his lips were curled up.

"Mingi, how was your sleep? We were just about to wake you up."

" _You?_ Out of everyone--" I faltered when I realized what he just said, my voice softening unwillingly. "You... you were going to wake me up?"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But I knew you weren't going to sleep if I didn't do something. Don't worry, it's just some sleeping pills I added in your drink. It's around three in the afternoon now, and we want to get going before the sun sets."

I stared down at the soldier, abashed, as I try to process his words with my muzzy brain. The feeling of betrayal, however, had not fully left my system yet. If Hongjoong was telling the truth, then I was out for at least four hours. Long enough for them to plot anything against me. "H-hold on. I'm done with being your pilot-- I don't think--"

"We're going to Niagara Falls." As if reading my mind, Seonghwa started to explain. He gave me a brief summary of the snowstorm that I slept through, as well as how all our fuel spilled out. I almost fainted at that, if it weren't for the good news that came after. "No one got hurt from the snowstorm, and just before all service died, Yeosang saw a tweet about a new spaceship landing in America, right beside the Falls. In other words, we don't need a pilot, we need a driver." 

Something seized me, and all of a sudden I felt worse than ever. Scared, desperate. I didn't have a driver's license. Never learnt how to use any vehicle other than planes. The first thought that gnawed at me was the fact that I no longer had any use to the team, and therefore I would be left alone. 

In spite of myself, though, I couldn't give up on my dignity. Ignoring the heat that was rising from my chest to my neck, I raised my voice in a meager attempt to hide my embarrassment. "D-don't even think about it! Even if you beg me, I won't be your driver. I'm done being used by you, I'm done being nice!"

The moment the last word came out, I regretted it. I didn't have to look to know that Yunho was snickering at me. Memories of the conversation we had in Vancouver were still vivid, and my intuition told me that he, too, hadn't forgotten about the argument we had over me being nice or not. 

I shut my eyes to escape the gazes of others. Someone chuckled, the sound close to me, so it had to be Hongjoong. "Don't worry, Mingi. You've done a lot for us already, and it makes sense that you'll be tired. I already volunteered to drive, so just sit back and relax." I open my eyes dubiously. "It'll take just under one and a half hours to get there, so you can continue your nap. I'm sure the others will let you take shotgun if you asked. It'll be more comfortable up front than the truck's cargo bed. Right, guys?"

I watched everyone nod through my peripheral vision, still not quite wanting to meet them in the eyes. _Great_ , I thought, _Yunho is grinning at me now. That cheeky man must think I'm pitiful._

San and Wooyoung passed me a huge hiking backpack, packed full with essentials. I didn't bother to thank them as we all filed down the narrow aisles to the vehicle bay. It didn't sit well with me that everyone was being so nice towards me all of a sudden, so I kept my suspicions high and my senses on full alert. 

I formed a hasty plan while Jongho and San furnished the truck's cargo bed with some boxes and blankets to make the ride more bearable at the back. It would be easier to jump out from the cargo bed if Hongjoong were to try anything fishy, so I tried convincing Yunho to switch places with me instead. As much as I despised the idea of talking to him.

"With your asthma and everything... it'd be better if you sat inside the truck."

Yunho raised an eyebrow at me, trying not to smile again. "I told you, being nice is in your blood. But no thanks, Mingi. I'd like to stay with my brother this time. Maybe you should ask Yeosang instead."

I was so irked with his statement about me being nice again that I couldn't do anything but stare as he walked away, leaving me no choice.

In the end, I had to squeeze in between Hongjoong at the driver's seat and Yeosang at shot gun because the cargo bed was full with our stuff. My plan was ruined, but on the other hand, it was easier to keep an eye out on the driver this way. The soldier was so tiny I could easily push him out and take over the wheel - especially when he didn't have his weapon around.

The snow was already beginning to melt outside, making the roads visible, but it didn't really make our task any easier. Without service, we couldn't rely on GPS or Google Maps. The only tool we had was the old-fashioned atlas that Yeosang found in the glove box and had shoved into my hands as we eased down the ramp.

By the time we found our way to a petrol station to take a rest, the sky was already orange from the egg-yolk sun. My stomach grumbled at the thought of hot food, the breakfast set I always ate in the airport lounges. 

Hongjoong and Yeosang both jumped out off the truck, the latter wanting the washroom while the former tried his luck with the refill-stations. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I sneaked a peek at the fuel gauge - over half of it was gone because of how many times I directed us to the wrong way. At this rate we would end up taking twice as long as intended to get to our destination. 

_No,_ I thought, shaking my head and consoling myself, _it's their fault for trusting me with the map. I barely had enough sleep and they knew I had a bad temper._

Having successfully convinced myself, I felt that I should treat myself to something sweet. I saved a chocolate-cookie pack I found on the first plane I raided in Korea just for this moment. 

So I scrambled over the shotgun seat and hopped out into the cold. I had just slammed the door shut and turned around when two people materialized in front of me, almost scaring my pants off.

"Jeez, do you walk without sound?" 

Jongho smirked while Yunho suppressed a chuckle. For the first time since I had known these brothers, I noticed the resemblance in their curled lips. I had a feeling their similarities ended there.

I tapped my feet against the damp ground impatiently, trying not to show that I was slightly shivering in just a thin pullover. Yunho took something white out from the pocket of his pants, which turned out to be paper tissues wrapped around a cream bun. I crossed my arms and tried to hold down my abdomen to keep it from growling.

Neither of the brothers said anything as Yunho tore the bun in half, revealing the pristine cream inside that was making my mouth water. 

Perhaps because I was too busy focusing on how hungry I was, it hadn't even occurred to me what the two of them wanted with me. Out of all the possibilities that were running through my mind, Yunho passing me half of his bun was one of the least expected ones. In fact, it wasn't even one of the things I had considered.

"This was supposed to be Jongho's share, actually," Yunho said, grinning. "He wanted you to have it, right?" He nudged his brother with his elbow.

Jongho narrowed his eyes at Yunho before meeting my eyes. "Yea. I want you to have it. As my apology for being mean to you all the time. And no, it's not what you think. I didn't say this because Yunho-hyung told me to. Well, maybe the soldier had to convince me a little, but-- Anyways, thanks for letting me and hyung tag along on your plane back then... Mingi-hyung."

His gaze and tone was so sincere I would've stepped back if it weren't for the truck right behind me. It was kind of _scary_ to hear Jongho - who tried to attack me multiple times - say something to me that wasn't threatening or insulting. On top of that, did he just call me _hyung?_ Perhaps their personalities weren't that different after all.

Before I knew it, footsteps started approaching me, and soon I was surrounded by the rest of my team in a semi-circle.

"I wanted to say thank you, too, Mingi," Seonghwa nodded at me. "For letting me sleep on your plane."

San and Wooyoung avoided looking at me directly but they smiled. "Thanks for being our pilot. Although we had a plane, we would be doomed without you."

Yeosang hopped back from the washroom. "I know you don't have it in you to leave all of us behind."

Finally, it was Hongjoong's turn. "Glad to have you on our team, Mingi."

I blinked at them, one by one, my arms still glued to my side.

Yunho shoved the bun towards me. "Just take it already. It's not much, but after everything, you deserve at least this." When I still don't budge, Jongho pried my hand from my thigh and pressed the bun into my palm. "Come on, hyung's arm is getting sore."

I heard some soft chuckles shared among the group, before they started dispersing.

"Five more minutes before we should get going," Hongjoong announced, leaving me alone with the brothers again.

I managed to tear my gaze away from the treat in my hand. _Thank you_ , I wanted to say - almost said. It was an impulse, an instinct. Like Yunho said, it was _in my_ _blood_. Yet as I looked up to examine Jongho's fingers, the dirt forever stuck under its nails, and Yunho in his torn raiment, weathered with time and the abysmal conditions they had to live - _survive_ in - I knew I couldn't accept it.

I felt sick at how much this situation reminded me of my parents. How they always put others before themselves, and gave unconditionally without thinking of the consequences. My appetite was gone, and in its place was a flaming fury that filled my empty stomach. 

I passed the bun back, not bothering to make sure that Yunho was holding on tight before releasing my fingers. It almost fell to the ground. "Don't. You'll die at this rate if you give that to me! Are you all idiots?" _Like my parents?_ "Look at yourselves first. You've been malnourished all your lives. I can see the bones through your skin, the shadows in your cheeks. Have you even thought about how the other would feel if one of you dies?"

The smiles on both of their faces waned and disappeared. I could tell I triggered something in Jongho when his lip twitched and his palm closed into a fist. He opened his mouth to say something but Yunho pulled him back, waiting for me to finish.

I turned my body slightly so only Yunho could see my face. I was still reluctant to show Jongho my weak side, but Yunho had already seen me when I was on the brink of tears, so it didn't matter. At least, that was what I told myself. 

My heart skipped to see the lines of concern on Yunho's face. They were more prominent than ever, when there was scarcely any meat left under the thin layer of skin.

"Hey, Mingi," Yunho started, his voice soft. "Are you alright?"

I felt something break and melt inside me, and the words escaped my lips with a mind of their own. "My parents, they--" Then I choked, stopping myself just in time. I twisted my neck so I wouldn't have to look at them anymore.

_My parents died while helping people like you. And now you're being nice to me in return. Is this some kind of sad joke?  
_

The silence was interminable as I wiped my eyes dry subtly. I felt the brothers' gaze on me, but I forced myself to ignore the odd feeling until I regained my composure.

When I looked up again, a new, steel, wall was built around my heart. Reinforced and ready. "Thanks for your offer, Yunho. But I'm fine. I need the washroom before we leave, so move out of the way."

I didn't wait for their reply before shouldering in between them, bumping Jongho in the way. I didn't care. Once I was out of anyone's sight, I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, my hand resting on my chest to calm it down.

I slid down to the floor, head dipped and eyes shut. _Stay strong, Mingi, stay strong. You almost fell for it, but don't go soft just yet. You're almost there. Stay strong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! Mingi was so close to giving in... 🥺 Don't worry, I feel just as frustrated as you are!! But his character is just as stubborn as this 😤 He'll change soon, though! As you can tell, he already has a soft spot for Yunho 😜


	16. 15 | Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team had once again got closer to their tickets to escape, yet trouble seemed to follow them everywhere. And on the Rainbow Bridge, it came in two different forms. 
> 
> Get ready for some action!

**Rainbow Bridge, Niagara Falls, Canada**

I slowed the truck down and turned the engine off. "Looks like we'll have to walk from here."

I had offered to take over the wheel for the second half of the ride, which took only half an hour because I was starting to recognize the scenery. One of my younger brothers always begged me to take him to the fireworks at the Falls, so I knew the place like the back of my hand, even though the streets and houses on the way looked devoid of life, trashed by Invincs and stripped by mother nature with her merciless disasters. 

The entrance to the bridge was blocked off by two heavy trucks parked horizontally across the width, so there was no choice but to squeeze through on foot. If Yeosang's sources were reliable, the spaceship would be somewhere in the woods on the other end of the bridge, on America's side.

The truck shook as the people at the back climbed out of the cargo bed. I looked to my right at Yeosang, who was slowly making his way out of the truck with his injured leg, and Mingi, who remained sitting uncomfortably between the driver and shotgun seat. 

As I drove, I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were glassy, as if he wanted to cry. Now, he stared straight ahead at nothing. I nudged him gently, and he snapped out of his trance with a jump.

"We're here."

Mingi nodded mechanically and followed me out of the truck. San approached us and tossed me my backpack, everyone else trailing behind. Seonghwa was saying something to Hongjoong, while Yunho took a puff out of an inhaler as his brother carried both their stuff. 

As expected, it was the soldier who led the way at the front of the group as we crossed the bridge. The snowstorm must've been big enough to cut off the power in the area as well, because the lamps were all out and we had to use our phones to light up the road. 

My heart started to pound again, just like how it did when I stood in front of Vancouver's spaceship. We were all very close to the end, but the air between us lacked enthusiasm and relief. Perhaps all of us were too tired - I thought of all the different burdens that were weighing down every one of us, draining our energy.

I touched my pendent over my chest. _I'll meet with all of you very soon, mom, dad, all my brothers and sisters._

We passed the halfway mark on the bridge, the only sounds being our footsteps, our breathing, and the roar of the waterfall beneath us. I thought that the silence would continue until we board the spaceship, until we part ways and never speak to each other again, but it broke off suddenly in a way I could've never imagined.

San and I were walking side by side closer to the end of the group, so we were the first to hear them. A faint shuffling behind an abandoned car on the side of the bridge, followed by urgent whispers. By the time we caught on and turned our heads to check, three well-built men were zooming past us in a blur, making us stumble back in surprise.

There was a gasp and I spun around to see one of the men holding Yunho in a tight headlock, with a sharp knife pointed at his vulnerable neck.

The two others stood to their left, wielding similar weapons and wearing a smirk on their faces. All of them wore dirty tank tops, revealing tattoos on their arms. They looked like escaped prisoners, thugs in their past life.

San clutched my arm tightly, and I gulped. Everyone else behind us caught on as well, turning around and freezing in shock when they saw Yunho being held hostage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hongjoong walking forwards bravely, rifle in hand.

"San," the soldier said, eyes not leaving the thug in the middle. "Tell them to let Yunho go, or I'll shoot."

I stared at my friend as he hesitated, lips trembling. When he finally spoke, his voice was laden with fear. "L-let our friend go, or... or we'll shoot."

All three men tilted their head back and laughed to the sky. Yunho's captor tightened his grip, the blade grazing Yunho's skin. 

The one in the middle stepped forward. My English wasn't as good as San's, but I understood everything he said. "Why don't you tell your soldier friend to put down his gun?"

I took an involuntary step back, but San, to my surprise, stood his ground. "Are you the boss?"

I knew he was by the way his eyebrows raised. He leaned in to San, their faces almost touching. "Tell him to drop his gun, or your friend's dead!" 

My heart leaped and almost touched the roof my mouth. His voice was still booming in my eardrums, and the rattle of Hongjoong's rifle sounded very distant. 

I glanced to my left. Jongho had came to the front, and he was kicking the rifle away. Something shone in his eyes as he turned to San. "Tell him to let hyung go, please!" Then, to his brother. "Hyung, you'll be okay. Remember to breathe, don't panic, okay?"

Horror was sketched on Yunho's face, and I could tell he was having trouble with his asthma. He started patting and scratching his captor's arm, trying to deliver the message that he couldn't breathe, but the thug must've interpreted it the wrong way, because he flexed his arm even more. 

"Stop struggling!" 

Yunho kicked his legs and writhed under the death grip. The thug glanced at his boss and waited for him to nod before pulling his other hand back and knocking Yunho out with the handle of his knife.

Instantly, a thin trail of blood trickled down from Yunho's hair and down his pale skin. I didn't even have time to react before Jongho pushed Hongjoong out of the way and lunged for his brother. 

"Jongho!" Seonghwa, Yeosang, and I all shouted at once, but he was already there. 

The boss clicked his tongue in annoyance and waved two fingers at the third man on the far right, who immediately got to Jongho and dragged him away as easy as he would a bag of trash. Jongho screamed and shouted curse words as his new captor locked his arms behind his back painfully.

"Shut up, or you'll end up like like your friend! Or worse!" 

I know Jongho didn't understand him, but he got the message and shut his mouth anyway, straining his neck to glare at Yunho's captor with resentment. Our youngest was strong, but he was nothing compared to these three grown American men, each one at least a head taller than him and double his weight. I gulped and my eyes darted between San and Hongjoong, silently pleading for them to do something.

In the end, it was the thug boss who broke the silence. He had a revolver, and it was now pointed to San's head, his finger on the trigger. "I assume you're all heading to the spaceship, so you must be rich. Give us all your money."

For a second, San was too stunned to reply, and I understood why. _Why would anyone want money at times like this?_ At the same time, his odd demand made me realize just how ridiculous and unfathomable this situation was. Wasn't the spaceship right there? It was at most a five minute walk to the end of the bridge. It just didn't make sense that the thugs attacked us - everyone was allowed onto the ships as long as there was space!

"You... you want money? But why," San finally managed to ask, his voice soft. 

All three men exchanged looks, amusement glinting in their eyes. 

"Don't you guys know? The GHSA announced a new system about an hour ago," Yunho's captor said. 

San widened his eyes at me, but I shrugged. None of us could access the internet an hour ago. I looked over my shoulder at the others, none of them understanding a word we were saying. I gave Seonghwa a reassuring nod to tell him that we got this in control. Or at least, that was what I hoped. 

The boss stepped back, giving the captor permission to continue. He dropped Yunho, still unconscious, onto the ground and stepped over him with a phone in his hands, the screen facing San and I. "Starting an hour ago, everyone who boards the ship has to pay for a ticket. The cost is _crazy_." I was only able to skim the number on the screen before he pocketed his phone again, but I was sure there were at least five digits, in the US currency. "It's obvious the scientists ran out of budget to renovate the New World. Or maybe the governments are just greedy." 

San sucked in a breath through his teeth. The boss returned to his position with the gun pointing at San. "You have ten seconds to make a decision, or both your friends die."

Instinctively, I started a countdown in my head. The San I knew would never hesitate to trade his life for people he cared about, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Where the hell could we get such a large sum of money... in ten _seconds_? 

There was maybe three seconds left - my thoughts messed my counting up - when San finally talked.

"Okay. There should be enough for all three of you in all my American bank accounts combined. Do you have a device I can use? I'll log into all of them, so you can see my balance."

I gaped at him, and I can sense that the thugs were also trying to hide their surprise. San didn't look like he was lying.

"Tell them to give hyung back first," Jongho shouted, which made his captor lock his arms even tighter. I heard a sickening sound as Jongho's shoulders folded backwards and tears squeezed out his eyes. "San-hyung, please save my hyung," he whimpered.

My brows ached from frowning so much, but the pain didn't compare to watching Jongho like that. I had a noona, too, and I felt my heart clench. So I tugged at San's coat, hoping he would get my message.

Yunho's captor passed San a phone. I watched as San went into a bank's website and logged in, pressing buttons so quickly I couldn't catch up with his actions. Then, he showed the screen to the boss and said, "I just transferred the first sum of money to your account." He pointed at Yunho. "Let him go first, and I'll transfer the rest."

The captor was already going towards the limp body of Yunho on the ground when his boss grunted for him to stop. Apparently he didn't trust San enough, and approached him so he could check the phone himself. It was then did I notice Jongho trying to get my attention by opening and closing his mouth quickly. The pinkness of his tongue stood out against the dark, and I turned to him as he spoke slowly, trying to get me to read his lips.

I couldn't understand _a thing_ he was telling me, but by the look on his face I could guess what his intentions were. Besides, I was also thinking the same thing.

If San gave away all his money, what would happen to us?

"That's not enough for even one ticket!" San didn't even flinch as the boss shouted, although I suspect he was just hiding his fear. "Give me more, or you're never seeing your friend again."

San snatched the phone back and swiped into a notes app. I didn't wait to see what he typed, and instead braced for what happened next. 

Jongho bent backwards and threw his head back into his captor's chin, eliciting a loud groan from the thug, who had been too busy distracting himself with San's transaction and the sound of money. Jongho used this chance to yank his hands free from the thug's slackened grip and added a kick into his crotch before turning around for Yunho. 

Jongho's captor, now recovered from his initial shock, tore his hands away from his groin and ran - looking uncomfortable - for Jongho with a knife raised in the air. At this point, the boss and Yunho's captor had realized the commotion behind them and were turning around to assist. 

I froze for a second, unsure what to do. Jongho was about to be stabbed in the back, and I was supposed to help in distracting the thugs so we could run away. As the gears in my head spun for a solution, San had already pounced for the thug, trying to push him away before the knife could touch Jongho. He never hesitated.

His heroism saved Jongho's life, but only barely. The thug was basically muscle mass, and all San managed was to move his thick arm a little. Instead of stabbing straight in, the knife drew a line across Jongho's back, tearing into his clothes and grazing his skin. 

Jongho shouted in agony and fell forwards, narrowly missing his brother on the floor. I looked around and all my other companions - my friends - seemed to have finally pulled themselves together and caught up with everything that was happening. Seonghwa hurried to the brothers' aid, helping them watch out for other attackers. Yunho was starting to wake up, just as Jongho closed his eyes to rest on the floor, face down. Both of them needed medical attention.

Hongjoong retrieved his rifle, which was kicked under a vehicle earlier. He dashed to San's side and used the butt of his gun to attack the thug, who eventually dropped his knife. The boss and the last thug were closing in on Mingi and Yeosang, who had tried to hide at the back of the group all the time. They backed into another heavy truck that blocked the other end of the bridge, cornered and doomed.

The only one left to help them was me.

Thankfully, while the chaos was going on, I had some time to think - albeit not straightly. I watched enough TV dramas to know that the protagonists usually looked for a weapon first. I started by looking around me, but there was nothing but cars, leaves, dust, and the phones some of us had dropped on the bridge. So I moved on to what I had, which wasn't much either. Food, water, clothes, and-- the tasers! 

After my quarrel with Jongho on the plane and our apologies to each other, we decided to take turns with the tasers. And at that time, it was my turn to have it. 

I slide my backpack off my shoulder and unzipped it, pouring everything out onto the ground. The stun gun stood out among my other things and I grabbed it and ran towards Mingi. He should have one, too, but I didn't blame him for not thinking to use it - the boss thug was rubbing the nozzle of the revolver into his forehead.

I sneaked up behind the thugs and stabbed the taser right in between the boss's shoulder blades. He instantly dropped the gun and seized up, writhing in agony. For a second I was so entranced in the way he twitched and how much power I had with just a small stun gun, that I totally forgot about the last thug.

I was reminded of his presence when I felt a debilitating blow at the side of my ribs, and I was sent flying to the edge of the bridge. I slid on the ground a little before stopping, and I clutched my gut as perspiration dotted my forehead. 

When I managed to roll over, the thug's hands were already on me, pulling me up by my collar. Through my blurry vision, I saw his fist pulling back behind his head, but the punch never came. 

There was a loud bang, and his hand exploded into red and pink bits, droplets of blood splattering onto my face. I slump onto the ground again, his screams ringing in my ear. I gasped and choked, feeling my ribs bruising up. 

Someone was shouting my name. San. He was running towards me, Hongjoong behind him. Smoke was still coming out of his rifle. 

Then, my world turned black


	17. 16 | Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Seonghwa was reminded of his old trauma. But this time, Hongjoong's words were not enough to make him see the importance of his role in the team. Instead, it was Yunho who did.

**Niagara Falls, New York, United States**

A tall, auburn-haired woman was walking towards me, her strides long and hurried. The strap of a boxy medical bag was slung across her shoulder, the big red cross bouncing against her hip.

She barely looked my way before slipping into the tent beside me, but it was enough for me to catch her features - mono-eyelids, small nose and lips. Half Asian, perhaps.

I let out a breath of relief as she disappeared behind the flaps. I told myself this was my chance to sneak away, but curiosity got the best of me, and my heart convinced me that it wouldn't hurt to stay and listen for a bit, to find out their status before leaving.

"My name is Autumn," the woman's voice said in a heavy accent and simple Korean. "I am combat medic stationed here. I heard you got into accident?"

A chair scraped against the asphalt ground, followed by a string of apologetic English. To my knowledge, Wooyoung was still resting in another tent, so that must've been San.

"No, no," Autumn said. "Thank to you, we catch thugs. They hurt many. You need help?"

I imagined her inspecting Jongho and his knife wound. There was a thud as she dropped her medical equipments on the table.

I turned away to peek behind the tent. Some of the soldiers roamed around the area, on the lookout for more thugs and runaway prisoners. I recognized some who had came to us on the bridge earlier to escort us back safely - they were now guarding the entrance to the spaceship, although there was scarcely anyone boarding it after they announced the ticketing system.

Looking at them only reminded me of how futile it was to stay here. I've stayed with the group long enough, and now that they were safe, I could go back to being alone. There was no way we could afford the tickets anyway. I would go back to waiting for the hands of fate to reach me.

While I was waiting for the window of opportunity for me to slip away unnoticed by the soldiers, a loud crackle made me jump. It came from the tent behind me, and static accompanied the urgent masculine voice that followed through from the other side of a two-way radio.

Autumn fired back a rapid English reply, the only words I understood being "emergency", "medic", and "injuries". All of which I heard too much of in med school.

She seemed to have grown desperate as well, because she abandoned her amateur Korean skills and spoke quickly to San, who hesitated before whispering to another person.

For a while, I didn't make out anything. Until Hongjoong cut San off and spoke in a clearer voice, pronouncing every word slowly for the benefit of the medic. "Autumn-ssi, thank you, but don't worry about us and focus on the more urgent cases. We have a med student here who can help Jongho, so please, help the others."

It didn't even occur to me what was happening until Autumn dashed out next to me, creating a small breeze that lifted a few strands of my hair, and I heard someone calling my name inside the tent.

"I'm not sure, he was here—"

I didn't wait for the end of San's reply before making a run for it, but I knew it was too late when the flap of the tent whipped up again and a blur of green emerged.

Hongjoong grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn.

"Where are you going?" There was just a hint of accusation in his voice, but his face betrayed all his disappointment.

My jaw tensed and I resolved to glare at him as a warning. My gaze wavered almost instantly when he glared back, his eyes more piercing than mine.

"Autumn - the combat medic - had to leave. Can you stitch up Jongho's wound?" The soldier's fingers were still wrapped tightly around my wrist, which blanched white under the pressure. 

"What if I say no," I snapped back bitterly, fully aware of the consequences that would follow.

Hongjoong pursed his lips and dragged me into the tent, just as expected, and deposited me in front of a stretcher where Jongho laid, face down. Tubes hooked him up to an IV drip and a small monitor that displayed his basic vital signs. This series of actions reminded me of the evening in Korea, when we had just met and he forced me to help Yeosang right after my nightmare. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

But the nightmare - the memory of my mistakes - was a brand in my heart, still burning hot.

"Ah, you're here." San stood from his chair when he saw me coming in, then turned to Hongjoong. "I'll go check on Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Mingi in the other tent, then."

After he left, Yunho, who was sleeping on another chair, stirred awake from the commotion. His head was bandaged - presumably by the medic earlier - and by the look on his face I could tell he was still woozy from painkillers. 

That didn't stop him from being all anxious when he saw his injured brother, though. He jumped up, stumbled from the dizziness, and barely made it to the stretcher in the middle of the tent without falling. Hongjoong steadied him by the shoulders as he checked for signs of life in Jongho.

"Jongho," Yunho sniffed, shaking his brother's arm. "Jongho, it's hyung. Wake up." He bent down, trying to look at Jongho's face. It looked peaceful.

I stepped forward, and, quietly, "Don't worry. He's just sedated."

Both Hongjoong and Yunho lifted their heads at me, their eyes suddenly hopeful. I slipped my hands in my coat pockets and clenched them into fists so they stopped trembling.

Yunho leaned towards me. "Seonghwa... Please, you have to--"

"No." I averted my gaze, but because of how small the place was, the only other object my eyes could land on was Jongho. His big coat was removed, and the only thing keeping him warm was a small portable heater next to the stretcher.

Hongjoong heaved a sigh. "Can't you just take a look? Closely? Autumn didn't even have time to inspect his wound before she had to leave. Just tell us if it's serious - if it is, we'll ask for help."

His words compelled me to look at Jongho's wound, which I noticed immediately how close it was to the heart. It was also deeper than I imagined. My finger twitched as it occurred to me that he needed medical attention as soon as possible.

My throat was dry when I managed to tear my eyes away from the wound. "You better ask someone else. I can't."

Yunho went for me as I headed to the exit, pulling my hands out from their hiding place. "Wait. D- does that mean it's... it's serious?"

I yanked my arms free, turning around so my back was fully facing him. "Look, I just _can't_. If he's not going to survive that stab, then no matter how much I interfere, he's going to--"

A stinging pain traveled up to my shoulder when someone jerked it and forced me to look at them. It was Hongjoong again, shouting at my face. "Seonghwa! How could you say that, when his brother is _right here_?"

"Why not?" I blinked furiously to stop the rapidly forming hot tears from escaping my eyes. "There's nothing I can do - I don't think I can even hold a _pencil_ right, let alone a scalpel. I'll only give you false hope and let you down like I let myself down when--" I bit back at my words, Hongjoong leaning back at my sudden outburst.

"When what?"

I swat his hand off my shoulder, my vision blurring. I don't care anymore, I found myself thinking. I never told anyone before, but at that moment my anger took control, and I screamed, "You don't understand! I couldn't even save my own family! The two people I love most, my mother and my noona! So leave me alone, and find someone else to help you before it's too late!"

I lifted the flap of the tent, welcoming the cold that prickled my skin. I was ready to leave everything behind, and never see these people again.

"You're right." 

A soft voice made me stop abruptly, frozen awkwardly at the threshold. It wasn't anything like the soldier's firm tone. 

"Hongjoong-hyung probably won't understand, but I do."

I turned around slowly, my hand dropping back to my side. Yunho stared at me with red and glassy eyes. "It happened a little over two years ago, when weird things had just started to happen, and the GHSA warned us of Earth dying. I remember I had a fever the previous night, and then I was startled awake by a loud bang. My mother was hovering above me, protecting me from something."

I met eyes with Hongjoong briefly, who looked just as surprised. I didn't know why I was still here, listening to Yunho's story. But at the same time my legs wouldn't move.

"After my father left us, we could only afford live in a slum on a mountain. I was still recovering from my fever, and I didn't realize until later that a landslide happened right above us. It crushed our home, and my mom was shielding debris from me, acting like a roof while I was safe under her. Jongho had squeezed out from a gap already, and my mother told him to pull me out as well."

Hongjoong lifted a consoling hand in Yunho's direction, but thought better of it and stayed quiet instead. Tears were streaming down Yunho's face, but he was still looking straight at me. I didn't have it in me to avoid his gaze, although I felt that I was close to breaking down, too.

"So, Jongho listened and pulled me out. I lost weight from being sick, so it was an easy task for him. The moment I was out, my mother's arms gave out under her and she collapsed. When I came to my senses, I tried to go back and lift a part of our roof up so she could squirm out as well. Jongho had to pull me away before the landslide could swallow us next." Yunho's voice cracked here, and he wiped his tear-streaked face with the back of his hand. "A-and, I just can't stop thinking, if I weren't born so weak, if I didn't have asthma, if I was even half as strong as Jongho, maybe we could- maybe our mother wouldn't have to die."

Yunho held onto my eyes for a second longer before dipping his head. He leaned onto the stretcher and looked at his brother instead, whose breathing seemed to quicken.

"Seonghwa..." Hongjoong approached me cautiously like I was an untamed animal. "Now that you've heard what Yunho had to say, I'm sure that--"

I held up a hand to stop him. I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking of the same thing as well. _If I was given another chance to save my family, I would try again, and never give up._ That was Yunho's message to me, and the water that alleviated the burn in my heart. I couldn't believe I needed someone to remind me.

The pain was gone, but my chest was still sore. 

Yunho was talking. His voice sounded so distant. "...Jongho isn't your family... we can hardly be called friends. But..."

"But I _know_ you won't let Jongho die," Hongjoong cut him off. "Because right now, he - _we_ \- are your family."

_Are we?  
_

I was staring blankly into nothing. Hongjoong opened his mouth to try persuade me again, but there was no need. A loud beeping noise jolted me back to reality, and caught all of our attention.

It came from the monitor next to the stretcher. Yunho hurried to it, then turned to me desperately. "W-what's going on? Jongho's okay, isn't he?"

The soldier frowned at me. "I... Seonghwa, _please_. I know you can do it. We're depending on you."

My head turned to the beeping monitor, its light flashing red. It was an instinctive move, a habit developed after countless simulations and practice at school. Jongho's heart rate is going up, blood pressure down. The sedative was wearing off, and he was starting to react to the pain readily. 

I remembered the first time we truly talked, when I offered to look at his injured arm after he came back from Vancouver's airport terminal. I remembered how he acted impulsive when Yunho wasn't around, and I was the one to look over him. I remembered that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop him from risking his life to save his brother.

It all happened in the past few days, but after everything we had gone through, perhaps the soldier was right. This team I was involuntarily pulled into _was_ my family. 

So I closed my eyes for a moment to chase away the fatigue and gather all the strength I could, then took off my coat and sanitized my hands. Yunho made way for me at the stretcher, while Hongjoong passed me the medical equipment Autumn had left behind. 

The details of what happened next slipped my mind. Perhaps I focused my energy too much on the mini operation that I had no room for making memories. All I knew was that it went well, and Jongho was in a stable situation after I finished stitching him up. 

Then, I might have passed out. It was like blacking out after being drunk. There was a gap among my recollections, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting up on a soft bed in a hotel.

Hongjoong was sitting on an armchair next to me, and he closed a book he was reading when he saw me wake up. He was finally out of his military outfit, and was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and pants. The first thought that came to mind was that I was in an alternate universe, or maybe I died.

Hongjoong helped me clarify that I was wrong. "Oh, you're awake. You passed out after helping Jongho, and Autumn came back saying you overexerted yourself. Also, you didn't eat or rest enough." I glanced down at my hand, a tube disappearing under some tape. That explained the IV drip. "As a thanks for helping them catch the thugs, they brought as all to this hotel. With so many of us hurt, I thought it was the best choice. We'll be safe from the Invincs, we can shower, we can sleep."

I shuffled to sit at the edge of the bed and scanned the moderate-sized room silently. The only light came from the desk next to Hongjoong, but I could make out Mingi and Yeosang sleeping on the other queen-sized bed. That would mean I shared a bed with Hongjoong, which didn't make me as uncomfortable as I thought it would, considering it was the first time I slept on the same bed with another human.

"Where are the others?" 

"Next doors, sleeping. Our rooms are connected." Hongjoong pointed at a door on the wall opposite me. "Do you want to wash up?"

It was such a normal question that for a second I was given the illusion of an average Sunday night with my family. I shook my head but ripped out the needle from my hand and headed to the washroom anyway, surprised that there was already a set of clean clothes waiting for me inside. 

When I closed the door, there was some shuffling, followed by Mingi's groggy voice. "Ah... Hongjoong, what time is it?"

"Almost five in the morning." Hongjoong sounded more tired than before. 

Mingi cursed softly. "What are we going to do next? We've got no money, so there's no way we can get on a spaceship... are we just going to die here?"

There was a long pause, and I almost thought Hongjoong caught me eavesdropping.

"I was thinking... maybe we all should just... go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going any better for anyone, and it seems that the last bit of hope is lost... Will they be able to get through it as a team?
> 
> I was proofreading this chapter and forgot how sad it was ㅠㅠ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed :)


	18. 17 | Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Seoul, Wooyoung let Yeosang in on San's personal plan to help the team. When Jongho interrupted them, Yeosang seized the chance to make the youngest team member open up.

**Somewhere above the North Pacific Ocean**   
**_(around 10 hours away from Seoul)_ **

I opened my eyes and stretched my stiff neck. It took me a minute to remember why I was on a plane.

As soon as the sun came up in the morning, a stranger knocked on our hotel room doors, claiming that Autumn had sent him. Out of the eight of us, only I was awake to answer. Everyone else was still sleeping, including Mingi and Hongjoong, who were sprawled across the couch and armchair instead of on their beds.

The man introduced himself as Yi Jeong, a Korean pilot who also wanted to go home like us. He didn't seem to be bothered about the fact that I was still half naked, hair dripping wet, from my shower.

 _"I spent my last penny sending my family and my wife's family on a spaceship,"_ he explained, as if reading my mind. _"Now I'm the only one left behind, and when I heard that there are Koreans nearby who want to go home as well, I came right away."_ He chuckled here, although ruefully. _"When the world is ending, you realize just how much you miss home, huh?"_

And so I was ushered back into the room to change and wake everyone else up. We had maybe an hour, so when we went to the Niagara Falls International Airport, most of us were still half-asleep. The moment we boarded a moderate-sized private jet, everyone closed their eyes again. 

Either to rest, or to enter dreamland and escape the harsh reality.

I knuckled my eyes to rub some of the grogginess away and heard another crack in my neck as I peeked out into the aisle. I chose a seat at the back again, because that way I could see everyone else easily. No one sat next to me, so that was where I kept my backpack. 

I reached for my water bottle, only to realize it was empty. I let out a breath and pushed myself out of my seat, putting my right leg out first. The wound was pretty much healed, but it still felt sore at times. At least I no longer had to rely on an umbrella, I told myself, as I limped past the galley and into the middle section of the plane, where there was a small bar.

Wooyoung was sitting on one of the stools, swirling a cup of liquor in his hands. I cleared my throat and plopped down as well, leaving one empty stool between us. He didn't even spare me a glance.

I attempted to pour myself a cup of cold water from over the counter. I let the silence between us stretch - it wasn't like I cared for the awkwardness. But eventually, when Wooyoung refilled his cup with the same strong-scented alcohol, curiosity got the best of me.

"Something wrong?" 

Wooyoung choked, put down his cup, and started coughing. "Wha-"

I tilted back a little at his overreaction. "No need to be so dramatic. I'm just worried about how much you're drinking, that's all."

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before turning to me with a sigh. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain. There was obviously something on his mind.

Wooyoung parted his lips, but instead of talking he reached for his cup. I knew this was going to happen so I leaned forward and snatched it first. "Drink any more, and you'll start spilling things you don't intend to tell me." He peered at me with distaste as I drained the drink into the sink. "Well?"

After another heavy sigh, he seemed to realize that it was for the better to let out his worries than to keep it in with alcohol. I always knew what was best for everyone.

"Last night, San dragged me out of our hotel room, and told me about his..." Wooyoung glanced at me here, garnering my reaction, yet he had barely said anything at this point. "His and his father's bank accounts in Korea."

My eyebrows shot up, and I could already guess what was coming next. 

"It's kind of complicated, and I was so tired," Wooyoung said. "But I got the main idea that San wants to use his inheritance to buy tickets for all of us..." He stared at me again, so I nodded to show that I got it. _I'm not surprised._ "But--" He stopped abruptly.

"But?"

Wooyoung sighed for the third time in the past five minutes. "Don't you see? Even if we-- By the time we collect all the money, all the spaceships will be _gone_. There's no way I'm going to see my family again."

He dropped his head on his table and wrapped his arms around it, hiding his face. I thought he was going to cry so I stretched my arm as much as I could towards him. I never had any friends. I only knew to do this because I saw people doing this on TV. My fingers just grazed his shoulder, but I stroked it anyway, hoping to convey him a message that I felt sorry. 

I recoiled when Wooyoung sprang up suddenly. Unlike what I expected, his eyes weren't red nor wet. "Yeosang. For now, make sure you don't tell anyone about it! I was supposed to keep it a secret... promise? Until San tells the others, anyway. Apparently he will convince Hongjoong that we go to Western China to find our next spaceship."

I blinked at him, surprised. _Huh, seems like he has quite a lot of fight in him._

Wooyoung perked up, his gaze settling on something behind me briefly before looking at me again. "Promise, okay?"

I nodded and turned just as Jongho emerged from the curtain that separated the sections of the jet. 

"Oh, hey, Jongho! Here for a drink?" Wooyoung waved at him a little too enthusiastically. "Don't mind us, we're just having small talk."

Jongho raised an eyebrow at us, and I nudged Wooyoung with my injured leg. _His acting skills suck._

"I'm looking for the first aid box," Jongho explained, walking in front of us to inspect behind the bar. "Do you know where it is?"

"There should be a cupboard down there," I replied quickly, before Wooyoung could say anything stupid.

Jongho bent down to where I pointed, but froze midway and winced at the pain that probably came from his back wound. He ended up dropping onto the floor weakly, trying to hold still as much as possible and wait for the pain to alleviate before moving again. I knew because that was exactly what I did when my leg first got hurt.

I slipped down from my stool. "Let me help you."

When I circled round to the back of the bar counter, Jongho was glaring at me. He wouldn't let me open the cupboard, and instead grabbed the first-aid kit by himself and stood up hastily. His face scrunched up at the new surge of pain, and that was when I figured out why he wanted to get the kit in the first place.

"Are you planning to change the wound dressing by yourself?" Wooyoung beat me to it, cocking his head at Jongho. "Just let Yeosang do it for you - he probably knows how to, since Seonghwa helped him multiple times with his leg," he pointed out, quite unnecessarily. 

But Wooyoung was right. There was no way Jongho could wrap up a wound where he could barely reach, let alone see. 

I saw a hint of red rising from Jongho's neck as he looked between Wooyoung and me. "Who says? I'm bringing this back to help hyung change his bandages."

I exchanged a look with Wooyoung. Neither of us believed him.

"Okay," I said softly, slowly making my way in front of Jongho to block his escape route. "But let's get _your_ bandages changed as well. It's been almost a whole day since Seonghwa operated on you. Your wound has to be disinfected--"

"Shut up!" 

Wooyoung jumped a little from his seat, no doubt a little affected by his alcohol, but I mirrored his startled expression.

I stood still, looking at Jongho silently. At this stage, nothing I say would calm him down. I had to let him talk by himself. The only thing I hoped was that he would control his volume so that he wouldn't wake anyone up at the front of the plane.

Jongho threw the kit on the floor harshly. "If I can't change my dressing properly, then whatever! Let my wound disinfect! Let me die! It doesn't matter anyway 'cause we'll all die!" His anger must've numbed his senses to his pain. He was tensing up so much his back would've probably burned from the exertion. 

Wooyoung opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with my gaze. _Let him finish._

Jongho breathed heavily to catch his breath before continuing, this time with significantly less fury than before. He was worn out, both physically and mentally. "We're just running around from one place to another, hiding from Invincs and dodging disasters. I'm _sick_ of this. What's the point now? How is it _fair_?" His voice cracked, and I looked at him with concern. He blinked furiously to hold back his tears. "How am I ever going to afford the tickets?"

Wooyoung frowned at me, reminding me with a subtle shake of his head not to reveal San's plan just yet. But I wasn't planning to, anyway. 

My arm was already stretched out and ready, hovering behind Jongho when he stumbled, collapsing from fatigue. I caught his shoulders and led him to a bar stool.

No matter how strong a person seemed, there was always a weak side to them. On top of his injury, the news of having to buy tickets was like a brick wall slammed into Jongho's face - a reminder that he was always a beggar, powerless when it came to money.

With that in mind, I picked up the abandoned first-aid kit before carefully approaching Jongho again. I knew exactly what I had to say, but I would have to see if Wooyoung was smart enough to catch on with me.

"We wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you. Back in Vancouver, Wooyoung and San might've died," I broached, shooting Wooyoung a look. "There's a reason why we're called a team. You just focus on staying strong for us, and leave these worries to our leader. And you can't do that with your back like this."

Jongho seemed to calm down a little now, but he still wouldn't look at me or let me touch him.

I was thinking of something else to say when Wooyoung finally decided to add a word... although I had to admit it wasn't the way I expected him to.

He pushed his half-empty cup across the bar counter. "Have some. It helps."

I looked at him incredulously, but Jongho was intrigued and he took a sip. I imagined it burned his throat and all the way to his stomach when he gagged.

Wooyoung was apparently satisfied. "I said this to San before, but I'll say it to you, too. I am a younger brother myself, so I know the feeling of responsibility when it comes to protecting your family. But think about how Yunho will feel if he sees you like this, refusing to get your wound treated."

To my surprise, Jongho averted his gaze and dipped his head in what seemed like shame. Wooyoung retrieved his cup and poured himself another drink. I couldn't deny that he impressed me. 

I didn't even need to say anything - Jongho lifted up his sweater on his own to show me his old bandage, slightly soaked with blood. I started unwrapping it without a word, and Jongho kept quiet, too, although I saw his muscles tense up with pain occasionally.

I moved on to cleaning his wound, the cabin plunging into a pregnant silence that I thought would last. Until a half-drunk Wooyoung cut it off. _I knew I should've confiscated all the alcohol._

"Say, Yeosang," he said, voice louder than necessary. "You never told us about your family. Are you an orphan?"

I ignored him at first, concentrating on applying ointment on the red gash while trying not to hurt Jongho as much as possible. It wasn't like I had a shameful pass or anything, but I didn't see the need to share my private life yet. Besides, Wooyoung would most likely forget after tonight.

Jongho cleared his throat, so I pulled my hand back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. It's just... I'm curious about what kind of person you are as well. I mean, my hyung saved you after all... so how did you end up alone and hurt under the plane?"

I blinked at the back of his head. _I didn't expect him to be interested about me... about anyone at all, actually. Did something make him change?_

Wooyoung, fully drunk now, couldn't meet my eyes directly, but I knew both of them were waiting for me to say something. _Well, if even Jongho is genuinely interested... it doesn't hurt to share._

"I guess I'll start with the fact that I'm not an orphan," I said, my hands returning to tend to Jongho's wound. "But close enough. I was given to another family on the day I was born, and my _parents..._ they don't care about me. I tried to get their attention by studying hard and getting all sorts of prizes, but they still--"

A bubbly laugh escaped Wooyoung's lips, effectively interrupting me. "Let me tell you a secret!" He was practically shouting. "San and I, we think that you! You are a nerd! Now I know why!"

I felt Jongho's shoulders tremble once. _Was he laughing?_

Once Wooyoung quieted down, I continued. What came next wasn't funny. "When the GHSA first announced about the New World Project, even _before_ the Invincs were released, my parents immediately bribed their way into Korea's spaceship. They left me behind - I was participating in an overseas competition. My tutor called as soon as I landed back in Korea, telling me to get to the spaceship. I ran as fast as I could, but I'm not athletic at all, and an Invinc got me. I barely made it alive, and managed to hide under the private jet."

I stopped here, not because I couldn't handle it or anything, but more just to see what kind of reaction I elicited. Wooyoung's eyelids were drooping, his head bobbing like a pigeon's. I doubt he even heard what I said. Jongho was quiet as usual, though from the way he kept still and no longer writhed at my touch, I speculated that he felt sorry for me. 

It was... awe-inspiring to see this compassionate side of him.

"I thanked your brother many times for saving me, but I'd like to thank you, too." I finally moved on to wrapping Jongho's wound with a new bandage. I had to loop it around his torso repetitively, in a motion that almost felt like hugging. I could feel the warmth radiating from his back. 

He turned his head to the side, trying to look at me. "Why?"

"Well, you were the one who gave permission to let me on the plane. I knew you had the ability to push me out if you really wanted to." With the bandage roll used up, I secured the end with some masking tape. "It doesn't matter if you did it for your brother. In the end, you still helped me. So thank you."

Jongho pulled down his sweater and straightened his back. I felt a surge of pride when he didn't even grimace. That meant I treated his wound well. He mumbled a thanks as he slipped down the stool and headed for the front of the cabin, not looking at me. I wondered if he was embarrassed.

There was a thud as Wooyoung's head dropped onto the bar counter and he went into dreamland.

"Wait," I called out, just as Jongho arrived at the curtain that led to the galley. He didn't turn around. "Since I studied hard to get my parents' recognition, I didn't really spare much time to make any friends. The person I'm closest to is my private tutor, who I basically see every day. When I'm lonely or troubled, he's the one I go to." I paused, just to ask myself one more time if this was the right moment to say it. Just to confirm.

_It is._

"Jongho, I can't say I know you well. But I do know that it's not easy to survive in this world, especially when you have a hyung to worry about. And just like how I feel more comfortable speaking to my tutor than to my parents, I hope you can feel comfortable talking to me, too. What I'm saying is, I can be that person who you can go to when you have no one else left."

Normally, Jongho would probably snap back at me to "mind your own business" or to "get lost", but I knew that this time, he wouldn't. Because I caught the right timing, when he was losing will, when he was too tired to keep his wall up. And I was able to get to him.

It took a while, but Jongho eventually muttered a reply. His voice was so soft. Luckily, I had taken a few steps forward without him noticing.

"If you say so... hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this is actually one of my favourite chapters kekeke 🙈 Jongho is finally softening up, and the team is starting to rely on each other more. Things will get better soon! 😆❤️


	19. 18 | Yunho

**Seoul, South Korea**

We were lucky.

Not only could Mr. Yi fly a plane, he was even nice enough to drive all eight of us from Gimpo Airport to Seoul's city center, where I soon learnt was home to over half of our team.

When we got there, though, we could barely recognize it.

At first, Mr. Yi thought he made some wrong turns, but having been raised in Korea for forty years, even the debris started to look familiar to him: the half-collapsed buildings, the remains of whatever street signs were left, the damaged and flickering neon signs.

When we landed less than an hour ago, Mingi's phone managed to connect to the internet. Jongho and I didn't have phones, while the others' devices ran out of something called _mobile data._ Anyway, with Mingi's phone, we found out just exactly what wreaked havoc over Seoul.

A meteor shower.

Yeosang called them _flaming rocks falling from the sky._ That explained the occasional small fires and burnt trees I saw on the street.

Eventually, Mr. Yi dropped us off at a crossroad I vaguely recognized. He himself left right away, saying that his house was in the suburbs and that it might still be intact.

"Make sure you find shelter before the sun comes down." That was the last thing he said before waving at us through the window and driving off in the shuttle bus we took from the airport.

Almost immediately, I felt a tingle in the back of my throat, and when I breathed, there was a raspy sound in my airway. I put on a mask just as an involuntary cough escaped my mouth, which soon grew into an uncontrollable fit.

Jongho frowned at me, the deepening lines of concern on his face stabbing knifes of guilt into my heart. "Hyung, are you alright? Did it get worse?"

I forced in a few deep breaths, hoping that I could finish a whole sentence without interruption. "No, it's fine. It's probably because Seoul's air is much more polluted."

As soon as I muttered the last word, I couldn't hold it in and started wheezing again. Jongho passed me my inhaler and I didn't hesitate to take a puff out of it. 

While I was struggling with my asthma, it seemed like Hongjoong and Seonghwa were figuring out what to do next. Once I could breathe with less difficulty, I went closer to the group to hear what they had to say.

"We maybe have an hour or so before the sun sets, and the Invincs will start to be a serious threat." Even now, our leader was speaking in a low voice in fear of being sought out by a robot. He paused, as if to wait for some kind of response from us.

Mingi and Yeosang nodded as I did, but their eyes were hollow and staring into space. Seonghwa avoided anyone's gaze. I feared that he was returning to his old self and giving up on trying to survive.

However, San and Wooyoung were surprisingly enthusiastic. It felt almost odd as I turned to watch them whisper into each others' ears. I heard nothing but by the looks on their faces, whatever they were sharing seemed to be serious and urgent.

Hongjoong-hyung rubbed the nape of his neck, no doubt finding this situation tricky. As a leader, he was supposed to encourage us. But even after a fitful rest at the hotel and on the plane, everyone's condition was... not ideal.

"Wait, there's a place we'd like to go to first."

It was San who saved the soldier the trouble of thinking of the right thing to say. Jongho and I looked at him, but Wooyoung immediately pulled his friend back.

"Wait, San, are you sure?"

Yeosang perked up at that, his eyes watchful. Now, not only did I have an irritating windpipe, my head was foggy, too. _What's going on?_

San broke free from Wooyoung's grip and grabbed Hongjoong's wrist, forcing him to turn. "I need you to come with us."

"Hold on." Hongjoong stood still, but his tone was stern. "Where are we going all of a sudden? Explain."

San's eyelid twitched. He seemed mildly annoyed, but eventually walked to the side, out of my earshot. Wooyoung and Hongjoong followed reluctantly, and they started discussing something in hushed tones.

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

Although Jongho voiced my thoughts, I held him back when he tried to approach them. A minute passed and Hongjoong turned back to us, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, I will go with San and Wooyoung to—" He stopped and sighed when San places a hand on his shoulder. "Anyways, we'll be quick. You guys find a shelter nearby. We'll call you when we can, and I _promise_ we'll explain everything later."

With that, San and Wooyoung headed down the road directly ahead of me. If I remembered correctly, that way led to the business district. 

I started for them. "Why can't we go with--" Then I couldn't continue, because I started coughing again, and Jongho ran in front of me to block my way.

"Let's just find a safe place, hyung."

I hated to be the one who has to stay behind all the time, but I knew I had no choice. The sky was already streaked with a dirty shade of orange, and through the smog I could see the blurry outline of the setting sun. 

"Look, guys." My eyes wandered to the source, who turned out to be Seonghwa. The rest of us stood close together in the center of the crossroad. "I think I'm going home. Who are we kidding? There's no way we can win the race now. From the very beginning, this has been a sick... _thinning_ of the population by the governments. I don't know why I've followed you guys until now, but I'm done with this."

He pushed past me and went the direct opposite way that Hongjoong went. I was trying to think of what to say - or rather, to calm my lungs down enough to even _speak_ \- when Jongho beat me to it. 

"Hey!"

I almost grimaced at how loud he yelled, afraid that his voice had alerted any nearby Invincs, but the coast was clear. Seonghwa froze in his spot.

"Why should we give up so easily? If you think about this differently, why stop now when we've already come this far?"

I was planning to take another puff of my inhaler as my little brother talked. Now, my hand paused in midair, and I blinked at him with shock... and pride. Through the corner of my eye, I spotted Yeosang grinning at Jongho as well. Jongho nodded back. I wasn't a fool - there was meaning in the glances they exchanged. Was this really my brother who I'd known for life? 

The medicine cooled my airways as I anticipated Seonghwa's response. He looked up at the sky first, then his head dropped to the ground and his shoulders slumped. I imagined he was sighing multiple times. When his body slowly rotated towards me, I forced myself not to get my hopes up. 

"Fine," Seonghwa finally said. He looked directly at us one by one, and I knew he was thinking of what to do next as the oldest one in our group. Yet all of a sudden, his eyes widened in what seemed like fear. "Wait. Where's Mingi?"

At first, his words didn't make sense to me. But when I swiveled around and realized there was only four of us, my stomach dropped. The fact that we were too busy talking to notice Mingi slipping away dawned on me, and I cursed inwardly for being so careless. 

Thankfully, Yeosang remained calm and clearheaded. I seriously didn't know what would happen if he wasn't here to analyze the situation so quickly. "He couldn't have gone far. Since Seonghwa was facing north just now, there's no way Mingi could've went that way without us spotting him. If he went south," Yeosang jutted his thumb behind him, "then he might run into Hongjoong and the others. So that leaves two roads - left and right."

"Okay. Let's split up." Jongho raked a hand through his choppy hair. Back in the hotel, I helped him cut it short. It wasn't my first time being his personal barber, but still, I admitted I could've done better. He elbowed me. "Hyung, you still have the walkie-talkie, right?"

Instinctively, my hand went for the belt pouch cinched around my hip. I could feel the sharp edges of rectangular radio. "Yea."

"Then I'll head right with Yunho. Jongho and Yeosang, are you okay with going left?" Seonghwa stepped forward, a phone in his hands. "if anything happens, I'll try calling Hongjoong. Yeosang, you too."

Yeosang nodded. 

"Careful, hyung." Jongho looked at me with worry in his expression, but gave me a reassuring pat on the back. Perhaps he found comfort in the fact that I was paired up with someone who had medical knowledge.

With one last glance at my brother, the four of us separated into two groups and went down the roads we were assigned to. 

"Where did that idiot run off to this time," Seonghwa muttered under his breath as we leapt over a bent and crushed streetlamp that laid horizontally across the road.

I knew Seonghwa wasn't going as fast as he could; he was barely even running for the sake of me, because he knew exercise would trigger my symptoms.

But I didn't want to let my sickness pull everyone else down. So I ignored the protests from my lungs and airways and sped up, putting one foot in front of another to propel myself forwards.

I didn't know if Seonghwa was surprised when I surpassed him, but he didn't do anything to stop me, either, and for that I was grateful. 

After maybe ten seconds, the road branched out. The route ahead ramped up to a bridge, while turning right led to a narrower street, also slightly sloped upwards. I was mostly catching my breath as Seonghwa's eyes darted between our two choices.

All the road signs were damaged or eroded by previous acid rainstorms, but Seonghwa seemed to recognize the place. 

"This way," he pointed right. "It leads to a residential area. Mingi might be trying to go home."

I merely followed, too tired to even nod. A lack of physical activity in my lifestyle meant that my muscles were already burning from the exertion, but that was hardly important. If we didn't find Mingi soon, then we would have no choice but to hide indoors without him. That meant we would most likely miss our only chance of finding him at all. We were a team, and we were supposed to stick together. What if something bad happened--

"Mingi!" Seonghwa's cry pulled me out of my thoughts, and I followed his finger to a figure crouching on the ground among a pile of rubble. "Mingi, is that you?"

The figure saw us and immediately tried to scramble up. I was close enough to feel the heat radiating from a small fire that crackled a distance away from Mingi. The smoke made my airways constrict and itch, but I wasn't going to let him run away when I was so close. I wanted to do something right for once, without anyone's help.

Something shone among the debris. It was golden and crooked into an irregular shape, but it could've been a part of a gate or a fence. When Mingi tried to run, he tripped over it, and that was my chance. 

I jumped and pounced before Seonghwa could stop me, ignoring how the little air I had was knocked out of my lungs when my chest came in contact with the rough remains of a building. Mingi had taken a step forward so I missed his body, but thanks to my long arm, I managed to reach his ankle.

As soon as Seonghwa had a tight grip on Mingi, I let go and rolled onto my back, coughing and wheezing so much that my throat was sore. I was barely getting enough air, but I sidled away from the smoke and fire that made my asthma worse before taking a third puff from my inhaler in less than an hour.

"What did you think you were doing?" Seonghwa was holding onto both of Mingi's hands. "Why did you come out here for? You made us run around looking for you!" From my vantage point on the ground, I couldn't see their faces well... but Mingi's cheeks were _wet_. Did he cry?

Mingi tried to yank himself free, but his shoulders were still trembling and he didn't have to energy to overcome Seonghwa. 

"Hey, Mingi, talk to me!"

"What!" A new stream of tears rolled down Mingi's cheeks. They dripped from his chin onto the shirt he was wearing, which was stained by dirt and even torn at some places.

 _What was he doing before we found him?_ I continued scanning his body for injuries, but I found nothing except old bruises and a burn scar on his forearm that looked at least ten-years-old.

Then I saw it. The shard of glass he was holding in his left hand.

My heart leaped and I jumped up, not caring that my voice was raspy. "W- what's that!"

Seonghwa was confused for a second, before he saw the glass, too, and understood the meaning of it. He glanced at me with wide eyes, mirroring my expression.

"M- Mingi," Seonghwa started, his gaze fixed on the shard. His fingers loosened, leaving red marks visible on Mingi's wrist. "For now, let's drop the glass, okay? Then we can--"

"What? Then what?" Mingi screamed at us, still not letting go of the glass. I was afraid of the Invincs coming for us, but more afraid of Mingi making stupid choices. "Yes, I came all the way out here to kill myself, so what? We're all going to die anyway! And you don't understand! My house-- Everything! It's all _gone_!"

I shifted my attention to the debris surrounding us. So this was Mingi's neighborhood. I didn't have a home anymore, but I imagined I did and having it destroyed by a meteor shower in the middle of an apocalypse. Perhaps... _Was Mingi's family inside?_

Mingi started to struggle again, so Seonghwa swatted the glass out of his hand and wrapped his arms around Mingi's body to lock him in something like a hug. "Stop it, Mingi. Stop it. Come with us to a safe place, and then we can talk, okay?"

"No! I don't want to! Just leave me here to die!" He turned to me for the first time, and his face got even redder. "I _told_ you! Nice people never have good endings! Look what happened to me now, after helping you guys. You--"

A sharp _clap_ reverberated in my ears, and when I came to my senses, I realized that my palm stung. Mingi's head was turned to the side, his left cheek red. Seonghwa gaped at me.

I just slapped Mingi, and hot tears flooded my eyes.

"I very well just risked my life coming here to save you, and that's what you say to me?"

Seonghwa let go of Mingi and stood between us. "Yunho..."

I couldn't look at Seonghwa. I thought Mingi would run, but instead he slowly eased himself onto the ground, which made me even angrier. "You think what you did wasn't worth it? You think you wasted your time and energy to help us, don't you? But we've made it _this_ far, _we_ made it this far, _together_! And people - the rest of us - are actually starting to _care_ about you. So can you wake up and get yourself together?" As I spoke, I could feel the fight slowly leaking out of my body. And with it, I was losing my voice. My chest was tight, and I couldn't breathe. "What would your parents--"

"My parents are _dead_." 

Seonghwa was biting the inside of his cheeks. My vision was blurred, but I could make out Mingi wiping his tears away harshly. I sensed that he, too, was getting tired. 

"Yes, perhaps you were right that it's in my blood," Mingi said, staring into the flames that were still burning beside us. "A few months ago, Australia was suffering from a severe drought. My dad volunteered to fly a plane there and save as many people as possible by bringing them to other countries. My mom and my younger sister asked to tag along to give out the bread from the bakery as they always did. But then, when they got there, the airport was overrun with Invincs."

I closed my eyes and let the tears roll down my cheek. So that was his story. No wonder he was so... sad. All this time, I was rubbing it into his face about being nice to people. How could he ever forgive me? How could I forgive _myself_?

"So I got angry with people. With everyone. Especially nice ones, because they seem to always send themselves to death. And I thought the best way I can deal with this is to win the race by myself, selfishly. I realize now that I was just trying to forget the pain by busying myself." Mingi stood up with buckling knees and almost fell over again. 

I watched as he steadied himself and dusted off his pants before facing his back to us, as if to say a final goodbye. I didn't want him to leave - but what could I say?

"Wait, Mingi." 

Seonghwa walked passed me and stood behind Mingi. Less than half of the sun was visible above the horizon, and I was starting to watch out for the red eyes among the shadows. 

"I was like you. I lost my family, and I didn't want to continue living. But... for the sake of us-- I mean, Yunho said it himself. He could've died from an asthma attack when he ran to save you. If we were even one second late..." Seonghwa sighed. "I don't know why I'm talking like Hongjoong now, but, aren't we a family now? Don't you care about any of us? Even just a little? Are you sure you won't regret--"

"Hyung!" 

All three of us turned around. Not because of how familiar the voice was, but because of the _urgency_ in it. Jongho was running towards us, Yeosang having a little more trouble limping behind. They were both waving frantically in the air, seemingly a meaningless gesture at first sight. Yet the closer they got, the more I realized they were motioning for us to _go_.

"Run," Jongho panted, slowing down just enough as he passed me and grabbed my arm. "Run!"

I looked over his shoulder, and a sea of gray and red dots swarmed onto the streets.


	20. 19 | Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After locating a bank, the group made some progress again, bringing them a step closer to the New World that seemed to drift farther and farther away every day.

**Seoul, South Korea**

"Are you sure this is the way?" 

For perhaps the third time since we separated from the group, San stopped in his tracks and shouted for me. 

"Yes." I didn't bother to turn around or slow down before continuing down the familiar pedestrian street and entering what I vaguely recognized as Myeongdong. Even with most of the buildings damaged, the pattern, width, and shape of the paths were all ingrained into my brain from years of living around the area. "Didn't you specifically ask for me to come along because you needed me to lead the way?"

"That's right, San." Wooyoung's voice came from close behind me, in a slightly hushed and urged tone. "Out of the three of us, Hongjoong-hyung is the most familiar with Korea..." He sighed as we passed the remnants of some stalls that used to sell all sorts of products, from traditional snacks to celebrity goods to even grocery. "I've lived overseas for so long I don't think I can even walk home from the bus stop without using GPS."

"I'm not doubting his abilities," San retorted. I could imagine him pouting as his boots pattered on the concrete to catch up with me. "Which bank are we going to, anyway?"

I put a finger to my lips to remind him to keep quiet in case the Invincs heard us. He covered his mouth with both hands immediately, and I thought it was cute how both he and Wooyoung acted so acquiescent in front of me. Maybe it was because I was a soldier, and neither of them had enlisted yet?

But I brushed that thought away hastily. Now wasn't the time for that. Reminding San made something more evident in my head: it _had_ been quite a while since we landed, yet I had yet to spot one of the robots. It was weird and unnerving.

I pointed to a building that came into our view after we made a turn. Its facade curved around the corner, and I was surprised that the windows were still intact, as well as the big sign that said "WOORI BANK". The meteors must've missed this whole area.

I went up to the entrance but didn't go in yet. "Okay, this is it. Now tell me the full truth." I eyed San first, then Wooyoung. From our quick discussion earlier, all I knew was that they needed to go to a bank to help all of us buy tickets. They are part of my team, but as a leader I couldn't rule out the possibility of them being traitors. "Why are we here? And by ourselves?"

"Before all this spaceship deal became a thing, my dad transferred money into my account," San explained. "It was supposed to be my tuition fee, my rent, my allowance, all that. But obviously, I didn't get to use any of it. I want to... I want to do something to help the team, so I thought I could use the money to get us tickets."

San gave Wooyoung a sideways glance. There was an almost imperceptible nod from the latter before he took over and resumed the explanation. There was most likely something they shared in between themselves that I had no idea about. 

"Actually, San's a bit unsure about how plausible his plan is," Wooyoung said. "There might not even be enough for every single person, and he didn't want to get their hopes up."

I simply nodded, not wanting to complicate the issue further. Besides, I was secretly happy that they were willing to go so far to help the team. However, there was another problem we had to address as we made our way into the bank.

"How do you expect to access the money? I mean, you _have_ the money, technically. But does it matter now that there's no one to help us get it?"

"Oh, that." San licked his lips. "I also realized the problem on the way here, and I guess I didn't really think about it until now... If the ATMs don't work, and--"

Wooyoung cut him off with a curse. "The power's all out, isn't it." He raked his hair back with both hands, looking distressed all of a sudden. "I can think of two things - either the vaults will be locked shut, or someone else would've already broke it open and took everything in it."

I met eyes with Wooyoung, the reality of it sinking in. 

"Alright. There's only one way to find out." I tilt my head back to look at the ceiling and the upper floors above us, then headed to a fire door that led to the stairs.

Back on Rainbow Bridge, the soldiers there were nice enough to spare some ammo for my rifle, so with a firearm by my side, I suggested that I would cover one floor by myself, while San and Wooyoung could pair up on another.

It only took me a few minutes to conclude that the second floor was not a place for a vault, and I was about to go look for the others when there was a loud noise from downstairs.

I froze at the stairwell and listened. A bang that seemed like someone slamming the entrance door, followed by hurried footsteps and another bang.

I clutched my rifle closer to me, checking twice to make sure it was fully loaded. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped and swiveled around, almost whacking Wooyoung on the head with the butt of my weapon. 

"Hyung, what are you doing--" 

I shushed him and covered his mouth with my free hand. _Someone's here,_ I mouthed, pointing a finger to the floor. _Stay here._

Before they could protest, I dashed down the stairs quietly and put my back to the fire door. I heard nothing from the other side, so it was impossible to know how many people there were. Not wanting to risk letting them find us, I slowly pulled the door open.

I peeked through the small crack. From my angle, the first floor looked empty, but the footsteps were unmistakable. And they were heading my way as well. 

I closed the door without making a sound and sidestepped to stand against the adjacent wall, so that whoever opened it wouldn't see me, and I would at least have the element of surprise. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes to focus solely on my hearing, waiting for the people to come to me.

"This way." The door clicked open as a voice traveled through to me. 

I held my rifle in shooting position and aimed it at the door, but something occurred to me and I felt my grip slacken.

_That voice..._

The door swung close, revealing everyone who had filed in. 

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa's eyes widened when he saw me. Yeosang, Mingi, Yunho and Jongho also turned their heads at me, all of them slightly out of breath. "Why..."

I shook my head. "No, why are _you_ here?"

All of them looked at each other except Mingi, who averted my gaze. _Did something happen_?

Eventually, Yeosang broke the silence. "A hoard of Invincs are chasing us. We don't know what's wrong, but there were literally over fifty of them coming at us at the same time. It's strange that they are all in one place."

"This is the first building we found that seems secure enough," Seonghwa added. "Where's Wooyoung and San?"

"Upstairs." I led the way, bringing my team to the second floor landing where I had left my other companions. "I think it's best if you ask them yourselves why they brought me here. It's great that you're all unhurt, though. Did you outrun them?"

"Kind of. We lost a lot of them in a back alley. It acted as a bottleneck and apparently they're not smart enough to realize they cannot all barge in at once."

My heart skipped a beat when we reached the landing and I couldn't see Wooyoung or San. I turned this way and that, afraid that a robot had sneaked in somehow and took them away, no matter how illogical that seemed.

"We're here!"

I searched for the source, which turned out to be the staircase below us. Wooyoung was leaning over the railing and waving at us. 

Seonghwa looked as relieved as I was, and we went up down to meet with them. I didn't even realize there was a basement level in this building. 

"The vaults are on this floor," San said, bringing us through the door to a narrow corridor, big metal doors lining the walls on either side. "We checked the first few ones already..."

He didn't even need to finish. If they were able to check it, that meant the vaults were unlocked and anyone could've had access to the valuables inside. 

"Wait, can someone tell me what's going on?" Jongho stopped walking, his eyes darting between San, Wooyoung, and me. 

I glanced at San to see if he had any objections, but at this point it would be hard to hide his plans from the rest of our team.

After I briefly explained the situation and the reason why we were in a bank, Mingi sighed loudly. He was certainly a lot quieter than usual. "So basically, we're doomed. Again. Like usual."

Seonghwa placed a hand on the pilot's arm to stop him from continuing. "At least this will be a good place to hide from the Invincs."

"Ah, right," Wooyoung exclaimed, a finger in the air. "San and I found something. Like a secret door of some sort." 

I didn't even have a chance to comment before he started pulling me towards an opened vault at the end of the corridor. I had only ever seen the inside of vaults on television, and they were bigger than I imagined. Or maybe I only thought that way because it was totally empty, save for a few dollar bills on the ground.

The 'secret' door, as Wooyoung put it, turned out to be more like a trapdoor in the ground. 

"There was a hidden button somewhere on the wall here," San said, his hands drawing circles in front of the wall next to him. "And then _that_ popped open."

Everyone followed his finger to a square hole in the ground, which led to... pitch blackness.

Jongho raised an eyebrow at Wooyoung and San. "Don't tell me you're planning to go inside." 

"Why not? If it's inside a vault, surely there will be money inside, right? Or something even more valuable, like gold." 

I didn't like the idea of dropping into a hole, but I couldn't deny San's logic, either. 

He seemed to be waiting for my approval, so I shrugged. "It's too dangerous to go out at night anyway. We have time, so I don't see why not."

My words were barely out of my mouth, and San was already lowering himself down. It was so dark inside that it looked as if he was disappearing - I couldn't even make out the outline of his legs. 

Wooyoung followed soon after, but he was scarcely inside before the floor underneath me started shaking. 

I looked to the others to confirm that I wasn't imagining it. I wasn't. All of our hands were reached out to balance ourselves, looking for something to hold on to.

The shaking grew more vigorous, and Wooyoung lost his grip and fell into the hole, making San yelp in surprise. There was also a loud rumbling as everything around us vibrated as well.

"Is this an Earthquake?" Seonghwa touched his back to the wall as dust started falling from the cracking ceiling. "We have to get out of here!"

I managed to approach the hole and I stuck out a hand into it. "Come on, I'll pull you up!"

A hand emerged from the darkness, but I never got to grab onto it, because a piece of the ceiling fell and struck the trapdoor, slamming it shut and trapping San and Wooyoung inside. I let out an involuntary gasp as my hand recoiled, then hurried to begin pushing the debris out of the way so that my friends could come out.

"Can you hear me? I'll get you out, don't worry!" I dropped my rifle so I could use both hands, but more and more of the ceiling was collapsing and adding to the pile. 

I heard footsteps behind me; my teammates were already leaving to a safer place, but I couldn't left anyone behind. Never.

"Hongjoong!" Seonghwa's hands landed on my shoulders harshly, pulling me backwards. "We have to get out! You'll get crushed!"

"Hyung?" 

There was a faint sound from under the ground. I ignored Seonghwa's pleas and leaned down, my ear pointed downwards. 

"We're fine! This place seems sturdy--"

Another part of the wall collapsed next to me, scraping my arm. And then, I was dragged out of the vault.


	21. 20 | Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the pressure and urgency of the earthquake, Yunho's true personality was revealed, and Mingi was not very impressed with him.

**Seoul, South Korea**

I realized how bad of an idea it was to take my own life. 

I realized that when the cracks appeared on the ceiling directly above my head and started spreading down to the walls around me. 

I realized I still wanted to _live_.

So when Yunho collapsed into a coughing fit next to me, I was pulled back to reality. I felt like I truly saw him for the first time after he and Seonghwa had stopped me from hurting myself back by my collapsed home. 

I saw him now, as the person who saved me. As a person who risked his life. And now he was struggling with the dust and allergens that were floating around his, choking and wheezing and barely breathing. 

"Move!" 

Someone shoved me from behind, and I turned around to see Seonghwa literally dragging Hongjoong away from a pile of debris at the back of the vault. I wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around me. _What happened? Where are San and Wooyoung?_ I wanted to ask, but there was no time. 

"We have to get out of the building," Yeosang shouted, already a distance ahead of everyone else. He was pointing at the stairwell behind him, which we had used to come down to the basement level just now. 

"Hyung," I heard Jongho say to Yunho, who was now in front of me, still coughing into his mask and the back of his hand. "Let me carry you."

All Yunho could do was shake his head as he pushed past his brother and followed Yeosang down the hallway towards the fire door. I looked back one last time into the vault for any signs of San or Wooyoung before running ahead with the group.

We stopped in front of the door, which rattled under Yeosang's desperate pushes. 

"It won't open!"

"What!" Jongho shouldered past the others to the front and kicked the door, his obscenities filling the air. 

I snapped my head left and right, eyes darting between Jongho and the long hallway behind us. Logic told me that turning around and going for the stairwell at the other end of the hallway would give us a better chance of surviving. I was just about to share that with the group when I caught something in the corner of my eye.

It was all animal instinct when my arm shot out for Jongho and I yanked him away just as a piece of the ceiling fell and blocked our path to the fire door, right at the spot where Jongho was standing a second ago.

"Ah!" 

I let go immediately, thinking that I had hurt him, but his freed hand immediately went for his other shoulder, which was partly exposed under his torn clothes and quickly blooming red with blood.

Seonghwa was tugging my arm, pulling me back. "Come on! The ceiling's gonna collapse on us soon!"

Yet all I could see at the moment was Jongho trying to get Yunho to hurry up. Yunho, who was leaning against the wall, clawing at his chest and throat, most likely having trouble breathing because of shock and the fact that he had already overexerted himself even before we arrived at the bank.

Because of me.

I shrugged Seonghwa off and hurried to Jongho's side, my back to Yunho.

"I'll carry you," I said. Jongho stared at me like I was crazy, and Yunho's fits stopped for a second before continuing again. "There's no time, just get on!"

They didn't need a second reminder from me. Jongho used his uninjured hand to aid Yunho, who had wrapped his arms around my neck but was having a bit of a hard time climbing onto my back.

Once I had a good grip on his thighs, I dashed down the hallway as fast as I could towards the others, who were nearing the door to the stairwell.

As I ran, I couldn't help thinking about how light Yunho was, especially for someone with his height. Then I glanced at Jongho, who was right beside me, and I thought that he couldn't be much better off either. I imagined the two of them surviving on the streets, with no one and nothing but each other.

Sure, Jongho and I hadn't been on good terms since the first time we'd met, but I suddenly understood just how much he had sacrificed to keep his brother safe. And despite knowing this, Yunho still went out of his way to save me. I doubted that Jongho would be anywhere near happy if he found out I was the one who put Yunho in such a dangerous spot. 

My heart was clenching painfully in my chest by the time I reached the stairwell. Yeosang held the door open for us and we squeezed in, not even taking a second to catch our breath before we followed Hongjoong and Seonghwa up the stairs.

The ground was still shaking vigorously, and I almost lost my balance several times. The cracks and the increasing amount of dust that was falling on my head were worrying. The only reassuring thing was that Yunho's coughs seemed to die down a little, reduced to raspy breathing right next to my ear.

Jongho jumped diligently out of my path as I lunged to the side to dodge a piece of wall that was collapsing towards me from my right side. I slammed into the banister of the staircase because of the momentum, and if it weren't for Yunho pulling onto my shirt abruptly to steady me, I would've toppled over.

It didn't take me long to find out that Yunho hadn't done that to prevent me from falling - he was trying to bring my attention to the corner of the landing that was three steps above us. 

At first, I thought it was just a pile of debris with a big crushed garbage bin in the mix, nothing unusual. But when I climbed up the last of the stairs to get a better vantage point, I saw a hint of pink peeking out from behind all the rubble.

There was a lady, maybe in her early sixties, struggling with one of her legs that was stuck underneath two fragments of concrete. Tears streaked her dirt-stained face, and her pink pants were now soaked red by the blood that was pooling on the floor.

"Put me down," Yunho wheezed into my ear. "We have to help her--"

He started coughing again, and I wish I could see his face because I wanted to scream at him, _Are you crazy?_

Alas, I pretended that I couldn't hear him and continued walking up the second half of the staircase. Just a few more steps, and we'd reach the ground floor where we could escape--

Yunho yanked at my shirt again, the collar of it choking me. I leaned back involuntarily, almost rolling down the stairs. I sucked in air through gritted teeth and pushed forward, but Yunho started slapping me on my shoulders and even hitting my head. 

I would've never expected him to be violent in any way. I had thought he wouldn't even kill a mosquito. 

"Stop! What are you doing!" I screamed, not able to move forward. I was using all my strength to stand my ground against Yunho's attacks.

It seemed that he had given up on words, and instead of wasting energy on speaking he bent down and bit on my _neck_ like a damn vampire. 

I yelped in surprise and pain, which finally alerted Jongho. He was one step away from the ground floor landing when he turned around to check on us. Something flickered in his eyes when he saw the state we were in and he rushed down the stairs towards me.

"Hyung, if you don't want us to die, we have to go _now_." Jongho frowned and grabbed onto one of Yunho's arms. 

My eyes widened in another wave of shock when I watched Yunho push Jongho away. 

"Mingi, put me down." 

My arms were starting to feel sore, my legs shaking not just from the earthquake but also from fear of not getting out of here alive. "No, listen to your little brother - he's right. It's too dangerous!" 

I couldn't see Yunho's expression, but he was silent, so I thought he relented. Until another sting of pain traveled down my spine and I realized that he had bitten me again.

My grip was slackening, and soon Yunho would be able to slip away - at this stage, the building might collapse and we'd lose him forever. Thank god Jongho noticed my distress and rushed to help me, but apparently Yunho was ready, too.

As soon as he got near enough, Yunho thrashed around on my back, limbs flailing like a wild animal resisting in a net. His foot shot out with purpose and landed square on Jongho's chest, causing the younger to fall backward and land on the stairs with a thud. 

"Guys!" My head snapped up to Hongjoong, who was looking down at us on the top of the stairs. "What on earth--" He saw Jongho on the floor, rubbing the crown of his head, and instantly went to help him up.

"Help me--" Yunho was sliding down my back quickly. I was using the last breath in me to pull him back, but he, too, was using all his strength to pry himself off me. 

The soldier went behind me and wrestled Yunho's weight off my back, holding him tight so he couldn't go anywhere. Then the four of us went up the last of the stairs and through the door that Seonghwa was holding open for us. 

Hongjoong continued to drag Yunho through the lobby of the bank until we were out the door and a safe distance away from the building. Only then did he let go of Yunho's red wrists. Only then did it occur to me that the ground had stopped shaking.

I whipped around at the bank behind us, which was crumbling down to the ground in a cloud of dust and debris. Needless to say, the lady was dead. But if we were one second late, we would be, too. 

I turned back slowly to peek at Jongho, who was avoiding Yunho's gaze. His shoulder didn't look good, and I doubt his head was either. In fact, I was impressed that he was still standing straight without feeling dizzy or weak. 

Then I met eyes with Yunho's glassy ones, and all of a sudden I felt angry. I walked up to him without much thought and grabbed his collar, the fact that he was my savior less than an hour ago forgotten temporarily. 

I cursed into his face, hot tears burning along with my red cheeks. "How could you do that to your own brother, and over a _stranger_ at that? He's your family, dammit! And out of everyone, _I_ would know." I breathed heavily to catch my breath before continuing. "Back there- If he- if anything happened to him, what are you going to do? Would you be able to live the rest of your life knowing it was your fault that your brother got hurt?"

I knew I was being stared at. But I didn't care. I released, exhausted, and muttered the last sentence just as Jongho opened his mouth to stop me. 

"Be glad that you even have family left."


	22. 21 | San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San's original plan to collect enough money for tickets was what led him and Wooyoung to stumble upon a place they should've never found... for good or bad, they were given a glimpse of what seemed to be the origin of all the chaos in South Korea.

**Seoul, South Korea  
**

It was already dark when I first went down the trapdoor. Now, with the hatch closed shut by the collapsed roof, I couldn't even see my fingers when I put them in front of my face. 

I wasn't thinking quickly enough. There wasn't time to find the phone that had slipped out of my hands when the ground first started shaking - first, I had to find Wooyoung. Before the ceiling could cave in on us. We had to get out of here somehow.

I dropped to my knees and reached out to the ground in front of me, like a myopic looking for their glasses. My hands grazed something silky, and I knew that had to be Wooyoung's head. I found his shoulders and began shaking him, although I doubted that he could feel a thing over the earthquake.

"Wooyoung, can you hear me? Wake up, please wake up--" I choked, surprised at my trembling voice. Even if it was futile, I shut my eyes and tried not to imagine being crushed under the weight of a crumbling building. "Wooyoung, wake up."

I felt him shift so I retracted my hand, sensing his movements as he tried to stand up. The shaking ground brought him back down again and I steadied him with an arm around his back.

There was panic in his voice as he reached out and whacked me in the face accidentally. "Why can't I see anything?"

I grabbed his wrists to stop him from rubbing all over my face. "You blacked out for a minute when you fell down and hit your head. There's an earthquake and we're separated from the rest of the group." I looked up, waiting for something to fall on us. "Quick, use your phone. I lost mine."

A few seconds later, a beam of light cut through the darkness ahead of us, illuminating the path of a narrow hallway. 

I had thought this was some sort of secret vault for more valuables, but it didn't look like one anymore. Perhaps it was a maintenance shaft? I lifted Wooyoung's arm so the light could reach further, and there was a doorway at the end.

"There's no way we can go back up," I said my thoughts out loud. "This is the only way and I'm not about to stand here and wait for death."

Wooyoung still seemed a bit dazed, so I dragged him along as I started running. In the past, I had failed to save him or help him in any other way. It was my chance to make a difference - I was going to get us out here alive.

Once we got close enough, I realized the doorway led to more stairs that went down. _A basement... in a basement?_ I hesitated for a moment before continuing, praying that it would bring us to a safe underground shelter.

The staircase spiralled downwards, making me dizzy. I was starting to think that we were digging our own grave, or that I was already dead and this was all an illusion, when I started to notice the changes. 

The concrete walls that zoomed past my peripheral vision gave way to some sort of metal, and the stairs under my feet were no longer rough and uneven. The shaking was more intense down here, but it seemed like we were going into some sort of underground structure, and it didn't look like it was going to collapse any time soon. Even the cracks disappeared.

Not long afterward, we finally reached the last landing, where I leaned against the wall to keep my balance. There was a screen hung on the wall opposite of me, but it was switched off.

Wooyoung directed his phone's torch ahead, revealing a door. I sidled to the keypad and punched in random buttons, but that was dead, too. 

I slid down to sit on the floor, helpless. "D- do you think... we'll make it through if we waited here?"

I stared ahead blankly, expecting Wooyoung to sit next to me. But instead, his legs walked past in front of my eyes. I heard a small creak and snapped up. Wooyoung was pushing the door open. 

"It's unlocked."

I scrambled up, almost falling over again. This time, it was Wooyoung who reached out to steady me. 

"Something held it open," he explained, pointing at a long, prismatic silhouette on the floor. 

He pushed the door open wider and I slipped in, bending down to inspect the object closely. For some reason, my heart leaped when I recognized it to be a nameplate, the triangular ones placed in the front of office desks at big institutions. The name on it was _Leader, Im Changkyun._

Wooyoung let the door swing shut, making sure that the nameplate kept it open so we had a way out later. We were standing in a spacy room, with what looked like a reception desk in the center.

"What _is_ this place?" Wooyoung took the words out of my mouth. 

Suddenly, lights flickered above us, illuminating the place in flashes of blinding white. I jumped and held onto Wooyoung, looking up timidly. 

"W- what's--"

_"Welcome, to the Global Home Seekers Alliance, South Korean Headquarters."  
_

I yelped and clutched tighter onto Wooyoung at the robotic female voice that resonated across the room.

 _"Welcome, to the Global Home Seekers Alliance, South Korean Headquarters."_ The voice repeated, this time in English.

Now fully lit up, I realized that the room was more of a lobby, with two elevators on each side. A large logo filled up the back wall: big, white letters on top of the outline of a globe, but the "A" in "GHSA" was in the shape of a house.

Then the information sunk in, and Wooyoung and I turned to look at each other at the same time.

"H- how did we stumble upon _GHSA_? And--"

He didn't need to finish. I nodded, knowing what he was thinking. There was _never_ a South Korean headquarters. It just didn't exist. Yet here we were.

"Do you think... they kept it secret on purpose?" Wooyoung turned to face me fully. "I mean, why is it underneath a bank? It just doesn't make sense. And the hidden trapdoor, too..."

I shrugged, but I didn't think it was the time to discuss this matter. The ground had stopped shaking a while ago, and there were more important things to do.

"We have to try calling the others," I said, walking over to the reception desk. My phone was lost, and Wooyoung's had no Korean SIM card. "There should be a phone here... why does everything look so high-tech... wait, is this it?"

I pointed at a keypad on the surface of the desk. It was nearly as thin as paper and see-through like a transparent card. I tried picking it up, but there was a slight tug before I could pull it free, as if it was attached to the desk with a magnet. I flipped it back and forth, looking for the speakers.

"Maybe we have to put these on." Wooyoung opened his palm to present me two earbuds.

I took one and put it into my ear while he read out Mingi's phone number he had saved in his contacts. As I dialed in the numbers, I could hear soft pinging sounds through my left ear. The screen in my hands changed, the keypad replaced by words.

_Calling..._   
_+82-0xx-993-xxxx_

"What if he won't pick up after seeing a random number," Wooyoung asked.

_"Hello?"  
_

Wooyoung and I winced at the loud voice that drilled into our eardrums. I swiped and tapped randomly on the screen, trying to find the correct buttons.

_"Hello, who is this?"  
_

When I finally found the option to lower the volume, it occurred to me that there was no microphone for us to speak into. Slightly flustered but scared that Mingi would hang up, I awkwardly held the screen to my mouth like I would with a normal phone.

"Ah, Mingi, can you hear me?"

There was a pause. _"San? San! San, you're alive? How about Wooyoung? Wait-- Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker."_

In spite of everything, I couldn't help but smile at how relieved and glad he sounded. "Yes, Wooyoung's here." 

_"Guys!"_ It was Hongjoong. _"I'm so glad you guys are okay. Just wait a little more - we're coming to get you."_

"You know where we are?" Wooyoung stared at me quizzically.

_"Yes! The whole bank collapsed, and we can see the staircase. We're just moving the debris so we can squeeze through. Are any of you hurt?"_

"No, we're fine. How about you guys?"

There was another pause, and I had a bad feeling about it. 

Hongjoong sighed before saying, _"While we were leaving the building, Jongho got hurt on the shoulder, and most of us got minor scratches here and there. But don't worry about us, okay? We'll get there soon... by the way, whose phone are you calling with?"_

I bit my lip after hearing about their injuries, and I couldn't help but wonder if anything would've been different if I hadn't suggested going down the trapdoor in the first place.

Wooyoung caught me hesitating and talked for me. "Long story, hyung. You'll understand a lot easier once you come down..."

I could hear faint shouting from the other end of the line before Hongjoong came back again. _"Alright! We have a clear path down to the vaults. After the trapdoor, there's only one way, right? Wait for us and don't go anywhere, okay?"_

The line went dead. 

I plugged the earbud out of my ear and placed the 'phone' down, but thought better of it and pocketed it instead. 

I turned to Wooyoung. "Should we look around for anything useful while we're waiting?"

He nodded, already pulling open the drawers at the reception desk. So I sat down on a chair and had a go at the computers, but they were all too advanced for me. Instead of keyboard buttons, it was just another screen under my fingers. It didn't matter much, though, because I couldn't find a mouse and I was locked out anyway.

In the end, we managed to find another screen that looked the same as the phone we just used to call Mingi, but bigger like a tablet. It was the only one that wasn't protected with a password, and it seemed like it only had one function, which was to display a 3D drawing of a typical Invinc and every single detail of information about it. It was almost like a single document file, but instead of paper, it was on a flat screen.

We also found a clearance tag - or at least what I speculated to be one - in the size of a USB before Hongjoong and the others rushed in through the door. 

Hongjoong engulfed Wooyoung and me into a hug. He seemed to think it was his fault for putting us into this situation, so I reassured him that everything was fine, and that no one blamed him. 

I sneaked glances at the others. Jongho's shoulder was indeed exposed, but I could tell Seonghwa had stopped the blood temporarily with a piece of cloth. Thankfully, everyone else seemed okay, maybe just tired. Even Yunho seemed to be breathing with less difficulty.

Now that I had stumbled into a GHSA headquarters, I felt a flicker of hope in my heart. Call it instinct, gut feeling, whatever, but something told me we just couldn't give up yet. I didn't care that my original plan to buy everyone's tickets failed. 

_I don't care. I am going to bring them all to the New World, no matter what._

"Let's find out where this brings us." Everyone turned their heads at me as I held up the grey clearance tag. "They probably have their own generator here, that's why there's power. That means we can use the elevators." 

No one said anything as they followed me to an elevator. The doors opened immediately and we filed in. I just wanted to do something for them. 

"Seems like your tag leads to the office." Wooyoung pointed at the top button, labeled _U2._ A small monitor to the side read _Dr. Im's Office_ with a grey dot next to the words. "The color matches."

I scanned down the other buttons, and sure enough, the monitors all had different-colored dots. Blue for _Lobby_ , green for _Living Quarters & Canteen_, yellow for _Lab 1_ , and pink for _Lab 2_.

The elevator chimed as we reached the top floor of the facility, and as soon as the door opened a crack, a strong metallic smell filled the air. I recoiled instinctively and glanced at Wooyoung.

There was no doubt. Blood. More specifically, old, dried blood that made it difficult to breathe.

I looked back to make sure everyone was ready before going out. Seonghwa lagged behind, and I saw Hongjoong talking to him softly. Eventually, they came out as well, and I swiped the tag over a sensor by the door, bringing us into an office almost as big as the lobby.

I was debating whether to turn on the lights when Yeosnag did it for me. There was only one desk in the center, and the curved back-wall behind it was actually a screen that wrapped around the whole perimeter of the room. The screen was projecting a view of Seoul before the apocalypse - blue skies, skyscrapers, crowded streets, heavy traffic.

But my eyes were drawn to the stream of blood that came from behind the desk. 

No one wanted to move, so for a while, we just stood by the entrance. It was Jongho who broke the silence with a curse, before going towards the desk with long strides. His brother couldn't hold him back in time, and as if on cue the rest of us followed hastily.

I strained my neck to peek behind the desk. The chair came into view... then a bigger pool of dried blood on the carpet... and then...

There was nothing. 

No body, no corpse, not even a person. Wooyoung, who was next to me, visibly relaxed. I, too, let out a sigh of relief, as did most of the others. Yeosang, on the other hand, seemed dissatisfied and crouched to inspect the stain. 

I couldn't believe he touched it and brought the finger to his nose, but when he stood up I noticed that he was holding something new in his hands.

"A name tag was on the floor." He flipped it over, showing us the side with words and a photo.

Half of it was covered with blood, but I knew whom it belonged to.

It was the same person who owned the nameplate at the entrance. The leader of the South Korean Headquarters, Mr. Im Changkyun.


	23. 22 | Jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s always hard to open up, especially to people whom you are close with and those for whom you have to set a good impression. And that’s why, when Jongho finally let his wall down, he did it in front of a stranger.

**GHSA, South Korean Headquarters  
**

My mind swam. My vision faded in and out, dark edges closing in and blurring everything. The shapes floated ahead of me. They seemed to be talking, but their voices sounded so distant.

"...know this guy? Do you think he..."

"Let's..."

"...you can? The computer looks... though."

Someone met my eyes - or at least, that was what I thought. His face got closer to mine, but I still couldn't make out the features.

"...okay?" He was calling my name, reaching out to me. 

But before I could touch him, my world tilted downwards. I was falling.

"Hey! ...help!"

A sharp sting of pain traveled down from my shoulder when it came into contact with something. Then my whole body hit something hard and everything went black.

"...ho. Jongho, are you awake?"

The next thing I knew, there was a cold sensation on my forehead. It took a lot more effort than I had remembered to pry open my eyelids, and when I could see again I almost flinched at the face hovering inches above me.

Yeosang leaned back and sighed, a smile tugging on his lips. "Finally. You've been out for almost two hours! It's already midnight."

I lifted my arm, wanting to reach up to my face, but even that was difficult - my limbs felt so heavy. I finally grazed the cold thing that rested on my forehead when Yeosang scooted over to stop me. 

"No. You're still burning hot from the fever. Do you feel cold?"

I stared at his worried expression, and I suddenly felt scared and panicky. I wanted to sit up but my body went weak all over and I dropped back down to the hard floor, my head cushioned by a rough lump. A backpack, I supposed. 

"W-what--" I started, only to stop when my throat burned just as much as my skin did. It was as if I hadn't drunk for _days_.

Yeosang went from crouching to sitting cross-legged next to me. "Whoa, okay. Lay still. I didn't expect you to forget everything - here." He opened a water bottle but pulled back when I reached for it. "Let me."

I didn't have the energy to resist when he brought the bottle to my lips, letting the sweet liquid flow down my throat and spill over the corners of my lips.

"Take it slow," he kept saying as I gulped down half the bottle.

When I finished, he dabbed my mouth and cheeks dry with his sleeve.

"We're in the lobby now - you collapsed back in the office, and Seonghwa-hyung and I dragged you down. He said he can't be sure, but you most likely fainted because of stress, fatigue, loss of blood, lack of sleep, being undernourished, and the fact that you hit your head when Yunho pushed you in the bank." He spoke so quickly that I could barely keep up - maybe that was his point. "Oh, and now you have a fever, so that's probably why you were out for so long. Don't worry, Seonghwa-hyung patched up your shoulder and other wounds. You hungry?"

My stomach answered for me, the soft growl echoing in the empty lobby. Having rehydrated, I already felt so much better, so I sat up and leaned against the wall near an elevator.

"Thanks," I muttered at the pack of nuts Yeosang passed me. "Where are the others?"

"Upstairs, looking around the office for anything left." He paused abruptly, and I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to elaborate. He seemed to struggle a bit before finally continuing. "Turns out Wooyoung knows a thing or two about computers, so together with my help, we hacked into that leader's computer in the office. It looked something out of a sci-fi movie but turns out the operating system is still—"

"Okay, got it," I cut him off.

There was a moment of silence as Yeosang watched me wolf down the snacks. As I ate, I grew more conscious and aware of my surroundings. And when I got through half the bag, I realized I no longer had an appetite.

"What's wrong?"

_Everything. Everything is wrong._

"Not in the mood for protein? I think we have some canned fruits..." Yeosang rummaged through a backpack behind him.

_I don't deserve to eat. I failed.  
_

"Ah, we have snack noodles and biscuits."

_I'm a failure._

"...hey, Jongho. Are you listening?"

Yeosang turned back to look at me, food in his hands. I looked away and blinked furiously, keeping my tears at bay. 

I cleared my throat. "It's fine. I'm not hungry anymore."

My voice must've been too soft because I only made Yeosang lean in closer, which was not what I wanted. 

"What did you say?" I heard ruffling as he put away the snacks. "Hey, look at me."

_But I can't... can I?_

I dropped my head so I was looking at my hands. They were calloused and folded between my thighs. To others, it might seem like they were scars and marks of surviving hard in this harsh world, but I know they were just reminders of how I couldn't complete even a simple task: to bring my hyung and I on a spaceship.

Yeosang was waiting for me. A scene from less than twenty-four hours ago floated into my mind. When we were still on the plane. The things he told me. He said I could talk to him when I had no one to go to. 

I clenched my hands into fists, letting the heat from my body seep out. All along, I had been trying to deal with everything myself, to get as little people involved with me as possible. Yet at that moment, I realized for the first time how _tiring_ it had been for me, and I wanted to give up.

It could be my fever muddling with my brain, but I didn't want to think about it anymore. 

"Jongho--"

I didn't let Yeosang finish. Instead, I turned, slipped my arms around his waist, buried my head into the crook of his neck, and sobbed.

It was a while before I felt him returning the hug and stroking my back gently. I didn't blame him - he must've been surprised. He was tense at first, but soon his shoulders properly rested around my head, making me feel truly safe and comforted even though no words were uttered between us.

The last time I could recall being in such a position was before mom died. I never allowed myself to be weak in front of my hyung, so even at the worst times, he hadn't tried hugging me like this before. 

"Good," Yeosang whispered. "Just cry it all out."

It could've been minutes or hours by the time all the tears left my system, and I was left feeling exhausted and hungry all over again. My eyes were already dry anyway, so Yeosang only gave me all the food and watched me finish every crumb of it in silence.

The heat seemed to dissipate from my body and I no longer felt as heavy - or burdened, for that matter. My capacity to care for other people returned, and I threw the empty packaging away before hastily checking the time on my watch. It was almost one in the morning.

I pushed myself off the ground with jelly legs, vertigo making the floor spin. Yeosang wrapped an arm around my back to hold me up while the spots in my vision slowly faded. 

"Thanks," I mumbled. "But the others are probably waiting for us."

"Are you sure? Your fever--"

"I'm fine," I snapped back, though I didn't mean to. I just couldn't bear the thought of being separated from hyung for three hours. "Sorry. But I'm really so much better. Thanks to you... hyung."

I went to call for an elevator so that my back was turned to Yeosang. If I knew anything about him at all, he was most likely smirking in triumph. 

"Sure, then we'll go to the office," he said, coming to stand next to me. "We have something to show you anyway."

I didn't like how mysterious that sounded.

My mind knew what came next, but no amount of preparation could make the smell less revolting. I had always thought dried blood would be odorless, but somehow it was preserved in this underground secret base, and it was worse than the rusted metallic smell of fresh blood.

Yeosang and I walked through the opened office door, and I noticed the difference immediately: the wall screen was switched on, projecting a 3D diagram of a spaceship that rotated slowly to give a 360-degree view. All the words that surrounded it were in a foreign language I couldn't read - most likely English.

When we got close enough, hyung whipped around at the sound of my footsteps and locked me in a tight embrace. I didn't like how he did it in front of everyone, but at the same time, it reassured me that he still had some energy in him. 

"Jongho! You're okay? Ah, I should've stayed by your side when you woke up!" I couldn't suppress a smile. Even his voice sounded clearer. He pulled back to study me. "Why are you so warm?"

I opened my mouth but Yeosang helped me explain my slight fever. I flashed him a grateful smile for not mentioning anything about my break down. 

"Here, sit down." Hyung led me to the desk chair and spun it around so I was facing the wall screen. "We found something."

He was grinning ear to ear, and so was everyone else. It was almost eerie.

Wooyoung stepped forward, holding a tablet screen thing and waving it towards the desk behind me. "We toyed around with the computer and stumbled across some videos, which we thought were CCTV footage around the headquarters. While you were out, I also figured out how to use some of these tech."

He paused and demonstrated it to me. First, he laid the tablet flat on his left palm, pointing it towards the screen. Then, he used his right hand to tap on the tablet a few times before swiping once from bottom to top, as if brushing something towards the big LED wall screen in front of us. 

Instantly, the screen switched. It was as if he had thrown whatever was on the tablet onto the screen. The image of the spaceship was gone, replaced with a video of what looked like a science lab. Since the security camera was attached to the ceiling, I could see everything that was happening with a bird's eye view.

People in snow-white lab coats were slamming into each other and bumping into furniture, sending tens of the same tablets clattering onto the floor. They were all shouting incoherently, and I realized they were running _away_ from something. It was a room in the top left corner of the screen - Invincs were flowing into the lab like water through a broken dam, lunging for the closest human they saw and leaving a trail of damage in their wake.

The chaos in the lab made my hairs stand on end, but that wasn't the main point. 

So little of the room in the corner was visible to me, yet it was enough for me to catch the hint of shiny dark purple through the open door. 

It was unmistakably the hull of a spaceship.

The footage disappeared into static, probably when an Invinc got to the camera. My chest and my limbs felt light all of a sudden, although I wasn't on any medication for my fever. It was the feeling of pure joy and the rush of adrenaline that pumped through my veins.

"Hyung..." I managed to stand and approach my hyung, whose eyes were glassy. I turned around to look at everyone one after the other, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "I- is this..." I had barely said anything, but they all nodded.

"We made Wooyoung check five times - the footage was from less than two months ago," Hongjoong said. "As you just saw, the lab was infiltrated by Invincs, which means there is a big chance that the scientists never had enough time to escape, and that the spaceship is still there."

San took the tablet from Wooyoung's hands and showed me the image of the spaceship from earlier. "This says that the spaceship is designed solely for the higher-ups of this headquarters to escape Korea when things go south. It's small, but more importantly, it's self-driving."

Mingi slapped me on the back a little too hard, right on my old wound, but I didn't care. "We're leaving this place! We can go to New World!"

A soft laugh escaped my lips, and I was about to celebrate when something occurred to me. I turned to Yeosang, my smile wiped from my face. 

"You... you knew this all along. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you let me--" I almost blurted out the secret that I had been hiding, and stopped myself by covering my mouth. 

"Well, everyone needs to let out their emotions sometimes." Yeosang shrugged and winked at my hyung, who seemed to get the idea and broke into a grin at me.

"Aww, why are you so cute!" He pinched both my cheeks and ruffled my hair after, right in front of _everyone_. 

I glared at him. "Hey, stop! Hyung!"

I tried wrestling free, but all eight of us knew I wasn't using my full strength. In spite of everything, I burst into laughter with everyone else as we huddled together in a tight circle.

_We're going to win the race._


	24. 23 | Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa found it his responsibility to keep an eye on the rest, especially Hongjoong, a former soldier who might be triggered by the traumatic scenes of the GHSA headquarters. Something had happened there, and it seemed they were not alone...

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**Slight mention of gore in this chapter; read at your own discretion.  
**

-

**GHSA, South Korean Headquarters**

Bolded English words flashed in the monitor above the elevator doors. _Lab 2._

From our earlier experience in Lab 1, we knew what to expect when the doors opened. I craned my neck at Hongjoong, who stood in the back corner behind everybody else. He was the last to exit, and I saw him hesitating at the threshold.

"You okay?" 

It occurred to me that just a few days ago, I would've never uttered a question like that to _anyone_ , maybe not even my family. But after what we've seen on the floor above us, I couldn't help but get worried for the soldier.

He gave me a weak smile and placed a hand on my back, pushing me forwards to join the group. "I'm fine."

I knew he wasn't, but I didn't force him to talk. 

We stopped in front of a pair of glass double doors that looked exactly the same as the ones in Lab 1. Yeosang discovered that the grey clearance tag we had was like a master key of some sort, and that was what we used to get into the otherwise locked labs. 

Hongjoong flinched next to me when the lights switched on automatically, and it was like rewinding a movie to watch a scene the second time.

The first thing that struck us was the smell. The place reeked of rotting flesh and dried blood, mixed among the stench of urine, vomit, and countless types of chemicals. 

Then came the sight. What used to be a white and immaculate lab was now painted over with the rusty-red of dried blood and the occasional pink of viscera. Shattered glassware, toppled shelves, crushed benches. 

On top of everything, around a dozen scientists - some with disembodied limbs - were strewn across the lab to complete the picture of a massacre by Invincs. 

Although I had developed a sort of numbness for it after visiting the first lab, it was clear that the others were still... adjusting.

Yunho started coughing into his face mask, and Jongho turned to the wall, covering his nose and mouth. Mingi and Wooyoung were retching in the corner with their backs turned to San, who had his eyes shut and was breathing through his mouth. Yeosang remained somewhat calm, but I could tell he was trying to avoid looking directly at a corpse while he busied himself with a bottle of water. 

Hongjoong was the only one who stood still and stared, unblinking, like me. Yet I knew what he was looking at was different from the others - he was reliving the memories of his previous missions to evacuate the civilians, the moments when he arrived the scenes a minute too late and had to deal with dead bodies instead of living people.

I approached him carefully and touched him on the shoulder to bring him back to reality. It was then did I see how pale his face was, and how his knuckles were blanched white from gripping his weapon too tightly. 

"Hongjoong." I continued patting his shoulder gently, not wanting to spook him. "Come, there's no need to stay here. We'll be on our way to New World soon - we'll all start afresh on the planet."

To be frank, I was also trying to convince myself. We found no sign of the spaceship in Lab 1, which left most of us in a dejected state. 

Hongjoong had shut his eyes and was now shaking his head. Still not responding to me. I was starting to think that maybe we saw wrong in the footage, and the spaceship didn't even exist. Or maybe someone had already found it and left with it.

I took a deep breath and logically told myself that was impossible - there would be footprints or at least signs that someone had walked passed this warzone, yet--

"Seonghwa-hyung, Hongjoong-hyung!" 

My head snapped up at San's voice. He and the others had managed to get to the other side of the lab and were huddling in the left corner. They were blocking my view, and I couldn't tell whether the door leading to the spaceship was really there or not.

I turned to Hongjoong desperately, standing right in front of him so the first thing he would see when he opened his eyes would be my face. Both my hands were on his shoulders now, shaking him slightly. 

"C'mon," I said quietly, not trying to think that this time was worse than when we were upstairs. "Come back to me."

His eyelids flew open all of a sudden, and he took in a sharp breath of air as if he was gasping. I frowned at him until his vision focused on me.

"Sorry--" He seemed to be aware of what had happened. "I was just--" Then he sighed and gave me that small smile again, shrugging my hands off and pushing forwards. "I'm fine now, let's go."

He was already a few steps ahead, obviously not looking down at the mess he was walking through. 

"Look," Mingi whispered to me once I caught up with the group. I followed his finger to see something glinting on the floor. It turned out to be a pair of glasses. "Don't those look too _clean_ to you?"

I bent down to study it closer, and I instantly understood what he meant - other than a few prints on the lenses, the frame of the glasses were sparkling clean. Meaning someone might've entered this place recently. 

Meaning we might not be alone.

I rid my mind of the bad thoughts and looked over San's shoulder at the sign on the door. My heart raced when I saw the words _\--eship_. "Have you guys checked the door?"

It was Jongho who shook his head. "It's locked with a combina--"

He stopped abruptly when everyone froze at the same time. There was a noise. The telltale chime of an electronic door lock.

"Stand back." Hongjoong grabbed his rifle and aimed it at the door. 

I was glad he was back to his old self, but I was so stunned that I didn't know what to think when the door flew open and a scientist came sauntering out with a weird-looking pistol pointed at us.

He was about the same height as Jongho and had dark grey hair, though the black roots had grown so long that it was almost ombre. What intrigued me was the gun in his hands - it looked _transparent_ and had liquid inside instead of bullets.

And he was waving it around the eight of us.

"Put down your weapon," he said to Hongjoong, his voice calmer than I imagined. "I promise you wouldn't want to get shot with mine."

I already knew the soldier was going to do as he was told, so I focused on what the strange man had to say. His lab coat had GHSA's logo on it, and he seemed to be alone. We could use that to our advantage.

After tucking his weapon away casually, he introduced himself as Yoo Kihyun, the head scientist here. Then he crouched down slowly to pick up the glasses, blew on the lenses, and wore them. 

"Are you here for the spaceship?"

I saw Mingi, San, and Wooyoung tense up, but Hongjoong stood straighter. 

"Yes, Dr. Yoo. We've been looking for a way to escape Earth for a while now, and this seems to be our last chance."

Dr. Yoo eyed us one by one, but there was no skepticism in his eyes. He reminded me of my grandparents who studied me and assessed my physical state whenever I trudged into their home covered in dirt as a child.

Everyone was holding their breaths - I could tell that even Yunho didn't dare to cough at a time like this. We were all scared to hear the answer, that everything we had gone through was all for nothing.

Finally, Dr. Yoo took a step back and said, "Come on in first. No use staying outside in that hellhole."

Glances were exchanged, but we followed the scientist inside quietly, the only sound the thudding of our hearts. 

Once the door lock clicked and chimed behind me, I heard a faint whooshing above my head. I found vents high in the walls and noticed that the unbearable smell from earlier was disappearing. When I looked down again, I was greeted with the smallest spaceship I had ever seen. It was maybe one-ninth or one-tenth of the usual size. 

As I predicted, there was a long shaft above where the spaceship was parked - a straight way up to the surface for when it took off. If I craned my neck and squinted, I could faintly make out the outline of a circle on the ceiling, which I expected would open up to the surface.

Dr. Yoo placed down his gun on a workbench pushed up to the south wall of the room. There was a simple lab set-up, but I soon realized he was cooking food with a bunsen burner. On the floor, a sleeping bag and what looked like coffee-stained beakers. 

Before I could help myself, I blurted, "Do you live here?"

Dr. Yoo lifted his head at me, a flicker of hurt in his eyes. He suddenly looked even more tired than all of us combined. I felt bad for asking the question.

He walked over to the opposite wall soundlessly and opened a cabinet, producing four giant hiking backpacks. He tossed them to us before picking four more and walking back towards us.

We stared at them with wide eyes, the same thought flashing through our minds.

"Good, you have just the right amount of people. There are clothes, food, water, and everything else you need for your journey to ATZ-008," Dr. Yoo said. "It will take around three weeks, and when you get there someone will guide you, so don't worry." He nodded at the spaceship. "It's built for personal use; for everyone in this facility to evacuate--"

"Wait," Hongjoong cut him off, taking a step forwards. "Aren't you coming with us?" There was a second of silence before he probed, "Why even are you here in the first place? Why not take the spaceship and leave? What happened here, and what do you mean by having the _right amount of people_?"

I pulled on Hongjoong's shirt so he would stop cornering the scientist, even though I was just as curious - and I was sure the rest of us were, too. Eventually, Dr. Yoo raked his hair back and seemed to come to a conclusion after staring at us in silence.

He sighed and leaned against the workbench. "Around a month after the Invincs were first released--" He stopped abruptly as if something was stuck in his throat. "We were told to get ready to leave. All GHSA employees were needed in ATZ-008, apparently. But around five hours before take off, I suddenly remembered Hyunwoo-hyung, who I wasn't able to contact for weeks."

"He's--" I averted my gaze as Dr. Yoo wiped the corner of his eye. "He's an aerospace engineer, or what you call a rocket scientist. He's my savior, and... And I wanted to find him. But I couldn't, and when I got back to the lab, everyone's dead. I managed to catch a guy from Lab 1 on his last breath, who told me some Invincs infiltrated the labs. They probably dropped in from the hatch." The head scientist pointed up at the circle at the end of the shaft. "I fixed it so no Invincs can come in anymore, and I decided to stay here and wait for a bit, see if Hyunwoo-hyung will come back."

"So..." Everyone turned their heads to Yeosang. "You waited for two months? Never leaving this place?"

We all looked at Dr. Yoo again, who seemed a little flustered at the attention. He tried to hide it by hurrying to the control panel and unlocking the spaceship door. A ramp lowered down.

"There's no reason for you to stay in this place any longer," the scientist said. "Get on. I'll help you with take off from here, so don't worry. I can monitor you and you'll be safe--"

"Hold on," Hongjoong cut him off again.. "Are you going to stay here and keep waiting for that Hyunwoo person? Maybe he's already in the New World for all you know."

"No, he'd never do that," Dr. Yoo snapped back this time, turning from the control panel. He pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The Invincs damaged a part of the spaceship, so its maximum capacity is lowered. It could've taken ten people before, but only around seven now. You guys all look underweight, so eight will be fine. But definitely not including me. Now get on before I change my mind."

It didn't take a second warning. I watched as Jongho snatched up two hiking backpacks from the floor and dashed up the ramp. San, Wooyoung and Mingi followed closely behind, disappearing into the purple hull of the spaceship.

Yeosang was halfway from lifting up a bag when he paused and glanced back at the workbench. "Dr. Yoo, do you have more of your guns?"

To my surprise, a soft laugh escaped the scientist's mouth. He picked up the transparent pistol, liquid sloshing inside. "This? It's just a specialized water gun filled with hydrochloric acid. You can have it if you want."

I didn't hear Yeosang's response, because Hongjoong was shoving a backpack into my face. "Go to the others first." 

I couldn't even ask before he pushed me towards the spaceship, and the others were waving at me to hurry. 

"What's Hongjoong-hyung doing?" Yunho asked, peeking out the doorway. His brother did the same and soon all of us were staring out at the duo standing in front of the entrance ramp.

But we couldn't hear a thing, because the soldier and the scientist were talking in hushed tones. Their conversation soon escalated and Dr. Yoo made the move to force Hongjoong to turn towards us, and although Hongjoong was shorter, he was still stronger.

"I told you, I'm an orphan." He was speaking loud enough for me to hear now. I felt my heart skip a beat. "I have nothing left. No one is waiting for me on that planet, and I have no reason to win this race. But there is a high chance that Hyunwoo is already there, waiting for you. If not, you'll have an easier time looking for him with the technology there."

Dr. Yoo's cheeks were flushing red, but he didn't even have the chance to retort before he was dragged up the ramp and thrown at my direction.

I caught him just as he stumbled and my mouth hung open at Hongjoong. He was planning to leave as all behind.

Someone shoved me from my back, pushing past my shoulder. It was Jongho, and ran for the soldier, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him back. 

"What are you thinking of doing? You can't leave just like that!" I couldn't see Jongho's face, but I thought his voice was trembling. 

I heard a raspy breath behind me. Yunho's eyes were glassy, too. "Yeah, you can't leave us alone... hyung. Come with us."

Upon hearing the murmurs of agreement from the rest of our team, Jongho attempted to drag Hongjoong towards us. 

I didn't fully understand. We had known each other for less than two weeks, and we never started on a good note either. Yet seeing Hongjoong resist and pull back from Jongho - from us - made my chest tight and my heart clench. It felt like _betrayal_. Like he couldn't care less about staying behind, while we were having such a hard time dealing with it.

But then something changed. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear what Jongho and Hongjoong had talked about. Now, the soldier was willingly walking up the ramp. A surge of hope washed over me. _Did he change his mind?_

I gestured for the others to back away from the door way, even Dr. Yoo. Somehow, he had gotten the furthest inside the spaceship than the rest of us. I watched as Jongho wiped his face harshly and stepped over the threshold, a small triumphant smile tugging on his lips.

Hongjoong took in a deep breath and stared at me, his eyes sad but warm. Then he did the same to the others and grinned. "Guys, I'm... almost touched to see that you all want me to stay. And to think we all started off hating each other, huh?" He chuckled. "Alright."

His eyes darted to the right before dropping to his boots. It was subtle, an act of awkwardness, perhaps, but there was something odd about it. 

I felt bad as Dr. Yoo made his way through our small crowd to leave the spaceship. He was pretty much next to Jongho when Hongjoong lunged forward and pushed both Jongho and the scientist back. It was the second time I had to catch someone in my hands to stop them from falling, and I realized a second too late what had happened.

With Jongho out of the way, Hongjoong could safely shut the door on us. Using the emergency button outside.

A flashing light in the spaceship went on, coloring the interior walls with a dark red that reminded me of the blood we saw. A robotic voice started speaking in English, and I looked to San frantically for a translation.

"The-- I- it's-- The spaceship's about to take-off! It must be an emergency--"

"Yes, it is." Dr. Yoo dusted off his lab coat and strode to the control panel. "I'll try to override it, but that button was designed so that _nothing_ could stop the take-off."

Dread sunk to the pit of my stomach and I couldn't care much when I had to push Mingi away to look through the small window on the closed door. My legs felt like jelly when I saw Hongjoong backing away to a safe distance, holding his rifle and saluting, just like the soldier he was. 

The ground and walls started vibrating. Dr. Yoo was shouting at us to get to our seats. I wanted to scream, shout, do _anything_ , but I couldn't. I felt like a piece of paper as a pair of hands pulled me away from the door.

And the last thing I saw was the tears that shone in Hongjoong's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when they finally found a spaceship, a way out, their ticket to the New World, things just had to go wrong...


	25. 24 | Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the planet of ATZ-008, Wooyoung and his friends were expected to lead new lives and leave behind their old ones on Earth. However, it had only been months since they had left, and the memories of Hongjoong were still fresh in their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue!! Sorry that it's so long, and I hope you won't find the ending too cliché TAT

**Sector 9, ATZ-008**

_One and a half months later_

The train arrived just on time at exactly four o'clock. As the crowd in front of me filed out into the station, I gently tapped the small device in my right ear. The hologram that had projected a clock in front of my eyes disappeared and the earpiece retracted into the metal gadget hung behind my ear. 

That device - or _assistant_ , as they called it - was one of the little things I got used to after one month of living on this weird planet. It took me a week to learn how to get rid of the annoying robotic voice that spoke into my ear every time I used it, but at the end of the day, it was still just a new piece of technology.

But I thought that I would never get used to seeing how the way the New World was laid out.

I shrugged on my backpack and followed the stream of people towards the flight of stairs that would lead us up to the exit. Apparently, all trains in this world would be underground - everything was planned out already to optimize land use.

Once I reached the surface, I used a hand to shield myself from the setting sun. If Earth's sun was a normal hen's egg, then this sun was a quail egg. I had taken a nap on the train, and I almost forgot how short the days were. I turned so my back faced the sun and looked up at one of our two moons instead - the bigger one was almost always visible. 

At least the sky was still blue in the day.

"Wooyoung!"

I glanced down, and San was waving at me from a few meters away, next to an oak tree. Like all others of its kind, it was enclosed in its own mini-greenhouse, separated from all other plants. There were no flowers or grass on the ground to sway in the autumn breeze. Just mustard-colored dust under my feet.

Well, I thought to myself, at least the climate was very ideal. I could actually wear proper autumn clothes: a long-sleeved t-shirt and a flannel jacket.

"Did you see how big that tree is? It's got to be one of the first trees planted on this planet!" I couldn't help but grin at San's enthusiasm as he approached me, slinging the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder. "I hope they figure out how to use this land to grow stuff soon..."

"I thought your sector specializes in agriculture." I tapped on my _assistant_ again to pull up the holographic AR map that I had saved earlier. It flickered in the air in front of me, adjusting its transparency and color so I could still see where I was going. I led the way, turning around to walk behind the station. "What was it again? Sixteen?"

San and I had talked a few times over the phone over the past month. We weren't allowed anywhere outside of our own sector, so this was our first time meeting up. If I remembered correctly from the introductory videos that were shown to us when we first arrived, there were twenty sectors in "Korea" so far. Each was exactly the same shape and size, cordoned off by invisible shields that only opened at certain spots. Some were right next to each other, while others were kilometers apart. Again, all pre-planned by the government and the GHSA.

San was scrunching his nose up next to me. "Sector eighteen. I swear I'm moving out with my parents once they allow it. It took me five hours to get here. By ship. It's literally an island on its own."

I whistled impressively. I was glad that my family chose sector eight because that meant I was automatically assigned to it, too. It was the closest to sector nine, where the rest of our friends were. Except Yeosang, none of them had direct relatives on the planet, so they could choose where to live. And they decided to live together, including Yeosang, who didn't have a good relationship with his parents. The thought of meeting them soon brought a smile to my lips.

Yunho, Jongho, Yeosang, Mingi, Jongho, Seonghwa, and--

My heart squeezed at the memory of Hongjoong. The wound of losing him was still fresh, and as the days passed, I felt that I was slowly losing hope. Hope that he was alive and was finding a way to join us.

"Are you feeling unwell? Your face looks pale." San's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Ah, do you need some of those pills? I have some on me."

"No, it's not that." I stopped him before he could take the familiar yellow capsules out of his bag. In the early stages, every household was supplied with them weekly. A few of my siblings had to take the medication frequently to fight off the dizziness brought by lower gravity on this planet, but I never had the problem. 

The arrow on my AR map disappeared in front of my eyes, replaced by a red indicator pin at the left door of a two-storey duplex. I stopped and switched my _assistant_ off before walking up the stairs to the porch. 

"Wait!" 

My hand paused in midair, mere centimeters from the doorbell. 

"Okay," San let out a breath. I stared at him incredulously as he stretched his arms, wriggled his limbs. "What? I'm nervous! It's been a month, and I can't believe I'm seeing them again. I mean, look at us - your ponytail, the blue highlights in my hair? Our clothes? Can you imagine how different they will look?"

In spite of myself, I laughed softly. "C'mon, they're waiting."

I pressed down on the doorbell, which was really just a screen on the wall with a button. A jovial tune played in the background until it was cut off abruptly when the door opened, revealing a blond-haired Mingi.

"Wooyoung, San." The words came out like a gasp, and he just stared at us for a second before coming to his senses and opening the door wider, a smile spreading across his face. "I can't believe you're really here! I mean, I saw you through the camera, but it's different to see you in real life again. Of course, it's just been a month..."

As Mingi rambled on in the background, I exchanged a glance with San. Then we shared a chuckle and I knew we were both thinking of the same thing: _this isn't the Mingi we knew_!

Directly ahead against the right wall was a staircase leading to the upper floor. Instead of walking forwards along the short hallway that led to the living room, we turned left into a narrow passage, where Mingi told us to wait. Holding a vacuum cleaner, he disappeared behind a door at the far end, where I assumed to be a laundry room or storeroom.

San brushed his hand on the walls and studied the paintings that adorned them, muttering about not having seen framed pictures for a while now and that everything in his home was digital. 

Eventually, he went back to my side and pointed at something behind me. "Hey, I have one of those, too! Why was Mingi using a vacuum cleaner if he had that?"

I followed his finger to see a trash-can-like object next to the door. I recognized it as a cleaning robot, but this one was switched off. I was about to answer when I sensed another presence behind me.

"Because I think it doesn't clean well enough." Seonghwa walked towards us, round glasses perched on his nose and a big smile on his lips. He glanced at the bags in our hands and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "I knew I couldn't trust Mingi to invite our guests! Come, I'll show you the rooms you'll be staying in tonight."

As I climbed the stairs behind Seonghwa, I couldn't help but think that this was the first time I'd seen him so happy, and it was great.

Seonghwa walked past multiple doors before stopping in front of the second-last one of the hallway and opening it wide for San and me. "We only had time to clear this one out, and I feel bad for making you guys share..." 

"It's fine!" San threw his bag on the twin-sized bed closer to the window. "This room is already way bigger than mine, and--" Something like a squeal escaped his mouth. "I don't even _have_ an XL sized mattress! Now I can finally sleep without having to dangle my legs off the edge."

I plopped my backpack on the desk on my side of the room and peeked at Seonghwa, who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He seemed less awkward now that San had lightened the mood.

"Well, I know you'll be staying for just a few days, but who knows? If you decide to move in with us in the future--"

"Hyung! You're thinking too much! They've literally just arrived." 

I heard the soft thud and click of a door closing and turned around to see Yunho standing in the hallway behind Seonghwa. I almost couldn't recognize him with his new curly brown hair, no longer the greasy tangled overgrown mess that poked into his eyes. 

"It's not like it's a bad idea! Sector nine is known for its universities and academies - they can continue their studies here," Seonghwa retorted, though in a playful manner. "Try to settle down, but come down soon, okay? Dinner's almost ready."

Yunho gave Seonghwa a small wave before turning around and pulling me into an embrace. "Wooyoung!" I chuckled and patted his back, happily noting that his voice was clear and not raspy at all - the environment here really did him good. 

Then, I was released, and he did the same to San. "I've missed you guys! We've got to catch up over dinner - oh, have you seen them yet? Jongho and Yeosang are downstairs. Let's go!"

We didn't even have a chance to refuse. Yunho dashed down the hallway, creating a gust of wind in his wake. The wooden sign on his door swayed, and I paused to flip it back around. Large, handwritten words jumped out at me: _2Ho's Room! >:)_

At the bottom of the stairs, we made a U-turn and passed through a doorway. An open kitchen and dining area was on the right, and the living room was on the left. A pair of French windows looked out to the back porch and yard of the house. 

While Seonghwa and Mingi busied themselves on the kitchen island, Yunho joined Jongho and Yeosang on the floor around a coffee table that was covered with tablet screens and hologram projectors.

"...is the _proper_ subset symbol. _This_ , with the line under, is the _subset_ symbol." Yeosang's finger hovered over a flat-C-shaped symbol on a hologram, staring into the Jonhgo's side profile intently. 

Both of them looked like different people as well. Yeosang still had middle-lengthed hair that covered his ears but was dyed silver. Jongho's bandages were all gone from his shoulders and his back, and his clothes were no longer torn or dirty. With his face clean and his hair trimmed, he even looked cute.

I watched, amused, as Jongho removed his left hand from his head - leaving his hair stuck up - and picked up a stylus. His right hand was still a fist in his jet-black hair and he ruffled it in frustration, an exasperated groan escaping his lips.

"I don't understand! Math sucks!" 

I failed to suppress a laugh when Yeosang dropped his hand and head, sighing loudly. Meanwhile, Jongho perked up at my voice, eyes widening in recognition and surprise.

"You-- are here," he exclaimed, the upward inflection making it sound like a question. He hesitated for a moment but eventually said, "Hyungs!"

San's eyes disappeared into his own smile. "Are you studying for school?"

It was Yeosang who answered for him, standing up from the ground and dusting off his clothes. "As you probably already know, all of us only have to start school in the second semester. Except for Seonghwa-hyung, 'cause he wants to start early. But Jongho and Yunho have to do a placement test next week to determine which year level they get in, so I'm helping them prepare."

"Alright, dinner's ready!" 

I spun around to Seonghwa's voice and saw that the dining table was already set and filled with food. I smiled a little sheepishly, realizing that I should've helped earlier.

In the end, I almost felt at home sitting around the table with a homemade meal in front of me. We all laughed like old friends and shared our stories. On top of his studies, Yeosang signed up for an apprenticeship to help the GHSA scientists improve the planet. Mingi was offered the opportunity to train and become a spaceship commander, but he wanted to follow in his father's steps and planned to get a normal pilot's license instead.

We also talked about how weird it was to settle down on a new planet. I mean, I didn't even fully understand the new currency system, let alone the different lifestyles we had to lead in order to stay healthy under the strange environment. It was like becoming a whole new species and starting from zero.

But all that mattered, I realized now, was that there were people here who could make me feel safe and at home.

After all our plates cleared, I didn't make the same mistake twice and volunteered to clean the table; Seonghwa seemed in a hurry to go to an evening class, and Jongho and Yunho had to keep revising. San also helped briefly before announcing that he wanted to take a shower.

Something occurred to me and I called out, "Wait, I thought you had a gift?"

"Ah, right." San paused, digging into his pocket. To no one in particular, he asked, "Do you keep in contact with Dr. Yoo? I made a little something for him - after all, he let us use his spaceship."

"Mm!" Mingi mumbled excitedly, his mouth full with juice. He swallowed a big gulp and wiped the remains off his lips with the back of his hand. "We forgot to tell you! Dr. Yoo--"

But he never got to finish, because there was a loud thumping at the staircase and Seonghwa dashed in through the doorway, holding onto the strap of his backpack that was slipping off his shoulder.

I saw the glimmer of his _assistant_ in front of his eyes, and he glanced at it before focusing his gaze on San and me. 

"I'd hate to leave you like this when you're my guest, but I've got to go to my lesson now," he said, slightly panting. "When I get back, let's have ice cream and a movie night, yeah?" Then, to Mingi, "Remember to do the laundry. Don't rely on the dishwasher so much _._ Make sure Yunho takes his medicine, and... _do not_ bring Dr. Yoo's cat over, okay?"

"Okay, okay, now go," Mingi sighed, waving Seonghwa away. "Go."

Seonghwa narrowed his eyes once more before leaving the living room and into the entryway. 

San gave me a look. "Dr. Yoo's _cat_?"

"Yep. I was just gonna say," Mingi explained. "Dr. Yoo's living in the unit next doors. There is a fence in the back yard, but his cat can jump over easily and we always let him in."

I started to suggest that we could go over and visit him right away, but Mingi shook his head.

"He's never home. Always working in the lab. I can keep the present for you if you want, or if you plan to stay here long term--" Mingi stopped abruptly, his eyes focused on something behind me. "What's wrong? Left something?"

Seonghwa was back, an unreadable expression on his face. "Someone was at the door. He says he's... Hyunwoo."

At first, that name didn't cross my mind as anything special at all. There were countless Hyunwoos in Korea. But after our conversation about Dr. Yoo, my mind made the connection. 

At that moment, a stranger materialized at the threshold, his frame filling up the width of the hallway. 

"Hello. Sorry to barge into your house at this time of the night. I'm Sohn Hyunwoo. I believe Dr. Yoo Kihyun mentioned me in front of you guys before."

Five minutes later, I found myself back at the dining table, everyone with a cup of tea in their hands. Hyunwoo was sitting right opposite of me, so I had the best view of his features. Cropped black hair that was most likely cut by himself, slightly downturned eyes, small but thick lips. Judging by his clothes, the dirt under his nails, and how tired he looked, I guessed he had just landed on the planet.

Everyone was in such a deep state of shock that no one uttered a sound.

"Ah, well," Hyunwoo started, awkwardly breaking the silence. "I'm not good with words, but--" He cleared his throat, averting his gaze. "I guess I'll start with my mission in Hong Kong." He paused as if waiting for someone to object. No one did. "When the Invincs were released, I was in Hong Kong, fixing one of their spaceships. I was scheduled to fly back to Korea and board the spaceship in the GHSA headquarters there, with Kihyunnie - I mean, Dr. Yoo - but there were... accidents and complications.

"All my communication networks were cut off during a super typhoon, and my sat phone was lost in the flood. By the time I got back to Korea, Dr. Yoo and the spaceship were gone."

I looked up from my untouched cup of tea and realized that most of us had unconsciously leaned forward. 

"And, um..."

It was obvious that Hyunwoo was flustered under all the attention, but I couldn't help myself and blurted, "Mr. Sohn, did you see a soldier in the headquarters?"

My question was like the last drop of water needed to break the dam. It started with Seonghwa, then Mingi, then the brothers, then San, and lastly even Yeosang joined in to drill Hyunwoo with Hongjoong's descriptions. What he was wearing, his height, his weapons... 

"As a matter of fact," Hyunwoo said, his voice raised. The room quieted down. "I did. Mr. Kim Hongjoong was the only live person I found in the headquarters."

My heart was pounding in my ears, but surprisingly no one interrupted this time. Perhaps we were all too afraid to believe it.

"He told me what happened, and - weirdly enough - kept apologizing to me because he sent Kihyun away without me. But I was grateful he did." Hyunwoo smiled for the first time since he arrived. "Obviously, I couldn't just leave him there. So I let him tag along on my trip to China, where I used my status to get us onto a spaceship. It took a while, and we tried to pick up as many survivors as we could on the way."

"Wait." My eyes wandered to Seonghwa. His voice was barely a whisper. "D- does that mean... Hongjoong is... here?"

His voice cracked in the end, but I didn't blame him. At the sight of Yunho's glassy eyes, I felt myself tearing up as well. 

_Please say yes, please._

Hyunwoo turned his head to the side, and I thought he was doing it out of politeness, giving us the privacy to cry. Yet his eyes were determined, locked on the main entrance of the house.

I heard the door swing open. _Didn't Seonghwa lock it properly?_ _Was it the wind?_ Heavy footsteps approached, making the wooden floor creak in protest. 

We all turned to look, and there he was, standing in the doorway, wearing the same friendly expression he did on the first day I saw him. 

"Hi, guys," Hongjoong said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end, all eight of them reunited. Of course x)
> 
> If you've gotten this far, thank you so much for reading my story and seeing it to the end *I'm crying tears of joy* Stay tuned for the epilogue, though! I know it's been a while, but it connects with the prologue and will give some closure to the whole apocalyptic background context (with the Monsta X members!)


	26. Epilogue

Dr. Yoo scratched his head violently, not stopping even when his scalp hurt and he thought he was going to bleed. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken a shower, eaten, or slept. 

The clock on his _assistant_ read 15:12, but there was no way to know for sure; much like the GHSA headquarters in South Korea, this one on ATZ-008 was also underground and devoid of windows. The front and back walls were covered with massive screens, while numerous hallways branched out on either side. The scientist's first impression of the place was that it reminded him of an ant's hill with its intricately-designed tunnels and chambers.

"Dr. Yoo," someone called, but he wasn't listening. He ripped his glasses off his face and knuckled his eyes.

"Dr. Yoo," the cry came again, accompanied by footsteps.

The lead scientist's head snapped up, as did the _"What?"_ that slipped from his mouth. He didn't mean to be so ill-tempered at his fellow scientists, but it had been a little more than one month since he arrived ATZ-008, and he still had yet to locate the whereabouts of his friend and former boss, Im Changkyun.

People insisted that he was long dead, but Dr. Yoo didn't believe it. His corpse was never found. 

"I believe we've found him," said the scientist - one of the many who was handpicked by Dr. Yoo when he assembled his own team. "Or rather--"

Dr. Yoo shot up from his seat. There was only one _him_. He scanned the myriad of screens on the wall in front of him, but they were all of unimportant data being unscrambled by the other members of the team. He swivelled around, ignoring the vertigo that formed blotches in his vision, and inspected the screens behind him.

On the left, a small square monitor was blinking with a green frame. Dr. Yoo had expected a map of some sort, but instead what he saw was an incoming call.

There was no time to wonder. "Switch it to a bigger screen!" 

At his authoratative voice, everyone in the room dropped their work and looked up, their heads dipping down almost immediately again to obey the order.

By the time all screens combined to enlarge the image, Mr. Im's face was already looking down at the scientists from the wall. There was a stretch of silence as Dr. Yoo scrambled for the words that could articulate his thoughts, but he eventually settled on the most demanding one.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Changkyun."

Mr. Im scoffed. "That is exactly the answer I expected from you, Kihyun-hyung. Especially after all the rumors spreading around that I had bled to death in my old office."

Dr. Yoo crossed his arms and focused on a spot in the background over Mr. Im's shoulder. He didn't want to look him in the eyes, because he didn't know what would happen if he did. At the state he was in, he might even cry.

Mr. Im cleared his throat, licked his lips. "I- I'm sorry, hyung." His voice sounded different. It might be the speakers, or it might be just the lack of authority in it now that he was no longer a leader. He was just Changkyun now. 

"I... um, I'm in America's GHSA headquarters now." He titled his body to the side and waved a hand at the scenery behind him awkwardly. Dr. Yoo caught a hint of the bandages around his forearm. "After the Invincs infiltrated the Korean headquarters, I called for help... and at that time I didn't realize that you were missing from the scene. I mean-- I had to leave that place as soon as possible. A team was mobilized and they sent me to America. I barely made it alive."

There was another pause. Dr. Yoo's team was staring at him expectantly, wondering why he wasn't replying and keeping Mr. Im waiting. _Your friend is alive, he explained it all. What's there to think about?_

But there was something else, and the lead scientist was now debating whether he should declare it aloud in front of everyone. It turned out his internal struggle was futile, for Changkyun beat him to it and brought up the topic himself.

"I know what I did was wrong. It's pathetic to say this only after I've been attacked, but releasing the Invincs was a terrible move. A mistake." 

Mr. Im dipped his head as the room erupted into bursts of murmurs and whispers. Dr. Yoo hushed them with a look and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, holding in his sudden anger as he waited for his friend to finish.

The screen switched in an eyeblink. Mr. Im's face was gone, replaced by the footage of what looked like a lab, with all sorts of people hurrying about. People in lab coats, in business suits, in military uniforms... 

"That's why I'm using all my power and resources to fix this, Kihyun-hyung," Changkyun's voice continued in the background. "We're looking for a way to lure and contain all the Invincs _. And,_ meanwhile, we are also building more spaceships. Hyung, I've talked to the other leaders. We had a meeting. It was a mistake. _Everyone_ should be allowed to go to ATZ-008, don't you think? We've lost too many lives already. So that's what I'm going to do. I'll be sending the rest of the survivors to you."

The room was once again silent. But this time it wasn't suffocating or uncomfortable. 

Dr. Yoo made a small noise - no one around him could decide whether it was a laugh or a whimper - and his gaze fell to his toes. Something shone on his cheek and plopped on the ground between his shoes, one single drop of water.

Without looking up, the scientist maneuvered the crowd created by his teammates and found his way back to his desk. 

"Great," he started, but, realizing his voice was too soft for anyone to hear, repeated loudly, "Great." He smiled wide now, though sniffling and holding back his tears. "Changkyun, this is great."

Mr. Im's face returned, smiling as well. "Thanks, hyung. Now all we need is to mobilize our first team who will carry out the missions-- they will have to be on Earth, seeking out the remaining survivors--"

"I... I've been thinking of the same thing--" Dr. Yoo took a deep breath to calm himself. "I've been distraught and all over the place, wondering if I should go ahead with my plan when I still couldn't be sure if you're still alive! But I'm so glad-- you see--" Hardly unable to keep in his relief, Dr. Yoo's fingers flew over his transparent tablet keyboard. 

He pulled up eight holographic profiles onto the largest projector, making sure it shows up for Mr. Im as well. Eight faces flickered in the air, with some of their basic information written below.

"I've met them for barely a month, Changkyun. But they are it. I'm sure of it."

Mr. Im studied the faces, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Yet he trusted Dr. Yoo to make the right choice this time. 

"I even gave them a team name. We'll be calling them after the planet's name _._.."

This piqued everyone's interest, including every scientist in the room. They leaned forward.

" _Ateez_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! What a twist - instead of naming the planet after ATEEZ, it's actually the other way round 👀😜 If you've gotten this far, thank you so much for reading my story! I'll be back again soon with another one, this time combining Sci-Fi and Fantasy, AND will feature groups other than ATEEZ!! I hope you're all as excited as I am because I'm having so much fun writing it now! Thank you again! You guys are the best 🥺❤️


End file.
